Legacy
by NemesisREDUX
Summary: Rachel is drawn into an ancient and bitter war between two deadly forces. Can she master her powers before the world falls to Darkness? Or can she lead her people into new Golden Age? In the middle of a revamp; AU Faberry
1. Chapter 1: Gut Feeling

**Welcome to the updated version of Legacy. I'll be slowly re-writing/updating existing chapters one by one then adding the final two chapters of this story before continuing with Helsing. I've had a hell of a year and am finally able to get past my writers block and other obstacles. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I need not put one, so long as I am not receiving payment for this. So read on loves.**

* * *

_**LEGACY**_

_-Chapter One: Gut__ Feeling:_

Rachel Barbra Berry was definitely having a bad morning.

For whatever godforsaken reason, her ever accurate "sixth sense" was going absolutely bonkers and causing her stomach to twist into tight knots and unfortunately draw her focus from the world around her. This rather irritating problem had finally interrupted her morning routine and now she sat in her kitchen, waiting for Finn to show up, contemplating her situation.

She really couldn't figure out why her intuition was warning her. In fact, she made sure everything was in order. Rachel had called her fathers at work and double checked that they were safe, leading them to ask if she was feeling okay. She also checked the news and nothing was amiss. She even went on MySpace _and _Facebook to see the statuses of her fellow classmates but according to them, it was just a normal day. Unfortunately, Rachel was plagued with the feeling that something was very, very _wrong._

Rachel was startled out of her thoughts when she heard an obnoxious honk from outside.

"_Of course Finn would be too lazy to actually ring the doorbell for once." _Rachel thought irritably.

She paused at the thought and chastised herself,

"_No, Finn is a wonderful boyfriend. I'm just distracted today. That's it."_

She slid out of her seat and snatched her bag up from by the front door and scurried out of the house to Finn's truck. She pulled on the beat up handle and crawled into the vehicle. She was greeted by a lopsided, boyish smile and a "Hey Rachel!" from her attentive, although slightly dumb boyfriend.

Rachel flashed him a fake smile -her thoughts elsewhere- and leaned over to kiss his cheek,

"Good Morning, Finn! Was your sleep satisfactory?"

Finn blinked at her, "What's..Uhh..Satis-stat…?"

"Satisfactory, Finn. It's a good thing." Rachel said slowly.

The light bulb went off in his head and he smiled again, "Oh, right. I knew that. It was great!"

Rachel sighed then nodded. She didn't bother to keep the conversation flowing so Finn started the truck in the awkward silence and drove them towards school.

Finn kept glancing at her all through the ride which ended up with her biting out a sharp, "Is there something wrong, Finn?"

He paused at her tone then continued, "Well...no. But I was wondering what's got you in such a mood?"

She bristled, "Mood?"

Finns eyes widened at her locked jaw and clenched fists then cautiously raised his hands in defense.

"No, not like that! I mean you seem off today!"

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "It's nothing."

He slowly put his hands down but continued to watch her like she was a vicious lion waiting for him to cross her, "You sure, I mean, you are never like this. You are almost as bad as Scary Quinn!"

"What?" All thoughts of anger left her at that statement and she stared at him incredulously.

"Well yeah, whenever Quinn got mad when we were dating, she always had this look in her eye like she was gonna rip your heart out and feed it to a squirrel for shits and giggles."

Rachel scowled, "Finn, language! And for your information, Quinn is nothing like that!"

Finn stared at her, "Oh, she is. Scary Quinn is like my mom getting mad at me for leaving my socks in the fridge again. It's weird."

She blinked at the tidbit of info Finn gave her before he finally pulled to a stop at the school. Finn gripped the steering wheel and waited for her to speak.

"Well…I guess I'll see you at lunch. My day will be rather busy. Mr. Schue has got it into his head that we should do another Journey extravaganza and I am taking steps to deter him by any means necessary."

Finn gazed blankly at her, "Uhh. Right."

Rachel huffed at Finn's zoned-out look then pushed her door open to exit. She wanted to just sit in the auditorium and get her mind off whatever the hell was happening to her and her issues with Finn's normal tactless attitude.

Unfortunately, her storm out was marred by her falling ungracefully out of the truck and onto the asphalt. Rachel groaned and clutched at her hip. She paused when her eyes got an eyeful of red and three pairs of long, luscious legs.

She peered up and looked into amused hazel eyes.

Then Santana opened her mouth.

"Way to go, Hobbit. You successfully proved my theory that you can't function properly without your fellow Keebler elves. Obviously gravity did all the work for me."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's usual demeanor then clambered unsteadily onto her feet. She opened her mouth to answer but was stopped when the fiery Latina held up her hand,

"Nope! Don't wanna hear it, Frodo! I don't have time for the constant spiel. Britt-Britt and I have places to be. Adios, Bitches!" She then grasped Brittany's pinkie with her own and glided off to wherever the hell she was headed. Judging by her smirk and the way Brittany was draped on her side, they were on their way to a janitor's closet. Rachel watched them go with a scowl, when her attention was brought back forward by a cough.

Rachel's head snapped back around, completely forgetting the head cheerleader that was still standing next to her.

"Oh! Quinn, excuse me for ignoring you. Santana can get on my nerves sometimes."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, she does that. As soon as she saw you fall out of Finn's truck she wouldn't stop cackling," she stared past Rachel and frowned, "By the way, it looks like Gigantor didn't bother to stick around and see if you were all right."

The brunette turned her attention to the driver's side of the truck she arrived in and saw that it was indeed empty and her boyfriend nowhere to be seen. She scowled deeply when she felt her hip flare up in pain.

She clutched at the offending hip then said, "Of all the things he could have done…I can't believe he would...I'm gonna _kill_ him!"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at Rachel's uncharacteristic behavior, "Are you okay? You seem…off."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

The blonde's eyebrow, if possible, inched higher. "Well that would normally tell you that something is indeed wrong, isn't it?"

Rachel deflated but stayed quiet. She didn't exactly what to tell her ex-tormenter that her gut was going wonky. Rachel didn't need to be thought more of a freak to them than she already was.

"Hmm…fine. Like I care if you tell me," Quinn said after a few moments. Her voice was odd, like Rachel's non answer bothered her. She breezed past Rachel and strode purposefully towards the front doors of the school.

The brunette cursed her empathy and gritted her teeth, "Quinn, wait!"

The other girl paused for a heartbeat, a few feet away, then turned to look at Rachel over her shoulder and waited for her to speak.

She took a step forward but was keenly aware of her error when a flash of pain went through her right side and her leg buckled from beneath her, sending Rachel crashing to the floor again.

Quinn was at her side in an instant, bent over her prone form. Rachel was curled into herself and had a hand at her side. She once again fell on her hurt hip. Quinn removed Rachel's hands from her side and made to pull down her skirt when the tiny brunette's hands flashed forward once again and wrapped themselves around the blonde's wrist. Her eyes were filled with pain and reluctance.

Quinn frowned and spoke softly, "Let me look at it. Coach made us tend to our own wounds as punishment when we fell off the pyramid so I have experience with this stuff."

Rachel grimaced then nodded. She slowly removed her hand from Quinn's wrist then wrapped them around her sweater, balling the loose fabric into her fists. Quinn soothingly ran a hand through Rachel's hair and tugged the skirt down slightly to observe Rachel's hip more closely.

The singer took a moment to contemplate her situation and the girl who was tending to her. Quinn was so gentle and kind with her injury. It was a whole new side to the girl that Rachel relished in, though she wondered how long this would last.

They were hidden by the cars in the parking lot, so Quinn wasn't exactly risking her popularity by helping Rachel, but once she caught the look of concentration and caring on her companion's face, she wasn't so sure about her and Quinn's tumultuous relationship anymore. It was a whole new level for them and she wasn't sure how she should feel about it.

Rachel was harshly tugged out of her thoughts when Quinn gave a particularly hard jab at her hip. The brunette let out a yelp and recoiled.

Quinn was instantly apologetic, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I had to check your bone for damage!" The look in her eyes conveyed sincerity and guilt.

The other girl whimpered, "M'Okay," she managed to hiss through her teeth.

"You need to see the nurse, Rachel. I think the bone _is_ bruised judging by the look on your face."

Rachel nodded then whimpered again. Quinn paused then stooped down to lift a protesting songbird into her arms.

"Quinn, no! I'm fine! I'm not worth risking your popularity over, I'll just head to the nurse by myself."

The blonde in question rolled her eyes then stood with Rachel draped in her arms and began to make her way past the maze of cars, "Let you head to the nurse with a bum leg? Yeah, I'll totally do that," She said sarcastically.

Rachel continued to protest but Quinn ignored her complaints. The lot was empty, as the bell rang minutes ago but Quinn paid no heed to the fact that she would be late for first period. Finally, Rachel fell silent and allowed the blonde to carry her to the nurse.

* * *

After a long walk they made it to the office but the woman who occupied it was nowhere to be found. Quinn scowled, "Of course."

She strode over to the empty examining table and hefted Rachel onto it gently. The girl squirmed but fell silent once she found a non-painful position. She gripped her hands and looked at the girl who carried her in.

Quinn was looking back at her questioningly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

At that, Quinn's demeanor froze.

Rachel allowed a few moments to pass before Quinn broke her silence.

"I…I want to make it up to you. All the horrible things I've done…I _need _to make it up to you. I'm responsible for your torment and I need to do make things right."

"That can't be it! There must be more to it than that! This is completely out of the blue." Rachel shot back.

Quinn frowned and turned away.

"It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it!"

The blonde whipped back around and shot Rachel a glare, "I know there is more to it than that but I'd rather explain it to you when you aren't hurt and in the nurse's office."

Rachel looked cowed, "Right…right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Quinn sighed.

They faded into silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly the nurse ambled in with a cup of coffee and an irritable look on her face. She paused at the two occupants and scowled.

"What do you two want?"

Quinn took one look at the grumpy and tired looking nurse and scooped Rachel back up "Never mind, she's obviously not able to look after you. I'll take you to the Cheerios locker room for some pain killers and we can talk to Schue about getting you looked at. It's almost time for Glee anyway."

The nurse squawked, "What do you mean by that, you ungrateful child!" but Quinn ignored her banshee screeches in favor of Rachel.

They exited the nurses office together, the noises of the hacked off woman slowly trailing off as they made their way through the deserted halls. Rachel had a hard time figuring out where to look as Quinn carried her but she eventually found herself staring at the blonde.

Her eyes trailed over her sharp chin and graceful features. Rachel found herself licking her lips as soft brown orbs locked onto the pink, bow shaped lips above hers contemplating how they would taste if she were to reach up and nibble on them.

She froze.

"Holy Barbra."

Quinn's eyes snapped to hers immediately, "Is something wrong? Is it your hip?"

Rachel scrambled for something to say while trying to wrap her mind around her incredibly Sapphic thoughts, "Uhh..Yeah. My hip. Oh! Ow, my hip!" Rachel cursed the fact that her acting failed her in that moment.

The blonde paused at the awkward sentence then adjusted her grip, "I'm sorry is that better."

"Much!" Rachel squeaked out. She really couldn't believe Quinn bought that.

Quinn only raised a skeptical eyebrow leading Rachel to believe the blonde wasn't as gullible as she thought. She was brought out of her internal panic by the hazel eyed girl pushing open double doors leading to the Cheerios locker room. Quinn carefully set Rachel down on a bench then slipped into a door way where she could be heard digging through god knows what.

Rachel took the time to have an internal freak out.

"_Did I just have an incredibly gay thought about Quinn of all people?!"_

Rachel wasn't too concerned about the gay part. She was the daughter of two gay men. She's far from homophobic, but Quinn? Quinn Freaking Fabray? Yeah, she was definitely screwed.

Quinn returned to Rachel's side with a bottle of Advil.

"Sorry, I'd give you the good stuff but Coach has it locked up tighter than Guantanamo."

Rachel forced out a placating smile, "It's truly alright, Quinn. Ill manage. Let's get to Glee shall we?"

Quinn once again shot her a look that said she didn't believe a word of that but nonetheless helped Rachel up without another word. The brunette tossed back the Advil and together they slowly made their way to the choir room. As they walked, Rachel was still vaguely aware of the bad feeling nagging at the back of her mind. She ignored it as best she could in favor of keeping an eye on Quinn.

The two finally ambled up to the door to the choir room. Rachel shot a quick sideways look at Quinn when she let out a sigh under her breath but said nothing. They stood there for a few moments, oddly savoring each other's company before returning to the real world. Quinn broke the tension and placed her hand on the door handle and pushed the door open slowly.

Upon entering they were met with a chaotic scene.

Kurt and Mercedes were standing in the middle of the choir room squared off against Schuester shouting things back and forth. From what Quinn and Rachel could gather from the loud squabble, this argument was about Journey.

Artie and Mike were arguing on one side, with Tina looking miserable between them. Rachel figured that it was about her.

Santana and Brittany were giving Finn a hard time while Puck was snickering to himself. Finn was slowly getting redder and was getting that constipated look on his face. His eyes were obviously searching for someone to back him up because Puck sure as hell wasn't going to do much. His eyes landed on Rachel, much to her displeasure, and the songbird and the blonde both watched as his eyes lit up and he called desperately,

"Rachel! Hey! Come over!"

Rachel sagged, and shuffled over to her boyfriend. Quinn lagged behind. She was unsure whether or not she should follow Rachel or make her way over to Santana and Brittany. Rolling her eyes, Quinn figured she would just stick to Rachel and make sure she was alright.

The small singer collapsed into the seat beside Finn holding her hip and stared straight ahead. Finn caught on to her mood and stayed quiet. Quinn sat in the seat above Rachel, which just so happened to be beside Britanna.

"Hey Preggers, what the hell happened to you in first?" Santana shot at her Captain.

Quinn slowly turned her head and answered in a bored tone, "Helping Berry. She hurt herself and I was assisting.

Santana scoffed, "You helped her? Why the hell would you go and do that?!"

"There are many reasons S, you don't need to concern yourself with any of them." Quinn replied in a tone that said that the matter was settled.

The Latina scowled but returned her attention to Finn.

"So Finnept, explain to me how you walk with all that blubber?"

"Oh my god, shut up Santana!"

"Bite me, Manatee."

The noise in the room was slowly increasing as each argument was slowly getting more heated. It was difficult to hear much with three different arguments going on in the room, while the rest of the Gleeks were chiming in, instigating more animosity.

"_Enough!_" Rachel finally burst out.

The whole room instantly fell silent.

She had her head in one hand, tending to an oncoming headache and the other on her injured hip,

"I am so not in the mood for your constant blathering today. Mr. Schue, for the last time _no one _wants to do Journey! Santana quit bugging Finn, it got old like fifteen minutes ago. And Finn, for the love of God, grow a pair!" the outburst paused and she then turned to the Cheerio's Captain, "Quinn, thank you for your help today, I truly appreciate it." She then shot to her feet and hobbled out the door as fast as she could, her churning stomach was so much more apparent now.

Not a word was spoken after her departure.

* * *

A dark male figure sat erect in an ornate throne.

The man was old in appearance but there was more to him than that. His worn, long fingers gripped the edge of his seat and he thought long and hard about his current situation. He didn't have many options but he always triumphed when things looked bleak. He was king of his kind, after all, for a reason.

After pondering his situation for a few moments more, he smirked to himself and called for his attendant,

"Bring me Kraven and Selene. I have a task for them."

Ice blue eyes coldly observed the servant scurry away to do his bidding. His enemies would not win this time. He would be sure of it.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

**So this is the newest chapter I've finished. Hope you liked the better intro. My writing has improved since the beginning of this. Anyway College has got me in the ringer. I'm currently ignoring studying for an important Philosophy exam tomorrow in favor of churning this out finally. I'll get cracking on the next chapter ASAP. I feel like this is going to turn out to be a completely different story than the original. Sorry about the delay everyone. Believe me I'm working on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Alexander

Hello again faithful readers! Hmm I looked back at what I did and saw some mistakes and I thought this was unacceptable :) so I'm going to super proofread this entire chapter just for you annndd give it to you early cause I have absolutely all the time in the world chicos! Now here in this chapter we find out who Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly is and we also find out why Rachel's sixth sense went all wonky on her:) a plan is afoot denizens of Fanfiction! Let's see what we can discover, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Underworld :) if I did Faberry would be the new power couple and Sonia wouldn't have died. All I own so far is Dante, the sexy bodyguard ;)

* * *

Rachel burst out the front doors of McKinley, dashing across the parking lot in a happy skip, ignoring her surroundings until she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she skids to a stop. She snaps her head around looking for the pair of eyes that are burning into her, but she sees nothing but trees that encompass the school and a spattering of cars. The shouts and grunts of the cheer and football teams fade into the background as she trembles due to the unforeseen figure that is watching her every move. Rachel glances around quickly and rushes to her car, her fear causing her hand to shake uncontrollably. She finally gets the key in and unlocks her car, slamming the door shut and immediately locking the doors. Taking a few moments to collect herself, she takes a deep breath, starts her car, and peels out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Driving over the speed limit, Rachel is anxious to get home, desperately wishing Quinn had asked her to stay at the school to watch the Cheerios practice. At least she wouldn't be alone with a creeper lurking somewhere, following her. She jumped when she heard her ringtone 'Defying Gravity' blares out at her from her purse on the floor next to her. Rachel shakes her head at her silly paranoia _"You're being silly! Stop it!"_ and reaches down to grab her phone.

"Hmm…blocked number..."

She glances up at the road only to spot a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road.

Rachel slams on the brakes, her body practically flattened against the steering wheel due to gravity dragging her forward. She sucks in a deep breath; the wind has been knocked out of her and she peers wide-eyed at the hooded figure blocking her path. The figure strides around the side of the car up to her window. Rachel begins to slightly panic as the grim reaper-like man leans over and knocks on the window. She rolls it down and mutters, "C-Can I help you?"

The figure pulls down his hood to reveal an old man with white hair smiling genially at her. Rachel sags in relief, thinking this guy was a psycho not someone's grandpa. "Um, Mister, your kind of blocking the road, do you need a ride?"

"No child, I am here to help _you_"

"Me? I don't need help."

"Oh daughter, I am here to help you realize your potential and to help you come into your true being. You are not meant for this world, the world of humans, you are meant to rule the night. I will protect you from those who wish to harm you and to manipulate you, allow me to unlock your true nature, for the good of mankind."

"What! You are seriously insane Mister, please leave me alone"

Rachel tries to roll up her window but the man reaches out and grasps the edge, keeping it still. Seeing this, Rachel tries to smack his hand away only to get an eyeful of his gloved hand holding her face, with his thumb in the center of her forehead.

"I am truly sorry, child. This is for your own good; you will trust me when you understand what your destiny holds for you. Sleep now and remember."

"Wha-"

Rachel slumps in her chair, unconscious. The man pulls out a mechanized-looking phone of some kind and presses a few buttons.

"She is asleep, come pick us up and set up the scene. Everyone must think she is dead. Hurry before someone comes along."

He snaps the mech-phone shut. "I hope this works out for you, daughter. There is a long road ahead of you, many trials, and many enemies. I know you will succeed. You MUST succeed, or all hope will be lost. His plan cannot come to pass or everything we have done to protect our people will crumble around us. You are the champion, you are the Princess of Darkness, it is your time to reign and end this madness."

A few vans and a limo pull up to the scene. A dozen men with guns get out and set up the 'accident'. One of the old man's bodyguards lifts Rachel out of the car and into the limo. The cloaked man peers around the area taking in the picture to describe to the scribe he employs to archive the history of the beings that roam the shadows. _"Not for much longer I hope..." _He frowned and got into the limo driving away from the now fiery inferno that was Rachel's car. The sandy haired bodyguard spoke up.

"Lord Alexander?"

"Yes, Dante?"

"Who is this human? I don't understand."

"You are not meant to my boy, not yet. If word got out of her being in our possession, it could prove disastrous."

"You know I will never tell a soul, my lord!"

"I know dear friend, but the less you know the better. Knowing her identity could mean life or death for you."

"Very well, Master Corvinus"

* * *

"My Lord, Selene and Craven wait for your call." The servant cowers.

"Send them in."

"A-As you wish." He stutters.

The man enjoyed the power he held over people, especially the fear. But that would change soon if that damn girl wasn't in his possession soon, though the problem should be solved shortly. He smiles inwardly.

Two figures enter the chamber. A dark-haired man and woman heavily equipped with weapons kneel before the tall man sitting at the throne.

"Lord Victor" The two chorus.

"Hello my children, I have…a challenge for the both of you."

"A challenge, father?" Selena is suspicious of his motives but is curious to this task he speaks of.

"Yes, there is a girl, one that is very important to our cause against the Lycans; you must bring her to me as soon as possible." Victor gives an evil smile, and awaits their response.

"Father, I can do this on my own, why do I need this incompetent fool helping me?" she asks.

"Excuse me? I am second in command in this house and I demand respect from you silly girl!" Craven is enraged at the dark beauty before him, he is still sore at her rejection of him.

"Silence!" Victor thunders.

The two immediately quiet and bow their heads.

"Craven, your insolence offends me; I did not say you were second in command! That right is reserved for my daughter!" Selene shoots Craven a smug look, "And daughter, this is a way to prove yourself as next in line to my throne, or too weak to claim it! It will be a competition. Whoever brings me the girl first I will name my heir. Any means necessary. Take whomever, or whatever you need for it. And you have the Lycans competing against you as well. MAKE. SURE. THEY. DO. NOT. CLAIM HER!" He screams out, "Dismissed!"

They hurry out of the room, preparing for the trip. Selene thinks there is something going on and she decides she's going to get to the bottom this. Something doesn't feel right. Craven on the other hand thought this was the perfect opportunity to claim the throne and Selene as his Queen. He'd strike a deal with the Lycans and allow them to kill the old goat; he'd rule this damn place and everyone in it, or die trying! But first he needed to sabotage her.

Oh this would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Lima, chaos reigned.

The police had the scene cordoned off, there were dozens of people scattered along the highway, many with tears in their eyes, others in shock. Rachel's fathers were holding each other tightly, Leroy was clutching at Hiram, who was sobbing against his chest. Leroy had just finished his shift at the hospital and heard the call, he rushed to the scene, calling his husband at the law firm and when they got there the police informed them of their daughter's supposed demise. They lost their baby girl, they didn't know what to do, they just stood in the masses, staring at the shell of Rachel's little Mini Cooper. Although the real action was about to explode at one McKinley High School, someone is going to change the game.

Emma Pillsbury sat at her desk in shock. She just received a phone call from the Lima PD saying that Rachel Berry just died in a freak car accident. Tears leaked from her eyes as she realized that the schools gold star was never going to hit Broadway, never achieve her dreams. Emma shot up and dashed to the choir room, where Glee was having an emergency meeting, they were planning for Rachel's birthday that month. Unfortunately Rachel Berry won't have another birthday to celebrate…or so they think.

Emma burst into the room and all conversation halted at her entrance.

"Will!"

"Emma! What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She shook her head back in forth her mouth working but no words coming out. Schuester strode quickly to Emma and says gently, "Emma, Emma what's _wrong_?"

The Glee club is watching in fear, they stood holding their breaths for the news that will surely devastate them. They knew deep down that whatever came out of Emma Pillsbury's mouth would affect them for the rest of their lives.

Emma seems to steel herself, looks into Will's eyes and says, "Rachel Berry was killed in a car accident about an hour ago."

An anguished cry rang out, and all hell broke loose.

XXXXX

Drama! Hehe there are many people wanting the little Rachel Berry. The Lycans will make an appearance next chapter, and we see the rest of all the little teasers I give you guys. Isn't it torture! :) Remember Review! Constructive criticism is welcome chicos! There will be twists and turns! Hold on to your hot pants! :D Ill most likely will post a third chapter verrryyy soon, cause I love my fans! In the apt words of one Toasty fellow it is EPIC!


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered Truths

Okay! Last chapter was intense wasn't it! This chappy is all about Rachel's transformation, Quinn's search of her secret love, with Puck, Brittany, and Santana tagging along. Then on to Selene and Kraven (I realized that I've been misspelling their names, so with a quick check of Wikipedia, I'm correcting all mistakes this chapter) oh and here we are introduced to the lovely Victoria! This Redhead is Viktor's werewolf twin sister! :) Oohhh new twist! Good-Lycans will play a massive part in this show, and you'll never guess how she plays into this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld :) If I did Faberry would be the new power couple and Sonja wouldn't be dead. All I own so far are the fiery Victoria and the studly Dante!

* * *

Her whole body throbbed. She blearily opens her eyes only for them to snap shut at the harsh light coming through the huge windows that are scattered around the room.

"Hurts?"

Rachel gasps and shoots up in a flash, only just noticing that she moved way to fast to be normal.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" She freaked, her voice sounded different, deeper, like every word that tumbled from her mouth came out seductive. She still couldn't see the man clearly, the light making it impossible to see.

"Calm yourself, Princess. Lord Alexander will be here shortly to explain," The still hidden man soothed.

"Lord Alexander?"

"The man you met before? Do you still not remember, my lady?"

"Ugh, I can't…the light! Please, it hurts!"

"One moment my lady, it should get better with time, I apologize for not reali-"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Rachel! Rachel Berry!" She glares at him but the effect is ruined as she is peeking through her hand at him.

He sighed. "That is where your wrong, mistress"

She opened her mouth to retort, when the light suddenly disappeared.

Rachel paused to take in her surroundings. The heavy curtains blocking the light were a deep purple, and the room was richly decorated Victorian style with a massive bed, and an entire corner devoted to a rather large vanity. There were two doors off to one side that from her position, seemed to lead into a bathroom and walk-in closet. To her left was a balcony that overlooked the ocean, only now noticing that she could feel the gentle rocking of ocean waves hitting the ship. She turned to the man who stood in the massive doorway, his sandy blond hair shining in the lantern light, and his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," dryly replied Rachel, "So what's your name, oh captor of mine?"

"You are not neither my, nor my master's prisoner. You can leave freely, but only after you hear what Lord Alexander has to say."

"Sounds reasonable, Mr.…?"

"Dante."

"That's it? Just Dante?"

"I lost my human name a long time ago, just like everyone aboard this ship. It protects you, along with the master."

"Human name? What do you mean-"

There was a knock at the door, and the old man from before swept in with the same genial smile he had when we first met.

"Ah, my daughter, you are awake at last I see! Now, I assume you have questions..?" he trailed off.

"Damn straight I do!" Rachel didn't know where this new 'her' was coming from but it felt amazing, she didn't want to stop, "What the hell is going on? First you kidnap me then, beach bum over there tells me some crap about _human_ names being left behind! I'd like a proper explanation please!" At the end of her rant, Rachel managed to work up a lot of anger, and she felt out of control. She didn't like _this_ particular feeling. It made her slightly sick.

"Calm down, you will understand momentarily. Child, have you, by any chance, looked in a mirror after you awoke?"

"No I was temporarily blinded by the sun while, he just stood there!" she pouted while pointing at Dante. Said man looked amused.

Alexander chuckled to himself. The child was very stubborn, and passionate. This was a good sign. He strode up to her and grasped her by the shoulders, leading her to the large vanity in the corner.

"What are you-"

"Look."

Rachel turned from looking at Alexander to the mirror. Once she made contact with her own unfamiliar eyes, she was lost.

* * *

Everyone suddenly talking at once, Finn just stared at Ms. Pillsbury with tears in his eyes, speechless. Puck was suddenly across the room with his arms around Quinn who had let out the cry from before. She kept mumbling to herself, "No, no, no, no, no-_NO!_" and Puck just let his tears flow as he held the blonde as she completely broke down kneeling on the cold floor with her head in her hands.

Mercedes and Tina were leaning against Kurt and Mike both inconsolable. Mike tried to comfort his girlfriend while attempting to keep his tears at bay while Kurt on the other hand bawled his eyes out alongside Mercedes. Sam was just standing there, not speaking but staring at Quinn, with an odd look on his face. Artie just wheeled himself out of the room, trying to hide his tears.

Brittany and Santana leaned against each other, tears pouring silently from both their faces. Brittany was devastated by the loss of the little diva who would always hug her whenever Brittany asked, she remembered how much Rachel reminded her of a teddy bear, now she could never get those special hugs, and never see that happy smile that always seemed make the room feel like home. Santana was distraught, all she could see was every little horrible comment she had said to the diva, and was swept with guilt, shame, and remorse. She hated herself, and she never got to say how sorry she was for everything.

Schuester stared at Emma horrified.

"How?" It came out strangled.

"The police say that there were some electrical problems that caused the car to catch fire. Maintenance would have avoided the problem but no one seemed to notice it in the first place."

"Oh my god. Rachel…," he trailed off. Gathering himself, "Everyone, please go home, practice is canceled today. Go, grieve. We've lost the heart of our club but we can rise back up. I can promise you this." Schuester had this fire in his eyes, something seemed to change within him and he wasn't going to let this bring his team to its knees, he would make sure they were okay.

Everyone slowly started to clear out. Finn wandered out first, seemingly without a destination. Then Sam, with the same odd look on his face. Santana and Brittany followed, holding each other up, barely. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike dragged themselves out, shuffling zombie-like to their cars and homes. Only Quinn and Puck were left.

"It's okay, Baby Mama. She'll never be gone, I promise. You just gotta remember her."

"No!" Quinn screamed. She shot to her feet facing Puck, "She's not dead! I don't believe it! I can feel it! I'm going to go find her, no matter how long it takes"

" Baby Mama wait!"

Quinn continued to stride quickly out if the room with a determined look on her face.

"QUINN!"

She whirled around.

"WHAT!" The tears continued to cascade down her pale cheeks.

"I'm coming with you, don't even say no cause ill follow you anyway!" He shot her his Puck smile.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Fine. But if you make one more damn dirty joke I swear Puckerman, my foot is going so far up your ass, your ancestors will feel it!"

"Let's see you try Baby Mama!" He smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and strode down the hall with Puck at her side, only to be stopped by Brittany and Santana.

"Q! Where are you going?" Santana looked horrible but she still could deliver her patented glare at the two.

"To find Rachel, I know she's not dead"

Santana's expression hardened, "How the hell do you know, Tubbers? You got GPS for your dwarf? In case you haven't noticed, there's a burning shell of a car in the middle of the road! She's gone don't you get it!" Her walls were up at the beginning of her angry rant but shattered when she said 'dwarf'. Tears cascaded down her face.

"S, listen I can feel it! Please trust me!" Quinn all but begged her best friend. She couldn't do it without those two. They were practically Quinn's adopted sisters.

"S, I believe Q. I think we should go with her to save Rachel!" Brittany piped up. Honestly Brittany wanted desperately to believe Rachel was alive and now she had the chance to make it come true, " I want Rae-Rae back!" Her eyes started to water.

Santana's expression faltered. "Fine dammit! But if you get us killed Q so help me God I will end you!" She turned her heel and strode down the hallway towards the entrance to the school. "Are you guys coming or what?" She called over her shoulder.

The three exchanged bemused glances before hurrying off after the vicious Latina.

* * *

Kraven had spoken to his cousin Lucian about taking out Viktor and was met with good responses. He was positive the Lycan was on his side now. All he needed to do was manipulate the entire coven against Selene, but how to do that? I'll sit on it for now, at the moment he felt like heading to the city to feast on some human women. It was forbidden of course by the Elders but he didn't give a damn about their opinions. He jumped into his custom BMW and drove off, happy about his soon to be amazing night.

* * *

Selene was on a mission. She had spoken to most of the coven about the task her father set for her, she was given tips on where this human was, all of her new Intel pointing to Ohio of all places. She conceded that no one would suspect that state as a hideout. While looking through files, she discovered that this girl was only 16.

Selene pursed her lips, _"I wonder… why this girl? Who is she to Viktor? This isn't right."_ She huffed out a sigh, and strode to her computer, booking a flight to Ohio that night. It would be best to leave immediately before Kraven got to her.

Knowing him he'd have a little fun with the girl before he gave her to Viktor. She shuddered at the thought. Her decision was made. She was going to protect this girl until she found out the truth, Viktor be damned. Something wasn't right here and she knew that this secret could change everything.

* * *

Victoria was restless, she knew that there was something her brother was planning. She also knew that anything he does turns out devastating for _everyone_. She had a put a stop to this before it turned into a bloodbath.

There was a knock on her chamber door.

"Come in"

"My Lady" A Dark Haired man strode into the office.

"Lucian! What have you found?"

"My idiot cousin, informed me of his plans to 'recruit' the Lycans to take down Viktor," he snorted, "He also started bragging about bringing some human girl to Viktor. This was new, he never wants a human specifically."

Victoria had a feeling she knew where Lucian was going with this but she hoped she was wrong. Her brother would never do that to her, not again.

"Kraven said something about the girl…her name was Rachel…," He glanced at a folder he was carrying, "Berry. Rachel Berry,"

Her heart stopped. _"No…"_ She looked up at Lucian, "Do you have a picture with you by any chance?" Her eyes were frantic, Lucian noted. He shook his head then handed the folder he carried to Victoria. She flipped it open to the picture she hoped she would never have to see again, her daughter, the now Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel was flooded with memories, of a black haired man and a redheaded woman playing with her in a small cottage, somewhere in France. She saw glimpses of Alexander, and others she's never seen before, but her memories, the fact that she wasn't a surrogate child but born from two loving parents made her cry with happiness. He remembered her father, the Vampire Elder Markus, helping her pick flowers for her mother, the Werewolf Alpha Victoria, while Alexander watched happily.

Then it all changed. There were fights, and arguments until finally they had to give me up to protect me from Viktor who wanted me to be the ultimate fighter, to wipe out the Lycan threat, and bring humanity to its knees, allowing vampires to rule supreme. She shuddered and the memories faded out until she was staring at her own true reflection.

Her face was slimmer, nose pointed (she had to admit, she would miss the Jewish nose) sharp and delicate, eyes a shining grey-blue and hair long and blacker than the darkest night. In the light red glittered across the dark waves. She felt complete, if only a little sad at her family being apart.

'Rachel' smirked at Alexander.

"Grandfather."

Alexander smiled happily, "Ah so it worked I assume?"

"Yes you assume correctly, now what I would like to know what my true name is by the way. Since I can no longer be Rachel Berry, due to your interference," She shot him a mock-stern look.

"Your name is Catherine Corvinus. Now granddaughter, you are to need training to stop Viktor. It will be quick, only taking a month of your time, but you will train every day, hard and long, hardly any sleep and breaks to feed," He looked her in the eye, "Do you accept?"

'Rachel' turned back to the vanity, observing her features, glancing at her Grandfather through the mirror, she smirks a devilish smile and replies, "Only if you can keep up, old man."

Alexander barked out a laugh, "I am going to make you eat your words!"

XXXXXX

Woo! This just keeps getting better and better dontcha think? What do you guys think of the new developments? Like how i changed Rachel's name to Catherine, and her parents to Markus and Victoria? If you don't like it I will gladly redo the chapter for you, but only if there are enough reviews saying so. Otherwise it's staying. If you want me to do a chapter in Quinn's POV just again, review and tell me so. I'm doing this for my faithful readers so your opinion is welcomed. So REVIEW and tell me whatcha think:) Bad Ass 'Rachel' is coming out to play! Soon Selene, Quinn, and Michael will flaunt their badass flags in the air haha.


	4. Chapter 4: Worlds Collide

Hello again :) I thought I would post another chapter to address all the skepticism on how Catherine would work into this story. Mind you, making Rachel into Catherine, was intentional, but I'm going somewhere with it to please both Original Rachel fans and Badass Rachel fans :) I think you'll like the new plot development. Don't worry; the Gleeks and Quinn are going to meet up with Rach soon enough, some earlier than the others. Everyone is going to have to search for Rachel, Alexander is a sneaky guy. It's going to be a major manhunt…but to ease your minds, I will inform you of what I intend to do with Catherine/Rachel plot thingy this chapter. Hope you guys like where I'm going with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Underworld :) If I did, Faberry would be the new power couple and Sonja wouldn't be dead. All I own are the fiery Victoria and the studly Dante.

* * *

Quinn was stressed. She and the other three Gleeks that tagged along, drove to Santana's house to plan what they were going to do. This was difficult due to the fact that they had no leads.

"Something's missing! Nothing is adding up." Quinn paced across the floor as Santana voiced her skepticism.

"I know S, but what?" Quinn replied distractedly. She was peeling apart every inch of what happened that day, from Rachel's odd behavior to her apology to the diva. It wasn't making any sense.

"Well then let's start at where she was last seen," Puck put in, "Her car."

"Right, Pillsbury said that her car caught fire due to something electrical going haywire" Santana thought about it, "That it could have been prevented if someone had look under the hood."

"That's it! Rachel is always going on about how keeping everything perfect, why wouldn't she keep her car the same way? Always putting oil in, checking the water levels. She would have probably taken her car into the shop every few months!" Puck talked excitedly.

Quinn smiled, "And I'm sure Burt would have had her car all of those times! Let's go pay a visit to him, see when the last time Rachel visited his shop was."

Santana shot up grabbed he car keys and ran out the front door. Brittany still sat on the couch; she hadn't spoken since they got there.

"B? Is something wrong?" Quinn questioned.

"I think this was set up, Q"

"What do you mean Britt-Britt?" Puck spoke softly, kneeling beside Brittany.

"I don't think the car blew up on accident, someone did it. And it wasn't Rachel. I don't think she ran away, I think someone forced her, she wouldn't leave without telling anyone." Brittany looked up at Quinn. "I don't think we can do anything, the people who took her wouldn't be dumb enough to leave clues."

Quinn and Puck looked in shock at Brittany. They had no idea she thought this long about it, but what came out of her mouth was true and they couldn't help but lose a little hope at finding Rachel soon.

Santana honked outside and they all walked out the door solemnly, the facts of the situation weighing heavily on their minds

* * *

Catherine's bones were on fire, that damn old man was practically beating her every day. She knew she didn't belong here, this wasn't her place, this was Rachel's body, her life, but she had to learn from Alexander to better protect Rachel. Catherine sluggishly walked into her bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed, allowing sleep to take over.

_Catherine walked across the vast maze within her mind, searching for that elusive person. She always had to chase her, that girl could never sit still. She finally came across a doorway and opened it. She walked into the well-furnished room, everything a person could need was in it, and in the middle was a bed on where a brunette sat reading. "Rachel?"_

_Rachel looked up at Catherine and smiled.'_

"_Cat! How was today? Did Grandfather put you through the ringer? If you wish I can give you a rather good massage, my daddy taught me how to do it. He's a doctor with long hours and so he needs a massage after every shift, I'd gladly do this for you. Though I will need some supplies, if you wait here I can get them together." She finished her ramble with her wide smile, waiting for Catherine to answer._

_Catherine looked amused, "No I do not need a massage, and I thought I'd tell you about what I learned so you're not completely unprotected when you take your body back."_

"_Our body, we both share it! I am a part of you as you are of me, and I would like that you would teach me how to fight, though I must warn you I am not athletic in any way."_

"_You don't need to do anything physical; all we need to do is share memories." Catherine smiled at Rachel and walked to the bed where she took both of her hands and placed them on Rachel's temples. "Just take a deep breath and hold it, it will knock the wind out of you."_

_Rachel nodded and sucked in a breath. Suddenly a torrent of memories flashed through her skull and all around the room random memories swirled around them before being pushed into the divas mind. Learning about most forms of martial arts, weaponry, and some forms of natural magic that hybrids like Catherine and Rachel possess, like changing forms, black wings, control of creatures, and an affinity with the mind arts._

_As suddenly as it started, the wave of memories tapered off, leaving Rachel breathless and in awe._

"_THAT'S what you learned so far? Amazing!"_

_Catherine chuckled, "Yes, yes. You can now alter your form, which would help us. Now you don't have to be stuck here until I finish, but we can switch when Alexander wants to train, and you can come out when I can relax. It would save us energy. I'll take nap in your brain and you can stretch your tiny ghost legs. _

_Rachel smacked Catherine, "Don't make fun of my petite stature! I'm fun sized!" she pouted._

_Laughing, Catherine told Rachel about her day, and the fact that Alexander may allow her to leave the ship to go on her first mission._

"_Really? What's the mission?"_

"_Recon on Viktor's crime ring and keeping an eye on Kraven, he's been feeding on humans and bringing attention to himself." _

_Rachel frowned, "Can't you like take him out or lock him up? He's dangerous to the whole Vamp/Wolf secret."_

"_I wish I could but our safety is more important."_

_She huffed and said, "Very well but I have something to ask of you," she looked nervous, "Will you be willing to train me, so I can help you on recon missions? Between the two of us we could be a formidable force, two different people. They wouldn't suspect it but I need help on my poker face and pushing away my fear. I can't go around looking like a scared rabbit now can I?_

_Catherine considered Rachel's proposal. "It wouldn't hurt, better for you to have experience and helps you in tougher situations. I have to talk to Grandfather about it, but I'm sure he will agree to it. In fact I'm positive he will say something along the lines of 'You can't have Catherine protect you all the time and rely on her, you must be able to protect yourself' yada, yada, yada."_

_Rachel giggled, "Probably."_

_Catherine smiled, "Come on, let's get some sleep, I got to do all the heavy lifting, you just got to sit there and look pretty."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled, "You sleep, I have a date with Edgar Allen Poe" She lifts the book she had earlier._

"_Whatever! Be a geek!"_

"_Hey I have plenty of time to sleep, not my fault I can't whether its day or night!"_

_Sticking her tongue out childishly, "Too bad you don't have my awesome Vampire clock skills, I can tell when dawn is!"_

_Rachel laughed._

_Catherine hopped onto the bed alongside Rachel and dove under the blankets, "If someone knocks tell them to go to hell."_

_Giggling, Rachel nods and turns her attention to her book, while Catherine sleeps off her exhaustion.

* * *

_

Selene's plane touched down in Columbus late at night, she had a car drive her to the outskirts of Lima, ready to hunt for the girl.

First she had to pay a visit to the local police station for information. She crouched then shot off like a rocket in the direction of the station, dodging past the random drunk teenager, stumbling home after a fun night.

She slid to a stop across the street, observing the front doors. She cocked her head and listened for heartbeats within the building, only hearing a few. She dashed across the street, and crouched by the front window. Selene peers inside to see an overweight police officer sleeping at his desk in the front room. She rolls her eyes and walks to the front doors, slowly opening them, and then shutting it behind her.

Flashing around to look over the large man's shoulder, she looks at the monitors that show that cameras are placed all around the building. She reaches over and switched off the cameras, then whirling around and taking off down a side door.

Dipping and dodging through doorways, Selena finally reaches the archive room. Sliding into the nearest desk holding a computer, she logs on and hacks into the system. Entering the search option, she types in 'Rachel Berry'.

A few seconds pass when the search brings up a burnt wreckage, and a coroner's report. Selene frowned, the girl couldn't be dead. She looked over the investigation report, and showed that something seemed off about the circumstance of the explosion.

As she leans in to read more, only she hears footsteps padding down the hallway. They weren't the normal thud of police boots, so she shoots up and dives into the shadows to wait and see where these odd footsteps lead.

They seemed to stop in front of the door, and Selene hears four pairs of heartbeats thudding loudly in their chests. _"They're scared?" _thinks Selene. The door opens slowly, and four figures slip into the room. She looks and realizes that she forgot to log off the computer she was at because one of the figures breaks off and moves to the desk.

The light shines on her face, showing a pretty blonde girl with hazel eyes. When she looks closely at what's on the computer, her eyes start to water. She drops herself into the seat while one of the others clicks on a flashlight. Selene panics slightly, when the mohawked boy starts to scan the room with it. Quickly deciding on revealing herself she steps in the beam of light.

The boy, startled, drops the flashlight. Everyone's head whips around to see the light shining on spiked heels. The Hispanic girl stoops and lifts the flashlight slowly to shine at Selene's face.

"Greetings."

* * *

Victoria is sitting in a plane, traveling to Ohio to see her daughter, the one she gave up long ago. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of a one year old girl laughing happily while her father swung her around the room.

Her heart hurt. For her child, and for her lover who was trapped by her brother in the haunting castle. She was pulled from her thoughts by the stewardess who informed her they were on final approach.

Finally after sixteen years, she would see her darling girl. She could only hope that Catherine would remember her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another plane Kraven was thinking of his easy coast to being the King of Vampires. He had the Lycans on his payroll, the coven was on his side, and all he had to do was get some idiotic human girl who couldn't possibly overpower her. Selene was probably still stuck back at the mansion with no leads. HA! She wouldn't be able to do anything, he was winning and Kraven loved every minute of it.

He spotted a rather delicious looking stewardess. He decided to get her to follow him back to his hotel. No one would suspect a think. This victory was tasting rather sweet. The stewardess turned to him and he smiled charmingly at her, while she flushed and smiled back shyly. Yes, very sweet.

* * *

The next morning, Catherine wandered into her Grandfathers study. He was writing something in a language she couldn't make heads or tails of. Looking up at her questioningly, she began her explanation of what Rachel told her last night.

After she described Rachel's wishes, Alexander sat and thought it over.

"Can you switch, please? I'd like to speak to her in person."

"Of course, Grandfather."

Catherine closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate on something. Suddenly her image wavered then shattered. There stood Rachel blinking her eyes quickly.

"Holy Streisand that felt weird."

Alexander tried to smother his smile at the girl's slip.

"Greetings, Grandfather! I assume my other half told you of my wishes, and I hope you considered it thoroughly because I absolutely refuse to sit there every time there's something dangerous afoot!"

She stares determinedly at her Grandfather. She refused to back down on this. Rachel hated feeling helpless.

"I have thought about this for a long time child, and I sent out Dante to retrieve this from my vaults to help with the situation,"

He opened his desk and drew out a necklace with a Crest as the pendant. The Crest had a moon, three stars and a tree on it with a Celtic knot in the center, and within the knot was a gorgeous ruby that seemed to glitter with its own light.

"This is the Corvinus family crest. It amplifies your natural magic. If you use this, I'm sure you and Catherine can temporarily split apart, allowing you two to train together and get things done quickly. It would also help in missions as well. The downside is that one of you will gain the Werewolf curse while the other will take the Vampire."

Rachel stood speechless at the new information given. She blinked a few times before leaning forward and grasping the piece of jewelry delicately, as if it would break if she made a sudden movement.

"Our family crest?" she asked softly.

Alexander nodded.

Her eyes shined suspiciously.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Can…Can I see mom? Please? I never had a mother growing up and I-"she lost the battle with her tears and they leaked from her eyes. "I want her." She whispered.

Alexander rose and strode around his desk, pulling Rachel into a hug. "I will see what I can do"

He didn't know if his daughter-in-law wanted him to bring up the past. He was sure she didn't want to see Rachel, but he understood. Why allow what you want most, only to have it ripped away again after a while. He doubts Victoria could do that again. She was devastated the first time, and Alexander didn't know how she could do it a second time. He decided he would call Victoria tonight and ask if she would be willing to see Rachel and by extension, Catherine. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Would you like to put the necklace on now?"

She nodded and slipped the chain around her neck.

Rachel eyes seemed to unfocus then a ghost like shade seemed to pull itself away from her body, like an echo. It snapped back into Rachel then pulled away again, but this time looking like Catherine, she had her eyes closed, with a look of concentration on her face until finally she broke away and her body seemed to become less translucent and more solid.

Catherine took a deep breath then let it out slowly, while Rachel shuddered.

"That felt creepy," they both said simultaneously.

They glanced at each other then let out a small laugh.

Alexander smiled happily and clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Now that you two are ready let's get to training!"

He swept out of the room down to the training room, only just hearing twin groans of frustration from the girls. He barked out a laugh and continued on.

The two girls turned to each other when Rachel spoke up, "This is unbelievably weird, you're me but not really…how in the heck does that work?"

Catherine giggled, "No idea, just go with it. That's what I do. I've decided that this is too weird to comment on." Shaking her head, she followed her Grandfather out the door.

Rachel stared wide eyed at the door before snapping back to reality and rushing after herself (?) _"Barbra! This is so odd!"_

XXXX

Okayyy! Hope that cleared up some things, Catherine is the embodiment of Rachel's old life. Catherine is the 'sixth sense', the Vampire/Werewolf part of Rachel, her instincts. Rachel shut away her supernatural life, but it couldn't go away. Not completely, so her mind created Catherine and after a while she became two separate people. So until Rachel comes to terms with her new life and is prepared to take on the Werepyre within her, Catherine and Rachel remain two separate entities. I hope you like Selene meeting the foursome. That's Quinn's ticket to Rachel for sure. Selene's intense meeting immature teens will have some comedic relief from all the drama so I hope you guys like that. Especially Selene and Santana banter, something tells me they are going to be the best of friends. Haha next chappy is how the foursome ends up at the police station and Victoria, and Kraven landing in Ohio and a little Quinn POV.


	5. Chapter 5: Joining Forces

Well I'm going to keep this short and get on to the story! I'm gonna start with Selene and the Gleeks….ha! That sounded like some bad 80s band :) Kraven won't be in this chappy until the very end and a Gleek makes an appearance too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Underworld :) If I did Faberry would be the new power couple and Sonja wouldn't be dead. All I own is the fiery Victoria and the studly Dante!

* * *

Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Brittany finally arrived at Burt's shop. They entered through the garage door, and saw him staring at a piece of what looked like and engine scratching his head.

"Mr. Hummel?" Quinn tapped his shoulder.

He turned and smiled at the group, "Hello kids, Kurt's not here, I think he's hanging out with a new friend of his…I think his name was Blaine?"

Quinn smiled sadly, "Where actually here to talk to you about Rachel…" she trailed off.

Burt's smile fell.

"Oh."

Puck stared at Burt and went straight to the point, "We need to know when was the last time Rachel came into your shop to get her car checked out."

Burt looked confused and a little sad.

"Why…would you need to know that?"

"We...we think Rachel's death wasn't really an accident," Quinn answered. She decided he didn't need to know all of their theories.

"I'm not sure…why would you need to know this?"

"Rachel's not one to forget to maintenance her car, we want to know when was the last time she came in here to check it out." Quinn asked, her cold mask slipping on her face. She couldn't afford to have him back out or ask questions.

Burt frowned, "You kids shouldn't snoop around, and you could get arrested for interfering. But I'll help, if Rachel's death wasn't an accident, I want to catch the bastard that did it to her."

He strode around the big contraption he was looking at and walked to a desk in the corner. He pulled a drawer open and slipped out a book. He flipped a couple pages and scanned it. "Here it is, she came in about two weeks ago, there was nothing wrong with the car, she kept it in tip top shape…in fact the car was new, just bought for her sixteenth birthday. Your right about one thing kids, that accident wasn't and accident, it couldn't be."

Burt had an angry look cross his face.

"Mr. Hummel, we are going to find out who did this, we won't stop." Puck spoke up.

"Don't say that, we don't need four more kids dead on our hands," he paused, "Don't you guys go looking for trouble, promise me."

The foursome exchanged looks then nodded at Burt. He gave them a grim smile and wished them luck.

They left the shop contemplating what they just heard. "So B was right." Santana frowned, and stared at Brittany.

"Yeah, she was right." Quinn said. She thought about other ways to get more information.

"Hey I got an idea," Puck spoke. The other girls turned to him, but he was looking across the street.

He was staring at the police station.

"Jesus, Puckerman!" Santana barked out.

* * *

_Fast forward a few hours:_

"Hi!"

"Britt!" Santana hissed.

"What? I want to be polite, S," she turned back to the mysterious dark-haired woman, "What's your name?"

The woman looked bemused before answering, "Selene, and what is your name?"

"I'm Brittany, this is Santana, that guy is Puck, and she's Quinn!"

"B, she could be a cop!" Puck was trying to put his hand over Brittany's mouth but she kept squirming out if his grip.

"Would a cop sit in the dark?" Quinn spoke up and stared at the quiet woman, "What are you doing here?"

Selene glanced at the screen, "Apparently the same thing you are here for."

Quinn frowned, "Do you know what happened?" she gestured to the computer and its contents.

"Only that the 'accident' wasn't really an accident"

The teens exchanged looks.

"We were thinking the same thing," Quinn paused, "Do you think you can help us find her? You seem to know who's involved or have the connections to know who took her. Please help us." Quinn begged the taller woman.

Selene mulled it over, and then thought these children knew a lot about this Rachel Berry. They could help her find the girl and win Rachel's trust. If her friends are with her, she should come with Selene.

"Alright. I will do it. But I must warn you, whatever you see from here on out, are the most dangerous things in existence. I don't know what your friend did to gain their attention, but know that if anyone other than a handful of people have her, it could possibly mean her death. For real this time." Selene whirled around and sat back at the computer, leaving the children to look at her in shock and a little fear.

"Rachel…what the hell were you doing?" Quinn whispered to herself. _"Please don't be hurt, oh god, not now, not when I finally understand, I need to tell you this. I won't be able to live with myself otherwise,"_ Quinn was struggling to keep her tears in, she wanted to tell Rachel the truth but Quinn is now realizing that there is a strong possibility that that won't be able to happen and she couldn't come to terms with it.

The others were in varying states of shock. Santana was slowly turning her shock into anger; she wanted answers not vague tidbits of information.

Brittany was absorbing everything about the situation, the look on Quinn's face standing out. Brittany filed that information for a later date.

Puck on the other hand was very pissed; he didn't want anyone hurting his Jewish American Princess. He didn't give a damn that they were supposedly the 'most dangerous things in existence'. He was gonna kick some ass!

Selene was finished scanning the little bit of information that was on the screen, thinking that the Lima PD were all incompetent fools.

She turned to look at the teens and said, "I was correct in assuming that someone from my world has taken your friend but I see no evidence of either, my people, nor my enemies' were here. Someone else has entered this game…" She glanced back at the screen.

That's when Santana finally exploded, "Look, Lady! I'm sick and goddamn tired of your _fucking_ vague answers. Tell us who might have taken our friend now!" She looked ready to lunge.

The others were in fear for the dark beauty, but she just looked amused and maybe a tiny bit disconcerted…Selene secretly thought that if this girl was turned into something supernatural then she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"I doubt you could get anything out of me if I wasn't willing to tell you but since I _am_ going to tell you, just realize that once I do, you will be stuck in this world with no way out. You will possibly die a horrible painful death. Do you still wish to know what I do?"

Santana looked a bit afraid but steeled herself, "Bring it! If I can handle Sue Sylvester in a menopause rampage, then I can handle whatever you throw at me!"

Selene looked sadly at the children whose lives she was about to rip away, "You won't be able to return home, you will be stuck along with your friend. No rest for the wicked…"

The foursome looked shocked. "What do you mean 'no returning home'? We are bringing our friend back and continuing on with our lives!" said Quinn, "We _are _coming back!"

"What's where you are wrong Quinn, so tell me do you still want to save your friend, also giving up your lives in the process?" Selene really didn't want to do this to these children but she had to find the girl.

Quinn's face hardened. "I accept."

The others turned to her, looking like they wanted to argue with her, only slowly but surely they accepted alongside her. In fact Brittany looked excited.

Selene frowned, "Sit down; this will be a bit shocking for you."

The foursome exchanged looks again then sat.

"There is en existence a secret world separate from yours…" and Selene launched into the story of the existence of Vampires and Werewolves, and the never ending fight between the two species and how she was a Vampire. She explained her theories, about Rachel, Viktor, her mission, and subsequent secret betrayal of the Vampire Elder.

Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Puck sat in shock.

Until Santana came to her senses and shot up, "What the fuck is this? You are insane lady! Vampires! Werewolves! Bull-_fucking-_shit! She was breathing heavily after her outburst. She wondered how Berry did it all the damn time.

Selene rose from her position at the desk.

She turned to the giant file cabinet in the corner, grasped the sides tightly, and lifted it above her head effortlessly. She set it back down softly, to avoid drawing the attention of the fat sleeping cop up front.

Selene then turned to the others, watching their reactions.

All she saw were dropped jaws. Selene smirked inwardly.

She strode to the door pulling it open, "Come along, I have a guess to where your friend is,"

The foursome snapped out of their stupor and jumped after Selene who was striding down the hall listening for others.

The made it out to the front room where the cop was still asleep, the clock behind him reading 4 AM.

Selene frowned at the time.

She gestured to for the others to go to the door while she switched on the cameras. Finishing, she pushed them out the door, wanting to get indoors before the sun rose.

As they walked down the street, a limo passed, only to slam on its brakes and reverse quickly, stopping right by the bewildered teens and the tense Vampire. An angry Redhead burst from the back, and stormed up to the group, focusing on Selene,

"You!"

* * *

Alexander, Catherine, and Rachel were sitting in the training room. They were trying to time how long the duo could split apart. The time so far was three hours, but Alexander wanted more.

Rachel's brain was on fire from repeatedly splitting apart from Catherine; Alexander wanted a faster split time, to make it second nature. She regretted making fun of Catherine for complaining about Grandfathers strenuous exercise regimen. He was a taskmaster on speed!

Catherine on the other hand was getting increasingly bored. She was used to Grandfathers work speed now, even though it has been a few days. She had Werepyre strength…well just 'Were' now. Rachel took the Vampire part. She wasn't looking forward to the full moon when out on a mission. Catherine had no intention of showing off her goods no matter the situation.

"Grandfather! Can we please move on to something else! I'm getting bored!" Catherine had enough.

Alexander smiled mischievously, "Well then why don't we get your brain power flowing, and your hands moving!"

He walks to a cabinet in the corner and pulls out two cases. "These are broken pocket watches, you must finish them before lunch or you're running around the city fifty times with a car over your shoulders. Here's the manual, have fun!"

He dropped the thick book on the floor between them and left the two girls to stare incredulously at the giant book and impossible task given to them by their insane relative, and wondered, again, on how they were descended from this man.

Viktor sat at his throne enjoying the anger being thrown around by his council. They thought they had power here but they were just pawns like everyone else.

His eyes wandered down to the gold tomb on the floor of the chamber, his eyes tracing over the elaborate 'M' engraved on the top. He smiled darkly at the prisoner he held there, and would stay there for the next 80 years, another 80 years before he would need to kill off that imbecile. His sister would be in anguish and the Lycans will be brought back under his thumb like before. Those beasts cost him his daughter by defiling her, he'd kill Lucian himself and his pet gorilla Raze.

Until then, he will let Selene and Kraven bring him the key to being permanently in power. The child of the First will not take his throne; Viktor will make her his pet, and make her his best assassin. It will put fear in his enemies and he will use her to lead his army against the humans, and very soon, he will rule the world.

His plan was centuries in the making and he will finally put it into motion. But first he will have to pay a little visit to Soren, to help him…prepare to break the child when it was brought to him. Viktor gripped his sword when his servants brought forth a traitor, he will vent his frustrations on this idiot.

Blood always made him happy.

* * *

Victoria strode across the airport terminal to meet her limo. She watched as the hundreds of people ran every way to get to their destination. She couldn't understand today's obsession with time. Meeting her driver, she sat in silence for the three hour long drive to Lima, Ohio.

As they pulled into the town square, they passed a group of people, one of them she recognized as Viktor's second in command, his replacement daughter, Selene. Victoria shouted for her driver to stop and reverse to them, she burst out of her car incensed, storming up to the girl who looked ready to attack,

"You!"

Selene looked uncomfortable while the humans, Victoria realized, looked afraid. Victoria calmed herself down to avoid exposing herself.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here, leave before I do something you'll regret!"

"Dog! This isn't your problem! I won't let you have that innocent girl!"

"It is my problem! More so than you realize!"

The four teens heads shot back an fourth, watching as both women's body language screamed, 'DANGER!'.

Quinn immediately shot between them and held out their hands, "Enough!"

They looked down on the young girl and the Redhead shoved her away, striding up to Selene and getting in her face, hissing, "This isn't your fight, leave now before I call in my friends," gesturing to her driver who stood ready for a scuffle.

Selene shook her head, "You have no idea what's going on here, you're about as clueless as a newborn!"

"Oh really? Do you know that I am the Lycan Alpha? Or that your 'father' is my twin brother!" Victoria was getting angrier with every word, "Or that my daughter is the girl you're searching for!" She screamed out. "It is my business so butt the fuck out you goddamn leech!" Finally snapping and grabbing Selene by her throat and slamming her on the brick wall behind the group.

Victoria's eyes looked wild; she was breathing hard, and rapidly losing control. Only when her driver managed to pry her off Selene and onto the ground was she able to get a handle on the beast.

Shoving her driver's hands away, she rose to her feet glaring at a speechless Vampire and horrified humans. _"Shit,"_ she thought, "_What have I done?"_

Selene cleared her throat, "My...my apologies, Miss…?"

"Victoria." She replied shortly.

"Victoria. We were searching for your daughter because my…father…is planning something and I decided to get to the bottom of it. These are your daughters friends," she gestured to the teens standing there looking awkward.

"Quinn," a hazel eyed girl waved half-heartedly.

"Puck," a muscular boy with a Mohawk, smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Santana, "the Latina gave her a stiff nod.

"And Brittany," she was surprised when the happy girl bounced forward and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Hi Rachel's Mom!"

The group stared incredulously at the ditzy blonde.

"Err...hello Brittany," Victoria tentatively hugged her back.

Brittany smiled brightly and stepped back, "Say hello guys, don't be rude!"

The other three stared at her, and mumbled 'hellos' and 'hi's' at the amused Werewolf.

Victoria looked to Selene, but she shook her head and shrugged.

Fixing a stern mask on her face, "So tell me what you know so far,"

* * *

Surprisingly, the girls managed to finish the pocket watches before lunch, with hand cramps to prove it.

Alexander walked in and observed their finished work, and smirked at the two girls who were nursing a massive headache.

"Excellent, girls!" The two only muttered curses and continued to lay on their backs, too tired to answer with proper and polite sentences.

Alexander took pity on them and passed the two females some pain killers.

"Now! We learn why you fixed those watches,"

"Yes, I would like to know why you made us do that pointless task, Grandfather," Catherine was a little grumpy.

"Agreed, "Rachel on the other hand was slowly working back her usual bubbly personality.

Catherine secretly thought Rachel had some sort of ADD. She needed to get some Ritalin in that diva's system before she smacked the girl. She loved Rachel to death, but she was always talkative at the most ridiculous times…like when she sleeps! Does that girl not have a bedtime or something? Rachel was made to be a Vampire!

"Well, I'm going to teach you something that can help you on your missions and allow you to build your own weapons to fight Lycans and Vampires who wish to destroy you"

Alexander then launched into a brief explanation of Steampunk influences in their weapons and clothes, he talked about how Steampunk could reanimate humans, replace appendages, and basically do anything imaginable.

The girls sat in fascination of the new technique.

Dante entered silently, waiting for Alexander to finish.

"I have Dante here to train and teach you in the art of Steampunk. Knowing this will allow you to use our weapons better and faster. I'll leave you two to learn, and Dante?"

"Yes, Lord Alexander?"

"Train them up some when you're done? I want Rachel on the same page as Catherine. When she's ready, have them both spar," Dante nodded his acceptance.

Alexander left the room, and Dante quickly shot into his explanation of how Steampunk works in weapons and hand to hand combat.

* * *

Lucian walked the halls of the Lycan headquarters. Victoria left him in charge of the Wolves while she searched for her missing daughter and heir. Lucian knew the impact of this girl's existence in the supernatural world. It meant the uniting of two warring species. He knew what it meant to everything he once knew but honestly Lucian couldn't care less.

He was tired of fighting, tired of the bloodshed, and most of the pack agreed with him. It's been too long, but Lucian still fought against the Vampires, because Viktor continues to rule over them.

Lucian hated Viktor, and honestly he wanted Markus to rule, the Vampire was the lover to his Alpha, which was surprising because he thought all Vampires hated Lycans.

Lucian didn't mind Markus; he was kind, and fair. He only hoped that his Alpha found her daughter in time and ended Viktor's rule soon, for he knew not how much time he had to keep the Lycans from pulling an all-out attack against the Vampires in one giant final strike. It was either all or nothing for them.

Raze pulled Lucian out of his thoughts when he informed him that the shipment of UV rounds had arrived. Nodding, Lucian followed Raze to the loading dock.

He hoped things will better, for everyone.

* * *

Kraven strolled across Lima, his eyes wandering, only to spot Selene with four teens and the Lycan Alpha, Vivian or something.

Frowning, he caught a blonde boy heading in the direction of the group.

"You, boy. Who are those teenagers with my…friends?"

The blonde boy looked at him skeptically but he answered, "Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany."

"And your name?"

"Sam, Sam Evans." Kraven was listening into the conversation being held across the street, hearing that the teens were Berry's friends.

_'Well, Selene. Two can play at this game."_

"Okay Sam Evans, you're going to help me whether you like it or not," smiling evilly down at the boy, Kraven dragged him down a side alley, while the blonde struggled uselessly against him, throwing punches wildly. Kraven lifted him up against the wall, and Sam froze in fear. "W-What are you?"

"Me? Well boy, I am a Vampire plain and simple. And you will be my little informant or I will end you."

"What do you want from me?" Sam was trying really hard not to faint in fear.

"I want…," Kraven paused. Quickly deciding Sam's fate, "You to tell me everything you know about Rachel Berry," Kraven finished his statement by biting into Sam's neck, forever changing the nerdy boy into a creature of the night. Sam let out a scream of pain and finally passed out.

Dropping the now unconscious Sam to the floor, Kraven wiped the blood from his lips, and frowned. He didn't count on the girl already being dead.

Oh well, he'd just go back to Viktor and explain the news, telling him that he found out what happened while Selene spoke with filthy humans and Lycans all day. Oh yes, she would be banished and he would be one step closer to being King.

Glancing back at the changing teen, he strolled out of the alley, leaving Sam to die in the alley. _"The Sun should take care of him."_

_

* * *

_

What Kraven didn't notice as the pair of eyes following his exit from the alley, or those same eyes catching sight of blood at the corner of his lips. Selene was pissed. Abruptly ending the conversation with the Lycan Alpha, she started across the street, intending to see who Kraven had killed. The others paused, then quickly follow the silently fuming Death Dealer.

XXXXXX

More drama! I hope you guys liked the inclusion of Steampunk; I've noticed that in the movies, Steampunk was used a lot but wasn't really noticed. Like Selene's disks she used against Raze and Sonja's sword shooting out said disks when she was being chased by first gen Lycans. And they stuck to Victorian style, which is a choice of dress of Steampunk fanatics. Anyway Selene and the group have met up with Victoria and are now going to pay a visit to Alexander where they finally see Rachel! I wonder how they are going to handle two different kinds of 'Rachel'. And Sammy boy is most likely tagging along for the ride because of Kraven the douche!

Now Review!


	6. Chapter 6: War Zone

Okay, this chappy is for Sammy boys transformation (he's taking Rigel's place in the movie, but he's not going to die in this fic), trying to get to Rachel (who is currently in New York, with Alexander) and Rachel coming to terms with the fact that she's a Werepyre and melding Catherine and herself together.:) Oh there's a fight scene too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld! All I own are the lovely Victoria and the Abercrombie and Fitch model Dante :) hahaha!

* * *

Selene dashed into the alley, immediately spotting the prone figure. Gliding over to the body, she made out cropped bleach blonde hair and well-muscled arms. Crouching down she touched the bite marks then his neck, searching for a pulse.

Surprised she found one, Selene lifted the boy, ready to run to the nearest abandoned home, to guide the blonde through his change. As she turned, Victoria and the others ran up to Selene, catching sight of the soon to be Vamp.

"Sam!" Quinn cried. She rushed to Selene's side and grasped Sam's head between her hands, turning it to show his blood covered neck.

"You know this human?" Selene asked.

"Umm, yeah. He's my boyfriend…kind of." She blushed then frowned. Quinn thought that would change soon but the whole thing was complicated because of Sam changing into a friggin Vampire!

Selene looked at her questioningly but was interrupted from asking for an explanation by Puck.

"What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay?" asked Puck worriedly.

Selene frowned, "He is turning, we must get him under cover and away from the sun."

"What?" The four voices echoed down the narrow passage.

"Shh! Quiet all of you! Do you want someone to call the police! I have a bloody child in my hands!" Selene hissed.

The others looked contrite, while Victoria spoke up, taking charge, "Selene, get the boy to my limo, I have a safe house nearby, we can hold up there. The rest of you go home until we can deal with this situation. We don't need to have the police looking for a couple of missing teens."

Arguing erupted between the Lycan and the humans. They refused to leave Sam's side but Victoria was adamant. "We don't need you bringing attention to us! This is bigger than all of you! Go home and I will call you when he awakens. Besides, four humans with a newly changed Vampire is a bad idea. We will calm him down. You need to stay away!" Victoria's authority rang out and the foursome sagged in submission.

They shuffled away from the three, heading to Quinn's house that was a few blocks away. Quinn suddenly stopped and rushed back.

"Your phone." She said shortly, holding out her hand.

Victoria pulled hers out and handed it to the shorter girl. Quinn took it and typed in a number before handing it back.

"Call me the second it's safe," Giving the Lycan a stern look, she turned and dashed off after her friends.

Selene sped towards the limo, already feeling that the sun will rise in a few minutes.

"We must hurry, it's almost sunrise."

Victoria signaled for her driver to step on it.

Finally arriving at the safe house, which was a three story red brick apartment building, they had the driver carry Sam inside. Victoria sent the driver out to get blood from the nearest blood bank while they set up shop.

Selene looked for chains to tie him down. She knew how vicious and feral a newborn was the first night. They didn't stop until they got blood in them. She finally found some rather thick chains in a chest located in a makeshift medical room on the second floor.

Victoria lifted Sam and took him up to the third floor, while Selene followed, carrying the chains.

She led them into a bedroom and gestured to Selene to set up the chains while she set the boy onto the bed. He was starting to squirm, she was sure he was about to wake up so they hurried to secure him.

They stepped back and sat in some chairs that were the room, waiting. After five minutes, Sam's eyes snapped open and he tried to shoot up but was held back by the chains that encircled his torso.

Squirming, he tried to escape but was being impaired by his arms and legs being tethered to the wall and floor. He screamed, and hissed, looking feral.

"RELEASE ME!" He roared. Sam continued to thrash against his bonds. The two women walked to his bed and held him down. The driver rushed in, hearing the scream, holding a cooler.

Victoria gestured for him to take her place while she opened the cooler and pulled out a few bags of blood. Walking up to Selene, she handed the bags and the reins to the more experienced woman.

Selene stood over Sam's head, yanking his head back and prying open his jaw but he managed to break free of her grasp every time. Finally she yelled, "Look fool, do you want blood or not!"

Sam froze and looked pleadingly at Selene, nodding his head quickly.

"Then hold damn still and open your mouth!"

He complied and Selene ripped open the top off one of the bags and tipped it into Sam's mouth. He greedily drank, making a mess, splattering blood across his face, hair and shirt, causing him look like a deranged killer.

The more blood he drank, the calmer he became, until finally he sagged against his restraints. Taking a few calming breaths, he gestured for the women to release him.

Victoria looked questioningly at Selene, who nodded.

The two Lycans unlocked the chains and stepped back from the bed, waiting for the new Vampire to sit up. Sam didn't get up immediately.

He lay there for a little while, absorbing his new situation, while Selene stroked his forehead comfortingly. Looking up at her, he asked, "Am…Am I really a Vampire?"

Selene nodded sadly.

Sam closed his eyes, tears trailing from them slowly.

Victoria stepped up to Selene's side and asked if she should call the other teens and tell them to come over. She looked down at Sam and nodded her head.

Victoria turned and left the room, the driver following her out the door.

Selene sat with Sam and waited for the other children to arrive, promising herself that she would mentor this boy because he didn't deserve this life and Selene wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for him.

Hearing multiple footsteps ascending the stairs, Selene realized she had been sitting there for the past twenty minutes thinking.

The door opened and four teens rushed in, trying to get at Sam first.

Sam shot up at the disturbance and dropped into a defensive crouch, his newly sharpened teeth bared.

The foursome froze while Selene jumped in front of Sam, trying to calm him down.

When things finally settled and their hearts stopped hammering in their chests, everyone managed to comfort Sam in their own way and talk about what happened, then after, they all found a seat to have a much needed conversation.

"So, what now?" said Quinn.

"Regroup, buy plane tickets to New York and meet Alexander at the docks. He should have Rachel." Said Victoria.

"Wait, how do you know where Alexander is?" said Selene.

Victoria bowed her head and said, "He called me the other day asking me to come see…Rachel," she frowned at the name, looking at the teenagers in the room. They didn't know that Rachel was Catherine, yet, "He told me he was docking in New York for the next week, for me, but after that he would leave to travel back to the West Coast for his patrol route."

"Hold on, back up a sec," Santana was confused, "Who is Alexander, and why is he on a ship?"

Selene turned to her. "Alexander is the first immortal, and the Father to the First Werewolf and Vampire. He travels the world on a ship with his Cleaners, who are stationed worldwide to clean up the mess that the two warring species leave behind after a fight. They hide our existence from the humans."

She turned back to Victoria, "Plane tickets have already been arranged, we leave in two days for New York, we will meet here at 8PM,"

They all nodded then dispersed, Santana, Puck, and Brittany leaving to make excuses to family members for their absence in a few days. Quinn stayed behind to talk to a quiet Sam.

"Hey,"

Sam said nothing and continued to stare at his hands.

Quinn walked to Sam taking his face into her palms, frowning she spoke, "Tell me what's wrong, Sam."

An angry look crossed his face, "Do you still have feelings for Puck?"

"What! No! EW! How did you get that idea! The dude knocked me up for Christ Sake! At 16! I'm sure as hell never having him come within a fifty mile radius of me if he still liked me!"

"Well sorry; you two seemed cozy back in Glee when we found out about Rachel. You seemed a bit too cozy!"

"_If only you knew, Sam" _Quinn thought bitterly, _"I'm in love, but with someone you wouldn't expect…I should end this now, before I hurt him even more,"_

"Sam, I need to tell you something but don't get mad, it's not because you're a Vampire but because, really, it was all for power," she took a deep breath, "I'm breaking up with you because, we have no spark Sam, there's nothing there for me, I can't continue to lead you on. I'm no longer obsessed with power or high school. We are in a situation completely past that stage. We've had to mature really quickly Sam, and I feel that what we together represented was something that I no longer stand for. I'm sorry."

Sam sat speechless. He didn't expect this.

"But…"

"No, Sam! Don't make this harder than it is. You know deep down we don't belong together! It was all about power for us, power I no longer want, nor need. It's over."

She whirled around and left him sitting on the bed, heartbroken.

* * *

Catherine and Rachel had finished their lesson on Steampunk 101 from Dante and were making designs for weapons that he was going to have created for them. These weapons would be used for their sparring session later in the week. That session would determine whether Catherine and Rachel could be one single entity instead of two.

If Rachel could beat Catherine, then she was ready. Alexander had some theories on what would happen when she did combine with Catherine, namely in the physical and emotional sense. He thought she wouldn't change that much but would take some stand out features of Catherine:

She would essentially meld with Rachel, leaving her relatively the same, except with grey-blue eyes, slightly darker hair, red highlights, a somewhat angular face, and a body at its physical peak.

Emotionally however, he thought that she will continue to keep her compassion but had the capacity to kill without hesitation, but only those who deserve it. She will still be Rachel, but take the 'Catherine' mentality when needed.

They both liked this compromise, Rachel honestly didn't want to change that much. She enjoyed her image, and disliked change but it would help in the long run. She could no longer be completely herself. She was supposed to be dead for Barbra's Sake!

She refocused on her design, grinning madly at what she had in store for her double. She absently brought her hand out and took a wine glass filled with blood.

When she first became a Vamp, she was disgusted with the fact that she had to drink human blood, she was a Vegan after all, but unfortunately she had to give up that particular life choice because her soon to be Lycan side, had to have meat regularly.

Her stomach rolled at the thought but she shook away her feelings. She had obligations, an entire species to lead. She couldn't have any reservations on her new change. The world was riding on her shoulders and she sure as hell wouldn't let them down.

* * *

_A Few Days Later:_

The mixed species group met back at Victoria's safe house and waited to depart. The teens told their parents they had been chosen to head to New York for a Glee workshop. When the driver pulled up, they all piled in to the limo and hunkered down for the long trip ahead of them.

They all had separate conversations going. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn discussed how Rachel was and if anything would be different when they met. The unspoken question was whether Rachel was still humans (A/N:that's a big negative, skipper!). Puck and Sam were discussing Sam's transformation, while Selene and Victoria discussed motherhood. They were all absorbed into their conversations, so they jumped when the driver called to them that they had arrived.

They boarded their plane and after an hour, the plane touched down at JFK.

There, Selene arranged for transport in the form of three sports cars: One black Porsche 911 Turbo for Selene, a silver Koenigsegg Agera, and a black four door BMW. The two boys basically swooned at the cars while the girls rolled their eyes at the boys' obvious show of testosterone. Santana snatched the keys from Selene and gave the two guys her best HBIC glare when they tried to object. She passed the keys to Quinn, who looked at her questioningly.

"Me and B wanna get our cuddle on in the back seat, you can either sit with man-child or Lady Lips up front, you pick"

Quinn opened her mouth to argue but was completely ignored by the Latina.

She scowled and jumped into the driver's seat, not looking forward to sitting with either, her recently ex-boyfriend or baby daddy for the next half hour. Unsurprisingly, Puck called shotgun stating that the beautiful people sat up front, earning himself a slap to the back of the head from Santana.

After they got situated, the car fell into silence while they followed the Lycan and Vampire to the docks.

A half hour later they pulled up to a huge tanker ship, a host of men dressed in black carrying guns watching their path to the huge boat. They stopped by the plank that allowed people to enter and leave the boat. Exiting the car, the group strode cautiously to the daunting tanker. A handsome blonde man met them at the bottom of the plank.

"Greetings, my name is Dante, Lord Alexander's personal bodyguard. He asked me to bring you to the training room, where he is currently with your daughter. Unfortunately you arrived a bit late and the action already started," he stated amusedly.

The group had one single thought train: _"Training room? Action? What the hell!"_

"Why is my daughter in the training room? What's happening?" Victoria questioned quickly.

Dante smiled and replied, "You'll see."

* * *

Catherine and Rachel got suited up. Rachel chose a leather gloves, corset that showed a patch of her tan abdomen, and bikini-like leather bottoms with thigh high boots and a metal armor shoulder plate (A/N: if you've seen the movie Suckerpunch, think of Sweat Peas metal attachment) with weapons strapped to her thighs, upper arms and back. Guns were prohibited in this fight, only sharp objects are allowed.

Catherine on the other hand chose a full body cat suit and leather trench coat (A/N: think of Sonja's outfit) with a sword attached to her back and daggers placed strategically all over her body.

They strode into the training room, only to see it converted to a simulated warzone, complete with trenches and burnt out buildings.

"Relax only the buildings are made of cement, the rest is foam,"

They spun around spotting Alexander sitting at a desk towards the back of the room, with his feet propped up on the table. He smiled genially and told the girls to take their positions.

Exchanging glances, they strode to opposite corners of the room, sliding into their attack positions.

"Good luck!" Catherine called to Rachel.

Rachel smiled somewhat grimly and nodded her head.

Alexander paused, taking in the scene while his scribe, Tesla, who happened to be Andreas Tanis' cousin, scribbled rapidly into a large tome.

"Begin!" he thundered.

The two girls shot across the gap between them and clashed swords.

* * *

The group followed Dante to the lower levels of the tanker, and with every step they could make out sounds of fighting and metal on metal, echoing louder through the halls. They all tensed, wondering what was happening to Rachel, while Dante strode on completely ignoring the disconcerting sounds.

They came upon a set of double doors, where Dante had his hands on the handles. Glancing back at the unlikely group of misfits, he threw open the doors dramatically, revealing a warzone.

Smoke billowed out from a fake car in the corner, and debris was scattered across the floor. They couldn't believe Rachel was here of all places.

That's when they heard a crash, and looked to what they made out as a burnt out building.

The wall closest to them seemed to buckle and a figure flew out of the hole crashing into the opposite wall. The girl stood dusted herself off and spotted the group in the doorway. The black haired girl grinned then turned her attention back to the building.

Victoria stood shell shocked at Catherine, thinking how much she's grown and what a beautiful girl she's become. She took a step forward, only to be held back by Dante. He gestured to the hole in the wall and told the group to wait till the fight was over for explanation.

The dust that had been accumulating from the hole split revealing a somewhat dirty Rachel Berry with twin swords drawn, smirking smugly.

The teens that until now remained silent, took in a shocked breath at the hotness displayed by Rachel _freaking _Berry and judging from the amused expression from Selene and Dante, (Victoria was still shell shocked at the fact that her daughter was in two different places at once) the children were aroused by the girl they formerly thought as geeky.

Quinn especially had a look of absolute hunger, lust, and love in her eyes. Santana panted and squeezed Brittany closer to her body, while Brittany stood wide-eyed. Puck was practically bouncing with glee chanting "So hot, so hot, so hot!", and Sam just shifted uncomfortably.

Rachel cocked her head at the smell invading her Vampire senses and made eye contact with Quinn. The spark that was felt between them the day they made up was almost physically tangible now. Dante was in fact visibly restraining Quinn from rushing over to Rachel to…well do some of the dirty things that were currently rushing through her head in quick succession.

Winking at the wild hazel eyed girl, Rachel turned back to Catherine and charged.

Catherine swung her sword at Rachel's knees but she managed to doge by performing a midair cartwheel over the blade before striking at Catherine's open side.

She managed to nick her ribs before Catherine moved away from the blade, wincing slightly as the cut burned.

Catherine jabbed her blade at Rachel's chest but she bent back at the knees to dodge away from the blade but Catherine's sword managed to snag on Rachel's corset top strings, severing them and allowing the piece of leather to fall to the floor, leaving Rachel with an outfit resembling a bikini. The arousal level doubled.

Scowling down at her shirt, Rachel launched into a complicated series of attacks buffering Catherine who showed signs of weakening. Catherine drew what looked like a hook on a small pipe, and pressed a button on it, causing the hook to shoot out and fly towards Rachel, who dodged away. She smirked, turning back to Catherine, only to be kicked in the face and fly into a wrecked car. She used the friggin rope to launch herself!

Well two can play at that game! Shaking off debris, Rachel sheathed her sword and drew two disks from her belt. Grinning evilly, she snapped her wrist, extending three blades to make the disks into a glaive. Pressing a button in the center, the blades started to spin at a dangerous rate, and Rachel detached two pieces of woven metal to connect with each other. She grasped the rope and swung both spinning glaives at dangerous arcs; she danced with them and spun at Catherine, making her fall back to avoid dismemberment.

Cat managed to hook her sword into one of the flying cables causing the new weapon to go flying off into the darkness. Quickly drawing her sword, Rachel threw herself back at Catherine, intending to end this fight quickly.

It was a dance, they could predict each other's moves but neither could get in the winning blow until finally Rachel abandoned her sword, took out two daggers and jumped to wrap her legs around her Double's shoulders, swinging her upper body around Catherine's side to her back, pitching her forward and onto the floor.

Rachel landed on her feet and flipped backwards to land on Catherine's torso, pinning the girl to the floor and bringing her daggers to Catherine's throat, winning the fight.

Alexander stood and strode over to the two girls who were breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

Quinn was currently trying to maintain her jealous rage at the girl under Rachel. Her brow furrowed and she scowled at the dark-haired girl.

Alexander cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two. He nodded his head and waited for Rachel to finish the bond. Turning back to Catherine, she spoke quietly, "I'm going to miss you, Cat."

She smiled sadly and replied, "I'll always be there, I am you Rachel, and you can't miss what you already have. Go ahead and complete the merging. It's okay."

Nodding, Rachel reached up and touched the necklace at the hollow of her throat, her fingers ghosting over the ruby at the center.

Suddenly, Catherine melted away into a billion golden particles swirling around the kneeling Rachel, who closed her eyes. Then the mass of light shifted and compressed closer to Rachel who disappeared from sight. Finally the gold dust dispersed, revealing Rachel in the same position as before.

Alexander stooped and offered his hand to his Granddaughter, bringing Rachel to her feet. Opening her now grey-blue eyes, she turned her head to Alexander who inclined his head at Victoria before giving Rachel a push toward her birthmother.

Making eye contact, she walked slowly to her mother, feeling her inner wolf rise in familiarity. Rachel smiled at her mother and opened her arms for a hug.

Victoria paused then crashed into Rachel, sending them both to the floor.

Rachel laughed and hugged her mother hard, savoring the fact that finally, after all these years, she got her mother back.

Finally breaking apart, they both helped each other to their feet and turned to the remaining people who entered with her mother.

"Hey guys," she spoke softly.

At her words, Quinn snapped out of her shocked state, and rushed Rachel, wrapping her in a massive hug, rivaling her mother's from minutes before.

Rachel hugged back just as hard and burying her face into the crook of Quinn's neck. Puck walked forward and wrapped both girls in his massive arms, causing the other three to bring them into a massive group hug.

They all chuckled, laughed, and cried with joy at the fact they found each other and survived.

Alexander cleared his throat, causing the group to release each other and turn to him.

"I assume you all want an explanation of what just happened…?" seeing their nods he continued, "Well then come along!"

He swept out of the room leaving the newcomers baffled, a young Werepyre laughing hysterically and a redhead rolling her eyes at her father-in-law's antics.

Grasping Quinn's hand, Rachel led them towards Alexander's study, humming a happy tune under her breath, glad that her family was finally coming together.

Even if it was because some Vampire psycho wanted to rule the world.

XXXXX

Yay! Fight scene (check!); Finishing Rachel's final merging (check!); Have Rachel reunite with her mother (check!); Faberry goodness (check, check, annndd CHECK!) I enjoyed this chappy, many things to keep you entertained and on the edge of your seat. I didn't end with a cliffy this chapter, but expect tons more. I gots to keep you coming back for more somehow! :)

Now Review please! I enjoy your comments, and help me out with some constructive criticism! Be honest and even blunt about it! :) Your opinions matter to me!


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of Markus

Okkayyy new developments this chapter :)! Kraven gets his comeuppance and with his death, it brings a rebirth and a good ol' boss fight hahaha. Anyway Alexander spills the beans on what's really going on, and speaks of armies rising! Also, I found out that the Vampire Mansion actually has a name: Ordoghaz, so if you see it in this fic, know it's Viktor's home base :) Okay, 'nuff said let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld. I'm only responsible for a rampaging Victoria and the six packed god, Dante!

* * *

Kraven swaggered into the throne room at Ordoghaz, fully expecting Viktor to make Kraven his heir. With Selene's betrayal, he knew nothing would get in the way of him claiming the throne.

Bowing before the old goat, he looked up at Viktor, ready to explain the news of the foolish human's demise at the hands of a car accident.

"My lord, I have news of the girl,"

Viktor cocked his head and spoke," Proceed."

"It seems the idiot girl was in a car accident. She died instantly according to the authorities."

Viktor had a blank mask on his face, but on the inside he was fuming. This is not how he planned it! He needed to vent his frustrations, and what a good little victim Kraven was. He had no intentions of making him his heir.

"Thank you for bringing me this information, Kraven."

"My lord,-"

Viktor held his hand up for silence. He strode around Kraven, absently.

Kraven bowed his head.

Viktor laid his hand on Kraven's shoulder, slowly gliding it towards his neck, Kraven thought nothing of it…that is until Viktor spoke.

"You did well my boy…but this was your last chance. You've been such a disappointment. Not even worth claiming the title of Vampire. Goodbye my son." Viktor's hand clamped over Kraven's neck and dug his claws into the soft tissue, yanking his hand back, and slitting Kraven's throat in one sweep.

Stepping back, lapping up the blood spatter from his hands, he smiled wickedly then strode out of the room, leaving the body for the cleanup crew to take care of.

Now…where was Selene? If she was not here then that means the girl might have a chance at being alive. He trusted his faux-daughter to complete this mission. If she successfully brought the girl, Viktor would reward her with the position of General of his Armies.

He chuckled at his dark planning and flounced into his room, intent on torturing his prize, a young vampire that tripped in his presence. Gathering his tools, he turned to the boy, and proceeded to tear into his flesh, shivering in delight at the boy's screams.

* * *

But that night, Viktor made a mistake leaving Kraven's body on the throne room floor. What was happening would put his planning back a month or so, due to heavy repairs on Ordoghaz.

Kraven's blood seeped into the golden circle, dripping into the tomb below. The shining 'M' seemed to glitter in delight. The sounds of metal screeching were echoing in the room. The 'M' suddenly twisted slowly. Stopping as it faced the entrance to the throne room. The golden plate rose and the tomb ascended. A frail body lay within, arms crossed over its chest, the blackened skin giving the corpse a demonic effect.

The body twitched.

Its eyes flew open revealing ice blue orbs.

He was _free_.

* * *

They all settled comfortably within Alexander's study, awaiting an explanation to what had happened within the training room, and what the future held for the unlikely family.

Santana and Brittany claimed a loveseat, Selene and Victoria took the two chairs across from Alexander's desk while Sam, Puck and Dante sat at the couch, leaving an armchair open for Quinn to sit on.

Rachel had left them saying she was going to change out of her leather gear, (Quinn resisted the urge to follow and take it off herself) and told Alexander to continue without her for now.

"As you know, Rachel or 'Catherine' is the daughter of my son Markus and the current Lycan Alpha Victoria," gesturing to the redhead across from him, "Now-"

"Wait a moment; I thought Viktor was the first Vampire?" Selene looked troubled by this news.

Alexander smiled grimly, "No, no. Viktor was my son's best friend, and was the first one Markus turned. He blackmailed my son into telling everyone that he was the First. It was the worst betrayal."

"Of course it was, that bastard has my father locked up, as we speak!" Rachel's voice rang out.

In unison, the group turned their attention to the doors.

Rachel changed into a white tank with a half tee top, shorts and calf high black boots with a dagger peeking out of the top.

She strode across the room to Quinn, where she plopped down onto the blondes lap, giving Alexander a look when he smirked at her.

"If anything, when I meet him, his head will be mine," _"No one messes with my family and gets away with it! Even if he is my uncle,"_ Rachel thought.

"Damn, Berry! When did you get so badass?" Santana quipped from across the room.

Rachel turned her head to give Santana a smirk before replying, "First of all, my last name is Corvinus, Rachel _Catherine_ Corvinus. And secondly Catherine had a lot of influence on me; she made me realize how naïve I was, so I changed some aspects about myself, but not all. I won't allow anyone to harm my family, and it includes everyone in this room, and a certain one trapped in Ordoghaz."

The four Gleeks looked at Rachel questioningly, not know what she was talking about.

Rachel sighed, "I was born Catherine Corvinus, but was given away at a young age because Viktor found out about me somehow, then I was adopted by the Berry's who were lovely but unfortunately, I don't belong in their world," she paused, "I decided to keep the name Rachel because is a part of me, it's also the name I took for fifteen years, I can't just leave it behind , now since I can no longer be Rachel Berry, I take my birth name back. Catherine was the girl you saw back in the training room. We merged after the fight. She was a part of me, the embodiment of my Werepyre instincts. I split myself into two people, two different identities, that's why I was so odd in school. I didn't have all of my personality, half was with Catherine, this is how I really am."

Glancing at the two humans and newborn, she waved for Alexander to continue with the explanations while she turned her attention to Quinn.

Hazel met Brown and they were lost to each other. Rachel's eyes became heavy with desire and she leaned into Quinn her lips dangerously close to her ear,

"I have something to admit…I want to ravish you right now," her breath tickling Quinn cheek.

Quinn choked then nodded quickly, her fingers tightening on Rachel's hips, "I-I have to tell you something first, I really need to say it, and a lot of other things." She finished seriously.

Cocking her head, she nodded slowly before replying, "Tell Dante to take you to my room later tonight, our hours are flipped from yours so he won't mind. You can stay there with me anyway. I really missed you, Quinn, "Rachel said softly.

"I missed you to, Rach." Smiling she rested her head on Rachel's strong shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist, before tuning back in to the conversation currently being exchanged.

"Viktor wants to take Rachel prisoner and use her to take over the world. She is the first pure hybrid. She and whoever she turns will be incredibly powerful. I'm assuming she will create and elite class to enforce order between the two species, but by the end of this mess, I intend on placing her in power, leading both Lycan and Vampire, with your permission of course Victoria. I have some concern on the humans being here, Viktor will want to try and kidnap them. I'll have a team around them 24/7 but you must consider changing them, either vampire or werewolf. They would be safer, though you can wait to change them; again this is only a suggestion though."

The teens had some reservations about changing, hearing the hardships of Lycanthropy from Victoria and experiencing it with Sam; they were hesitant on becoming one of them, but not completely opposed to it.

Rachel had a pensive look on her face, absorbing what her Grandfather just said. Quinn, noticing, poked her in the side.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing Quinn, just an idea. Don't know if I'm going to go through with it but, it could be an alternative…" she trailed off.

"Alternative to…?"

Snapping out of her thought bubble, she smiled at Quinn, "It's really nothing, sweetheart," she pecked Quinn on the cheek and snuggled deeper into her embrace.

Suddenly the door burst open, a Cleaner looking frantic spoke hurriedly, "Ordoghaz has taken damage, Markus has escaped his imprisonment!"

* * *

Markus looked around the room, searching for threats. Markus was sure he was about to get executed by Viktor.

Cautiously stepping out of his faux-tomb, he glanced around the empty throne room. Seeing no immediate threat, he stretched as much as he could with his still shrunken skin. He scowled and walked to the secret antechamber behind the throne. There were various torture devices here, he remembered some vividly, bile rising in his throat.

Markus was going to kill Viktor, get his life back; he wanted nothing more than to see his girls. Digging through a freezer in the back of the room, he grabbed several blood bags, preparing to battle his way out of Ordoghaz.

Finally back into his old body, he grabbed some of the tools in the room for weapons, and then dashed out of the room.

Striding down the hall, he realized it was almost sunrise, so most of the Coven should be asleep. Hurrying around a corner, he bumped into none other than Viktor himself.

"Viktor," he hissed.

"Markus!" Viktor scowled then seemed to decide something, "No matter, I'll kill you now then dispose of your body however I wish. I'll have 80 years to think of an excuse."

Reaching for his sword, Viktor didn't notice Markus' foot heading toward his abdomen. Viktor was launched across the hallway crashing into a wall then falling into a desk.

The nose drew the attention of nearby Death Dealers. They hurried to lift their Elder, only to catch the eye of another. They were rooted on the spot, not knowing what to do next, nor who to follow. They were both Elders but they were fighting.

"Defend me fools!" Viktor screamed out, "He attacked me! He's gone mad!"

The Death Dealers glanced at one another and decided to defend the man they thought was the First.

"Our apologies Lord Markus, but he is the First, we must obey." One of the Death Dealers spoke.

"Fools, all lies! He isn't the First! I am! He was nor never will be the son of Alexander Corvinus! I am Markus Corvinus! Viktor is an imposter!"

He was in a rage, he flew past the shocked death dealers plunging a massive hook into the evil Vampires shoulder, "We will meet again Viktor, I must return to my family, but when I'm done, I'm coming for you!"

Markus span away and rushed down the hall. Other Death Dealers tried to prevent his escape but he dispatched them with ease. He wasn't the First Vampire for nothing. He completely trashed Ordoghaz in his escape. He flew out the front doors leaving various Vampires unconscious or dead across the foyer.

He was hell bent on seeing his family. It's been too long.

* * *

Rachel shot to her feet, sprinting to the window. The rest followed, intent on stopping her before she did something brash.

"Rachel! Don't do anything stupid!" Alexander yelled.

"I'm not; I'm going to give dad a lift! I'll be back in an hour, if not then send someone after me."

"Catherine wait! How will you get there? You can't run to Ordoghaz like nothing! You'll be killed or worse imprisoned like your father!" Victoria didn't want to lose her child.

"If dad broke out fine, then I can easily fight my way out, besides I'll be taking Air Rach," she smirked mischievously before becoming serious, "I'm not going to leave dad to his own devices. He's my father and I'm not abandoning him, never again."

She jumped onto the balcony facing the ocean. Arching her back, black tendrils escaped her skin, forming into great black wings.

She glanced back at their shell shocked faces before extending her wings and launching herself off the balcony, diving toward the ocean to gain speed before swooping across the surface and shooting off towards Ordoghaz.

* * *

Markus was running as fast as he could, but the Vampire dogs that Viktor experimented on were quickly gaining on him. He had nowhere to run; he was going to die out here.

He rushed past trees hoping to lead the dogs from his trail but they were smarter than anything he's come across, his natural magic was ineffective against them, he wasn't strong enough after being imprisoned for fourteen years.

Markus stormed into a clearing only to be tackled to the side by one of the dogs, its teeth sinking into his ribs.

Crying out in pain he managed to pry the beast from his side and tossed it to a tree. He clutched at his wound, only to realize he was completely surrounded by the beasts.

He backed into a tree and the lead dog growled viciously before pouncing and latching onto his forearm.

Markus howled, trying to throw off the rabid creature, but he only caused his skin to tear further, bringing him to his knees.

Once the dogs smelled blood they snapped and leapt upon Markus tearing at his skin. He was just on the brink of unconsciousness before he heard a thud nearby and the dogs seemed to pause in their attack.

Looking up, he only made out what seemed to be a dark cape before succumbing to the pain. He only hoped his family knew that he loved them.

* * *

Rachel hurried across the forest, her natural magic taking her toward her father. The wind shifted, bringing the familiar smell of blood.

"_FATHER!" _Rachel thought frantically, before picking up speed.

She came to the clearing, quickly spotting the vicious dogs ripping into the prone figure under them.

Angry, she gathered her natural magic, ramming into the mind of the dogs, calling them off from the attack.

She saw her father looking blearily up at her, not really seeing her.

She ran to him, taking in his bloody wounds before sending the dogs away towards the ship, intent on freeing them of Viktor's control and into hers.

Turning back to Markus, she slowly lifted him into her arms, trying not to jostle him. Tears poured down her face at his state. She hoped desperately he would survive the trip back to the ship, she couldn't lose him now.

Leaping into the air, Rachel made the long trip back home, her eyes drifting to her father every few seconds.

* * *

Victoria paced the length of Alexander's study, becoming increasingly worried with every second that passed.

"They should be back right now! What's taking so long? Alexander, we have to send someone now!"

"Calm yourself, Victoria. It's only been forty-five minutes. They still have fifteen to go." He frowned.

The others were fidgeting, worried just as much as Victoria. Quinn was squeezing the heck out of Sam's fingers. She was worried for Rachel, she could be injured or captured, and Quinn didn't even tell her how she felt.

Suddenly, the glass doors to the balcony shattered to pieces as Rachel stumbled in with a bloody Markus in her hands.

"Alexander! Help me!" Rachel was frantic; Markus had stopped breathing a second ago.

Tucking in her wings, she stooped and ripped apart her wrist, putting it to his lips, hoping to speed the process of his healing.

He wasn't swallowing, so she spread her blood across his wounds, trying to close them from the outside. Victoria was in tears holding Markus' head in her lap, whispering words of love and comfort to him, begging Markus to live.

Rachel's blood had worked; the wounds were quickly sealing themselves. Alexander stooped by her, his wrist also cut. He held it to Markus' lips, massaging his throat, helping him swallow. When Alexander started to become dizzy from blood loss, Rachel ordered him to lie down while she continued.

Rachel was feeling the effects of the blood loss but she didn't quit. Her wings evaporated a few minutes ago, which only happened when she was weakened. She used every ounce of her acting skills not to seem affected by it. She felt him come alive and drink her blood on his own. She kept up the flow until he opened his eyes and detached his mouth from her flesh.

He blinked at her before breaking out in a wide happy smile, but it was short lived as Rachel tipped to the side, overcome.

* * *

Rachel awoke hours later in her bed, realizing it was midmorning by her supernatural clock.

Sitting up, she noticed she was changed into a silk nightgown and an IV was stuck in her arm, feeding her blood.

Detaching herself from the tubes, she strode to her closet to change. A few minutes later she changed into leather pants, a grey vest, gauntlets, and her trusty calf high boots and dagger. Sweeping her hair into a half up style, she left her room intent on raiding the fridge for raw meat. Her wolf was hungry and her Vamp wanted blood.

She glided down the stairs into the large kitchen in the lower decks of the ship, not noticing her family in the other room discussing her condition. Prying open the fridge, she pulled out some raw meat, hopping up on the counter and ripping open the package.

Pulling out a slab, she ripped into it, absently kicking the fridge door shut, and alerting the others in the dining room to her presence in the kitchen.

Rising, Dante led the others to the door connecting the two rooms.

Slowly pushing them open, he revealed Rachel curled up on the counter, tearing into raw meat, happily munching on it.

The group stood with their jaws dropped, watching as she dug through the entire package in minutes. Absently reaching above her head, she pulled out a bottle of warm blood, popping the cork on it she took a swig and sighed happily before licking her fingers clean and patting her stomach.

She hopped off the counter, before finally looking up, making eye contact with the bewildered, and slightly disgusted (Mostly the teens, and Selene) group.

She paused with a deer in the headlights expression on her face before, blinking and awkwardly waving at them,

"Umm…hi?"

Victoria broke away from the others and smashed Rachel into a suffocating hug, "CATHERINE CORVINUS! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she the kissed every inch of her face before pulling away and then wiping away left over blood that accumulated on her lips. Teary eyed, she pulled Rachel back to the others and brought her face to face with a recovered Markus, who looked as though he were about to faint.

"Baby Girl…" He brought her into his chest and swept her off her feet, spinning her in circles, laughing happily.

Rachel giggled and smiled brightly, "Hello daddy!"

Markus set her down before placing a kiss on her forehead, "The next time you try to save my life, try not to kill yourself in the process okay, Baby Girl?"

Huffing a, "Yes daddy!" before sarcastically rolling her eyes, she smirked then was handed off to a couple irate teens and a stern Vampire.

Rachel squeaked before dashing out the door, with a few people hot on her heels, intent on giving her a talking to (and maybe a few smacks to the back of the head from Santana who secretly was more scared for Rachel than she let on).

Rachel skipped around, her Werepyre speed making her uncatchable; she slowed down by the stairs. She was sure she lost them, and just as she was about to speed to her room to catch a nap, a yell from above alerted her.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a black form falling and from that black form a blond thing detached itself from it and tackled her to the floor.

Immediately Quinn launched into an attack, her fingers digging into Rachel's sides causing the brunette to laugh uncontrollably. Selene watched in amusement, while the others made their way to the stairs.

"_This is how it's supposed to be, all of us together, as a family." _Rachel smiled internally.

Shaking off the sneaky blonde, she asked if anyone wanted to spar. Selene immediately said yes, and strode off towards the room.

Frowning, "You were just hurt; shouldn't you be like resting or something?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I'll even give you my stuffed ducky! He always makes me feel better!" Brittany smiled absently.

Rachel chuckled, "No I heal fast, no damage whatsoever, and yes Brit I'd love to borrow your ducky for the night, it would make me feel better,"

Brittany beamed then dashed off, quickly returning with a bright yellow duck.

"His name is Paco; he likes to be cuddled a lot"

"Paco?"

"Well B called it that after I gave it to her at my house on taco night."

"Paco rhymes with taco! Paco, Taco, Paco, Taco, Paco…" Santana cut Brittany off with her lips.

* * *

Rachel smiled at Selene before clenching her hands and twin swords extended from her gauntlets. They were at the starting point, and dummies lined the obstacle course.

"Begin!" Markus called, and the two girls shot towards the first obstacle, which was a piece of wood suspended over stakes. Selene got there first and hopped onto the beam before she was suddenly over taken by an airborne Rachel. She dashed agilely halfway down before the beam shook and she teetered and fell towards the pit.

She twisted in midair and slid between two stakes, stopping her decent. Glancing upwards at the relieved looking Selene, she bounced forward from stake to stake, going farther with each step. She finally launched herself from one and flew towards the beam, hands extended. She seemed to punch at the side of the beam, and latched on surprisingly.

Swinging around in an arc, Rachel got on the beam, flashing the Vampire a pair of blades that seem to originate from the top of her gauntlets and continued on with the course, leaving Selene in the dust.

Getting to the final course, the girls were neck and neck. It was a field filled with pipes, and those pipes shot fire at random intervals. They stood, watching the fire burst out rapidly, when Rachel noticed the bowl they fought in earlier.

Grinning, she shot to it and ran to the other side, facing the fire floor, she took a running start before jumping and landing on the ridge of the bowl which flew into the aid and landing on its side, with Rachel inside.

The bowl launched across the field of fire, diverting the flames from Rachel. The bowl hit the other side and flipped into the air again, this time crashing through the wall depositing Rachel on the floor in front of the gaping hole.

"Whoopsie! My bad!"

* * *

A half hour later, Rachel was in her room, ready to sleep. It was already midday and she was exhausted. Changing into shorts and a tank, she clambered under the blankets, closing her eyes…that is until there was a knock at her door.

Groaning, she called, "Come in!"

The door slid open, and Quinn poked her head in.

Shooting up, "Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, with a wide smile on her face. Her previous exhaustion evaporating.

She smiled at Rachel, slipping in and closing the door, Quinn walked to Rachel's bed.

Quinn sat beside Rachel, taking her hand, "You really scared me today," she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to lose my father."

"At the cost of your own life, Rach? That was really stupid, you scared the others, you scared your grandpa, you scared your parents…and you scared me,"

She looked up, with tears in her eyes, "I really thought I would lose you, and it made me realize that I had to tell you this because I've almost lost you twice, and I might not get another chance to say this…Rach, I love you so much. I-I think I've always have, deep down, but I repressed it and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry I…I didn't want to hurt you, and I hope you can forgive me, and love me back but I can't hope because i did some horrible things to you."

She was openly crying now. Rachel sat speechless.

Quinn took Rachel's silence negatively and stood to leave, her tears coming more heavily than before. Her heart was sinking in her chest as she walked away. Quinn threw open the door and strode out quickly, she didn't know how she was going to face Rachel tomorrow.

Suddenly she was spun around and pushed against the wall. She was about to scream, only she felt a feminine body press against hers and the softest lips caressing her neck.

"You know its rude to leave a girl you just told you loved all by her lonesome."

Quinn ignored the comment and pressed herself harder against Rachel, shoving her into the opposite wall and locking lips with the Werepyre.

Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth slightly, slipping her tongue in Quinn's unsuspecting mouth, drawing a moan from the hazel eyed girl.

The moan was a catalyst.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and raced them back to her room, kicking the door closed and locking it on her way to the bed. She threw Quinn on the sheets, and stared down at her, eyes dark with desire.

Rachel crawled across the sheets, slowly, seductively.

Reaching Quinn's legs, Rachel grasps her calf and places kisses on the inside of her knee, before gliding up the rest of the blondes body, finally kissing her properly, deepening it immediately.

Rachel was in heaven, her world literally imploded at Quinn's touch. Her hands were everywhere, gliding across skin and fabric, making Rachel shiver constantly. Her hands slipped under Quinn's top, caressing the soft skin there, causing the blonde to moan again, and jam her leg between Rachel's and press upwards.

Rachel threw back her head and let out a growl, making Quinn want to cause that noise to come out of the divas mouth again. She repeated her movements, and Rachel whimpered and hissed at the sensation, but Quinn got no growl.

Frustrated, she flipped them, then trailed kisses down Rachel's jaw and slid her hands upwards, her fingers ghosting over Rachel's ribs. Just as she reached the bottom, a knock echoed across the room.

"Hey Juno! I know you're in there! Way to get it on with the Dwarf! Get Some!" Santana's voice came through the door.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, San!" Laughter rang out and footsteps were heard fleeing the door. Shooting up to give chase, Quinn started for the door, only to be stopped by Rachel's hand on her abdomen.

Glancing down was Quinn's undoing.

Rachel's eyes turned ice blue in her hunger, she rose on her toes, her pink tongue slipped out and touched Quinn's pulse point ever so slightly, and Quinn's knees refused to hold her up any longer, she collapsed into Rachel's embrace.

Rachel slid back into bed, bringing the sheets to cover them.

Quinn turned to face the brunette, who leaned down and placed the softest kiss on Quinn's lips, and spoke with utmost sincerity, locking eyes with the blonde, "Quinn Fabray, I love you. We only have one mate in our entire existence, and your it Quinn, your my heart. Nothing in this world is more important to me."

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears at bay. She pulled Rachel in and squeezed her tight, snuggling in deep. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes, exhaustion coming back full force. The last thing she felt before succumbing to her dreams was a pair of lips pressing against her own.

She was content.

XXXXX

Faberry fluffy ness! I hope you like Markus' return and all that followed. I feel like this chapter was crap. I'm only good at action scenes I guess. I can't do monotony so this was a shot in the dark :) anyway, action coming up next chapter, as the crew goes in search of Cousin Michael! More to come soon chicos!

Review por favor! I need to know how to get monotony down so your suggestions are very welcome!


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes

Sorry guys, I got sick and couldn't post. This is two days late but I hope you enjoy my sickly angsty writing (I was putting my misery on paper ;)) Okay, new developments this chappy! I'm not going to say much in favor of giving you a long chapter today! The castle talked about in the first paragraph is the one from Rise of the Lycans just so you know. Well enjoy Chicos! Oh P.S. - this chappy is rated R chicos, under 17 not allowed ;) haha just kidding! If you think you can handle it then you can! Go nuts!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld. All I own are Vicky and Dan :) One's fierce, one's blonde, they're both damn fine!

* * *

Markus stood on the top deck of the ship as they sailed toward the Mediterranean. Alexander planned for them to return to the original castle they once occupied in Hungary and make it their home base; he was already calling all the Vampires and Lycans loyal to him and Victoria to relocate there. He sucked in a breath of ocean air, enjoying the freedom from his tomb/prison.

Markus felt a pair of hands slide across his middle, squeezing him tight. A sigh escaped Victoria as she buried her face in his neck, enjoying his comfort after so long apart.

"I missed you," she muttered into his back.

Markus turned in her arms, and wrapped his around her waist.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you, if I had a choice I would have beheaded that backstabbing liar!" Markus still wanted Viktor in a ditch somewhere.

"I know sweetheart, but you're here now and we're a family again. I thank the gods every day that you're back home with me and Catherine."

"She scared me the first day, but she is a sweet girl, and she has a great taste in mates. I enjoy Quinn, very stubborn and protective, a quality I admire, a brave human. I just regret not raising my baby girl…" He trailed off staring back out at the ocean.

Victoria stood next to him, grasping his hand tightly. "She knows how much you love her, she told us when she went to rescue you, she said something along the lines of 'I'm not leaving dad behind, never again.' She loves you…more than you know."

Markus sighed, "I missed all her accomplishments, Quinn tells me that she's an amazing singer, they are even putting on a performance for us later, so we can experience her beautiful voice…she had a good life! Why did we take that away from her, she didn't have to worry about some goddamn megalomaniac wanting her as a zombie slave!" He scowled and turned away from Victoria, hiding his tears.

"Hey, look at me. Don't you dare push me away, I love you Markus, we both love you. We don't blame you; she wants to be here with us, no matter how dangerous it is. All we can do is love that she is here and protect her with every fiber of our being."

He glanced down at her and smiled, "Isn't that what we've always been doing?"

"Maybe," she smiled back.

"I just hope we survive this war long enough to be parents to Catherine for the rest of our existence."

"Don't we all…" Alexander spoke up.

The lovers whipped around to face the immortal man.

"Father! What bring you here?"

"I am holding a meeting in a few minutes, only you two, Selene, and Rachel will be present."

Glancing at one another, Victoria spoke first, "And what would this meeting be about, Alexander?"

"A matter that needs to be taken care of before it blows up in our face. Since your brother was unable to obtain Rachel, he's going for another option."

"And what's that, Father?"

"That what we will be discussing."

He gestured for them to follow, leading them to the dining room where Selene already awaited.

"Dante is already fetching Rachel" Selene said as Markus and Victoria entered the room.

"Let us settle and wait for them to arrive, them" said Alexander, pulling out a bottle of wine.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in their room, talking about what has happened to their lives recently, the blonde was clutching Brittany's stuffed duck. The others were off at the shooting range Puck had discovered a few days ago. The boys and Santana were enjoying it immensely, Brittany on the other hand was just happy Santana was finally letting loose.

"Rach, I wanted to talk to you about being your mate…how does that work exactly?"

"If you were some kind of supernatural beast, you'd understand more easily, we are half run by our baser instincts. Currently, my instincts want me to mark you as mine and…well claim all of you," by the end of her sentence she was blushing furiously.

Quinn cocked her eyebrow and smirked, "I wouldn't be opposed to all three of those things,"

"Three? All I said was marking you and having sex," she clapped a hand over her mouth. Quinn outright laughed at her girlfriend/mate's adorableness, even when she was an ultra-sexy Werepyre.

"I meant changing me, marking me as yours, and having _sex with me_," she was trying to hold in her laughter but was failing horribly.

Rachel scowled and jumped on top of Quinn, "Well how about I do all three right now," she husked.

"What!" Quinn squeaked. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

Rachel leaned in close to Quinn's neck, and nipped at her pulse point. Quinn jumped and clenched her hands over Rachel's shoulders, letting out a long moan.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Sonofabitch!" Rachel cursed, "What!" she yelled to the person at the door.

"Lady Corvinus, your Grandfather requests your presence in the dining room," Dante called.

Growling, she shot off the bed, dragging a confused Quinn behind her.

Throwing open the door; she gave Dante the evil eye before walking to the dining room.

She muttered under her breath the entire time, Quinn only caught "Cockblocker," and "Cold Shower," before she dissolved into giggles.

She pulled herself into Rachel's side before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, babe. We can finish when were done; besides I have a little surprise for you."

Rachel glanced at Quinn, giving her a lusty look as she swept down and planted a loving kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I can't wait."

She flounced forward with a happy air, excited for her surprise from her new mate.

They arrive at the dining room, only instead of seeing her entire family; she sees her parents, and Selene. Frowning, Rachel turns to Alexander for explanation.

"We have something to speak of, and it involves those who are in this room. _Family_ matters," he glanced at Quinn.

Rachel scowled, "Understandable, my family _is all_ here. Quinn is my mate, she belongs here, no offense to Selene but she is also not family. Your logic is warped Grandfather,"

Selene nodded in understanding. Markus looked to Alexander, "It is fine, Father. She is welcome here; she is my daughter now, so she has a place at this table, as _your_ newest granddaughter."

"I don't mean to be the cause of your fighting, Sir. I'll leave, it's no big deal. I understand the situation is for immediate family and with Selene here I assume it has something to do with Viktor…" Quinn trailed off looking embarrassed.

Markus and Victoria looked impressed at her observations. Alexander however, had a blank look on his face, not offering an answer to her question.

"No, Quinn! Even if you weren't her I'd tell you what's happening. She stays regardless of Grandfather's feelings on this!" Rachel looked angry at her Grandfather's refusal of Quinn. He seemed to not accept Quinn's claim as Rachel's mate when they announced it to the others. Rachel knew he wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Why are you so against us being together, Grandfather? I want your approval but you seem so against us! Why! Why are you doing this?" Rachel wanted an answer now. Quinn was squeezing her hand, silently pleading with Rachel to just forget it, but Rachel was adamant on making him talk.

"I…I see you do love her Rachel, but you are the first true hybrid. Your children will change everything we know! You must mate with a _male_! Your children are incredibly important to the world. I know you don't like this and I apologize from the bottom of my heart! I want to do what's best for you and the future of our world, and I'm sorry you must leave Quinn to do that," Alexander was wracked with guilt on this, he was incredibly saddened by the fact he was ripping his grandchild's happiness away but he was trying to do what's best for everyone.

"I don't care about everyone else damnit! I am you granddaughter, you should be doing things to make me happy not everyone else! I refuse to leave Quinn! You can't make me!" Rachel was incredibly angry; her beast was threatening to come out.

Alexander sagged in his chair, ashamed.

He hated himself right now because he knew she was right. He spent most of his existence protecting the world and it seemed he let it slowly take over his life, and now he was starting to lose his granddaughters trust because he was always thinking of everyone else instead of his family.

Maybe that's what started this mess, if he had protected his family better, they wouldn't be cursed for all eternity.

Markus and Victoria rose to help calm Rachel down but she growled lowly at them and clutched Quinn closer to her side.

They realized that Rachel was in protective mode, and whatever warped plan Alexander had, was going down the drain.

They both knew Quinn was Rachel's mate but they had no idea Alexander had this whole idiotic plan up his sleeve. They trusted him but they didn't know what to think anymore.

Quinn was afraid, but she stroked the side of Rachel's face, murmuring in her ear, "_Calm_ down, babe. It's okay no one will hurt us. This is your family, they will never hurt you. _Never!_" She tucked her head into Rachel's neck and placed soft kisses there, silently giving Rachel an anchor to push away the beast.

Finally grasping control, Rachel sucked in a deep breath, glaring at Alexander.

"You will never tear us apart, Grandfather!" she said lowly. Victoria hurried to her side and swept her daughter in a hug, "Never darling, I won't let him" Victoria wasn't going to allow this. Neither was Markus, who had taken up a defensive stance in front of the girls.

Selene rose and stood beside Markus, silently choosing her side. Selene liked Quinn; she was an intelligent human who challenged her Vampire-charged mind.

Alexander lifted his head, looking older than anyone's ever seen him, "I…I am sorry Catherine, it seems I keep making mistakes regarding my children. First it was Markus and William…If I hadn't sent them away from the village in the first place; they would have never been bitten. And giving you up! They could have kept you, but I _had _to keep you safe….and now…I'm slowly losing everything that matters because I always care about something else…" Tears were slowly leaking down Alexander's face, "I ruined my family…I don't deserve to be a father, and i will live forever, regretting my mistakes…alone. I am sorry…so sorry."

Rachel stood breathing hard.

She moved around Markus and Selene and walked to Alexander's side. She looked down on him, watching as he cried pitifully. Frowning, Rachel leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Grandfather. You were only trying to do what's best for me, but what's best is being with Quinn." Placing a kiss on his forehead, she sat down in the chair beside him, holding his hand. She gestured for Quinn and the others to sit. Her father shot her a proud look as he passed them, his hand patting his father's shoulder.

Quinn sat on Rachel's other side, taking her free hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"I hope you don't think too badly of me, Miss Fabray. I…I need to reevaluate some things, but you suffered needlessly here and I apologize to you."

"There is no need to apologize Mr. Corvinus. And its Quinn." She gave him a small smile.

"Then it is Alexander to you," He gave her a half-hearted smile before, shaking his head and launching into leader mode.

"Markus, your brother Henry had children; those children's decedents still survive today. Michael Corvin is your nephew, and Rachel's cousin," he pulled out a picture of a handsome 20-something man in scrubs, "He's a doctor in London; we will be making a stop there before we head to the castle in Hungary. Viktor's plan is to replace, Rachel whom he assumes is dead along with Selene. We planted evidence suggesting that she was ambushed by Lycans. Any who, he plans to make Michael a hybrid and placing him as leader of his armies."

"You want us to go out and find him?" Rachel asked, passing the picture to Quinn, then to Selene who looked oddly at the photo of Michael.

"Yes, I'll have Dante bring you the necessary materials to go in and bring him back with us. Lucian said he would meet us in international waters outside of Portsmouth, with some of your pack, Victoria."

Victoria on the other hand looked alarmed, "Did he say who came? I have reason to believe that we have some dissenters in the pack; they want war between the two clans. It's a small group but they can cause loads of trouble. I've been trying to sniff them out for the past few weeks but I didn't want to alarm Lucian without some proof. It seems they might travel with him to shake things up. Please call Lucian and tell him to keep an eye out."

Alexander cocked his head and nodded, "I will do so after this meeting."

* * *

_One Hour Later:_

"Now, if there is anything else to discuss, I am going to have some fun with my mate," Rachel stood and grasped Quinn's hand, dragging her out the door and super speeding them to their room.

Closing the door behind them, Rachel slides her body against Quinn, who was pushed against the door.

Rachel immediately placed kissed all up Quinn's neck, asking, "So what's the surprise?"

Quinn grinned then detached herself from Rachel, walking toward the bathroom, "Wait here, go sit on the bed while I change."

Rachel smirked and did as she was told, happy that she was finally able to be with her mate fully. She was thinking of changing Quinn into a Werepyre soon, Rachel decided to ask Quinn tonight after they became mates fully.

Humming to herself, she absently stared at the doorway, not noticing the bed dip until she felt Quinn's warm body press against hers, laying butterfly kissed all along her neck and shoulder, pushing down the straps of her dress.

Rachel moaned and turned, intending to claim Quinn, only to freeze and stare at the angel that was her mate.

Quinn was dressed in a leather thong and bra with chains hanging randomly from them. A white silk fabric hung around her, making Quinn look like a goddess. There was a braided rope around her head, keeping her golden locks in place.

Rachel nearly fainted at the sight of her and wondered again how she was blessed to have a beautiful woman as her mate. She pulled Quinn to her and laid a passionate kiss onto her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Quinn moaned and lay back, pulling Rachel with her. Rachel propped herself above Quinn, detaching her lips and ghosting them across her jaw and down to her throat where she nipped and licked there, wanting to bite but holding back.

She could hear the delicious blood pumping there and it only made her hotter. She sucked on Quinn's pulse point, leaving a mark, satisfied at her claim for now.

Moving to the tops of her breasts, Rachel dragged her nails across the tops peeking out of the leather bra, making Quinn shiver in delight. Letting her hands wander across the blondes toned stomach, she rubbed her length against Quinn making her squirm with need.

She reached down and yanked the rest of Rachel's silk nightgown off, her mouth watering at the sight.

"Rach! I need..." Quinn gasped out.

Smirking, Rachel brought her hands up and ripped Quinn's top to pieces, silently making a note to buy her another. She paused drinking in the sight of her mates topless form, then dipped down to tug a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and nipping every so often.

Quinn seemed to come alive at that point and grasped Rachel's hair, pulling and yanking. She mewled, hissed and begged for Rachel to continue, she finally pushed Rachel southward, begging,

"Take me! Please!"

Rachel kissed down Quinn's abs slowly before placing one last kiss to the top of her leather bottoms and hooking her fingers into the waistband and yanking down, slowly revealing Quinn's slit which was glistening with need.

Rachel let out a moan then kissed the inside of Quinn's thigh before dragging her tongue up her sex in one long stroke, causing the blonde to arch up and groan.

Rachel dove back in dipping her tongue into every fold. She dragged her fingers to the wetness and circled Quinn's entrance before she sucked her clit into her mouth and pushed two fingers in.

Quinn let out a scream and arched, grasping at the sheets, intelligible words falling from her lips. The only things Rachel caught were, "Fuck!" and "Oh sweet Jesus," there could have been a "Fuck men, I'm so gay!" but Rachel could be wrong.

She could feel Quinn's walls tightening around her fingers, so she picked up the pace, biting down on the nub in her mouth and pumping her fingers faster, curling them every time to hit that special spot.

The blonde started to thrash, keeping up a mantra of, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," before finally releasing in an explosive orgasm, rendering her boneless and weak, feebly feeling around for the brunette that rocked her world.

Slipping her fingers out of Quinn and detaching her lips from her clit after lapping up Quinn's juices, she sucked her fingers into her mouth before leaning over and pressing her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn curled into Rachel before mumbling a, "Love you," and passing out from exhaustion.

Rachel chuckled and pressed her lips to Quinn's forehead, before relaxing into her embrace and succumbing to her wonderful Quinn filled dreams.

* * *

Saying Viktor was pissed off would be a huge understatement.

All of his plans were going to shit! First the girl dies, and then his favorite was ambushed by a pack of those damn dogs, then his damn prisoner escapes, attacked and over powered him, then planted the seed of doubt among his Death Dealers. He tried to smooth it over between them, but he seemed to fail.

His only hope was to install fear in his subjects, so he needed the Corvin boy to create a hybrid loyal to _ONLY_ himself. He hoped his incompetent subjects didn't fall to the interference of the Lycan scum.

He found a new second in command, a man named Rinzler, [Tron reference! Yay!] who was a German Nazi before he was changed.

He assumed this new General had no qualms about murdering needlessly, unlike Selene, who would nag him about taking out some family that offended him.

So Viktor decided to send this man to get Corvin for him. He settled into his seat in the throne room for another Council Meeting. It was his own personal soap opera that he could control to his whims.

There were a few members shooting him suspicious looks but he would have them taken care of by Rinzler.

Nothing would keep him from claiming the world. _Nothing._

* * *

Alexander moved to the shooting range, intent on speaking to Rachel's friends.

He found them sitting on some boxes, eating lunch with Dante. He chuckled before moving over to them and making himself known.

Immediately Dante tried to stand, but Alexander waved him down. Instead, Alexander pulled up another box and sat on it, which looked odd considering he was dressed like an old English king.

Santana raised an eyebrow before biting into her sandwich, silently challenging the old man.

"I was wondering if you all wished to be changed."

Santana immediately choked on the piece she just bit into, Brittany slapped her back trying to help her out.

"Could you have said something before I took a bite?" she wheezed through coughs.

"My apologies. As I was saying, you could be changed into a normal immortal like me or into a super powered one like Selene or Victoria."

"Or Rachel!" Puck quipped.

"Or Rachel…It is up to you children, no need to decide now, but think about it if you like. You now have the option and those who are in the world to ask their opinion on changing." Gesturing to Sam, he rose and departed, leaving them to talk.

* * *

Rachel awoke to a hot mouth on her center. She arched and looked down to Quinn who was looking at her with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Sit tight, I'm returning the favor, babe." She dove right back in nipping, sucking, and tugging at her nub while alternating between dipping her tongue and fingers into her opening.

Rachel gasped and growled, making Quinn double her efforts in delight, trying to find that spot that made Rachel just growl.

Rolling her tongue over Rachel's clit, Quinn heard another growl and was ecstatic to find the thing that made her lover growl.

She filed the move for a later date, and jumped back in delight, taking her time to find all of the spots that makes Rachel melt.

Reaching up to roll Rachel's nipples, she dipped her tongue into her opening before feeling Rachel grasp the back of her head and thrashing her hips against Quinn's face.

She suddenly felt Rachel's walls tightening around her tongue so she pulled her fingers back down and rubbing Rachel's clit in tight circles.

"Quinn!" was heard, and Rachel released into Quinn's mouth, who lapped up every drop.

Sitting up, she crawled across the content brunette's body before tugging her closer and laying her head on Rachel's shoulder and pulling the sheets tightly around them.

"Good Morning," quipped Rachel.

Chuckling, "Yes it is a good morning isn't it?"

"For me maybe"

Quinn outright laughed. "True, but I'm sure you'd love to wake up like that every day,"

"Yes please!"

She smiled in amusement, "I'm not making any promises…"

"But Quinn!" Rachel whined.

Quinn opened her mouth to reply before Santana barged in with the other three.

"What the fuck, Santana!" she covered herself tighter before sending a glare at Puck and Sam who were ogling them.

"Shut it Juno! Hobbit! I want you to change us!" Santana looked a bit afraid but resolute.

"Fuck Santana, couldn't you just tell me later! I'm kinda busy!" Rachel said angrily.

"No! Get your asses out of bed and into the training room! The longer we are Werepyres, the more training we have, now get!" She spun on her heel, dragging a drooling Puck and a stunned Sam behind her.

"Jesus!" Quinn breathed, before climbing out of bed, naked, headed to the bathroom.

Momentarily awestruck, Rachel dashed out of bed, chasing after Quinn, intent on having a little fun with her mate before going out of their dream world and back into reality.

An hour later they wandered into the training room to see a fuming Santana who was practically seething at a cowering Puck and Sam.

Brittany stared at Quinn and Rachel as they entered. She winked before poking Santana in the side and telling the Latina the two had arrived.

Whipping around she charged the two, yelling, "You two lesbos better have a good reason for making me wait!"

Quinn jumped behind a smug Rachel as the brunette replied with a simple, "Shower sex," then turned to drag Quinn onto a nearby table filled with weapons.

"So what's up San? Why do you want to be a creature of the dark all of a sudden?" Rachel asked.

"The old man asked us what our plans were for changing and we all decided to become your elite. You know your trusted when you become all badass Queen of Weirdos."

"San, do you really want to do this? I mean there is no going back!" Rachel couldn't stress this enough.

"Yes, Man Hands!"

"Santana!" Quinn warned.

She huffed before correcting, "Yes, _Rachel_." She sent a sideways glare at Quinn.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel glanced at Quinn before whispering, "Do you want me to change you?"

Quinn nodded immediately, "I want to be with you, your my mate, so that make us eternity. I can't do that while human."

Nodding in understanding, she slid off the table turning to Quinn, "Wait here, I need to talk to my parents and Alexander about this, be back in 20"

She turned and ghosted out of the room, leaving Santana to grill Quinn on Rachel.

"So Tubbers, you're tapping Streisand now," She said smugly.

"Fuck off, San." Said Quinn with a smile.

Santana flipped Quinn off before walking around her and lifting a gun.

"Jesus S, I was freaking kidding!"

Santana laughed before saying, "Chill Q, I'm not wasting good bullets on your fat ass,"

"Bitch,"

"Fatass,"

"Tramp,"

"Fatass,"

Quinn huffed before turning back to the others.

"So Quinn, you and Rachel…" he wagged his eyebrows.

Quinn stared at him before blindly reaching back, "Santana give me the damn gun,"

Puck jumped fearfully behind an amused Sam.

Suddenly an alarm rang out and the teens glanced at each other before rushing towards Alexander's study.

They found Alexander at his balcony, looking out at a small boat, and giant winged figure heading towards shore.

"Alexander what's going on?" Quinn asked hurriedly, catching sight of Rachel flying above the boat.

"There seems to be a pack of first-gen Lycans terrorizing the nearby town, so a few Cleaners, Victoria, Markus, Selene and Rachel, went to go take care of the threat."

"What are first-gen Lycans?" Sam asked.

"They are descendants of my son, William. They are unable to change back to their human forms, forever cursed to walk the land as beasts. They have no control whatsoever."

"And you sent Rachel out to fight them!" Quinn was pissed beyond belief.

"I am sorry, Quinn but it was her decision and I can't keep her from fighting. Things will get a lot worse than this I can tell you now."

She scowled at the old man before running out to the balcony, just catching sight of Rachel before she disappeared into the skyline.

She turned back to Alexander before saying, "Where are we anyway?"

"Just off the coast of Ireland."

"Where are they headed to?"

"A small town called Crookhaven, south Ireland."

Nodding her head absently, she continued, "I want to be notified once they return," before she turned on her heel and swept out of the room.

The teens and the old man exchanged glances before following the angered blonde out of the room.

* * *

William wasn't the savage he once was. He had 600 years to tame himself. He was here because of his brother's damn friend, Viktor!

He hated the dark, despised it with all his being.

He also hated being a werewolf. It was torture to be in this form every single minute of your life. He couldn't fall in love, what woman would want him, a beast?

William thought maybe it was better to be here in this cage, because he didn't think he could take the stares of disgust from the others.

He missed his brother and father, last he heard, his brother even had a child on the way…he was happy he had a niece or nephew to spoil.

If he ever got out anyway.

He let himself drown in his self-pity before falling asleep, waiting for day to come out. He was lucky he didn't go insane in the last six centuries.

William longed to be free. He cried out in his mind, he wanted out; he wanted to leave this prison. "_Save Me!"_

* * *

As Rachel flew to the city at the mercy of first-gen Lycans when she fell a few meters when she heard a familiar voice echo through her mind, "_Save Me!"_

XXXXXXX

That was 12 pages! Wow! 4,766 words.…That's crap! The last chapter had like 5,000 and it was only 9 pages! What the heck! Anyway hoped you liked this chapter, Faberry smut and all, with a hint of William and some emotional stuff thrown in the mix! Well more action coming up! The kids get changed unexpectedly due to a horrific event! Oohhh! Drammaa! And Smut, Smut, Smut, SMUT! Hahaha hoped you really liked that part because that's the first time I wrote anything like that. Well there was some humor inserted in there too, if ya look real close :) also i hope you liked the inclusion of Rinzler, who's name i got from Tron..i thought Rinzler was a good sounding German name. I was planning on adding Rinzler's character as an evil sidekick for a while now and i finally got the chance.

Anyway REVIEW!:D


	9. Chapter 9: Crookhaven

This chapter is a major twist in my plot :) it also helps me introduce the rest of the Gleeks left behind, and SUE!:D Sue-isms always make me laugh 'You think that's hard? Try breaking out of a Soviet POW camp, with a paper clip and a spoon, while trying to get away from Communist scum and rabid dogs! THAT'S HARD!' hahaha, now imagine Sue in the same room with some Supernatural folk:) thanks to yenyankee for the idea to bring in Sue! I think Alexander will enjoy her company *wink, wink* cause everyone deserves to fall in love and the fact I thought the scene where she falls for that news anchor dude was sad:/…but I'm not too sure Rach will be happy at the fact that she has to call Sue grandma…nor Sue for that matter. Hahaha okay, okay, moving on!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld. All I own is Vicky and Dan. One's fierce, one's blond, they're both fine! Oh let's not forget the adorable Sophia!

* * *

Rachel flew on, pushing the telepathic cry for help to the back of her mind. There was work to be done; nothing could be attempted at the moment. She wished the person who needed her help badly wasn't in any immediate danger.

The rest of her family reached the docks at Crookhaven. She flew down and tucked in her wings, walking with the group, ears listening for any disturbances.

They heard nothing, which rang alarm bells in everyones mind. It was way too quiet to be normal. Usually there were dogs, babies, and small creatures creating noise. Now it was dead silent.

The group exchanged glances before Rachel spoke up, "I'll check the city from the skies. I'll see if I can spot anything or any first-gen Lycans."

"Be wary, Catherine. Don't get caught within their grasps. If they get a good grip it could mean the end of you. Make sure your wings get tucked away, they could rip them off." Markus said.

Rachel winced at his last comment, but nodded anyway. "Stay safe, okay?" She looked them all in the eye, begging them to keep out of trouble.

"We promise, now go Catherine." Victoria spoke softly.

Rachel inclined her head before taking a running start and leaping into the sky.

The others started to comb the town for survivors while Rachel kept an eye out.

Rachel flew for about ten minutes before coming across the scent of ash. Quickly locating the direction of the scent, she made adjustments to her course and descended on a burnt out church. She landed in the front steps, quickly striding up past rubble and debris, kicking charred wood out of the way.

That's when she heard it.

Dozens of heartbeats could be heard below her feet. It seemed that the humans had taken residence underground. She sent out a telepathic call to the others before beginning to dig for a trapdoor of some kind.

She was busy pushing stone and rock away, when something leapt from the burnt remains of the rafters and landed a few feet away from Rachel.

She snapped her head up, seeing the Lycan growling viciously. Rachel saw its feral look and realized her Grandfather was correct in his observations of these Lycans.

They were deadly, they were remorseless, and they wanted blood.

Rachel detached two glaives from her belt before flinging them at the Lycan and sliding out her gauntlet swords.

The Lycan managed to dodge the first but the second burrowed into its eye, causing it to howl in pain.

She vaguely heard the numerous heartbeats below her thunder at the sound of the wolfs pained cry.

She ran up a slightly off kilter statue of an angel and leapt off the top, dropping from the sky as the Lycan managed to remove the glaive and whip its head around to search for the airborne Werepyre.

She performed a midair twist to position herself behind the confused beast, and dropped down with her gauntlet blade extended, slicing the rabid creature in two.

Jumping back, she watched as one part slid to the floor, then the other.

She gave the corpse a disgusted look before retracting her blades and retrieving her glaives, wrinkling her nose at the brain matter located on the one she put into the Lycans head.

She flew to the top of a teetering balcony to see if she could see any traces of a secret door before finally deciding to mentally search for the damn thing.

Rachel pushed her consciousness out, searching for the pastor's mental echo. She finally heard some bible verses, and decided it was worth a shot.

She grasped onto the brain wave and quickly found that it was indeed the pastor. Apparently the man had a secret doorway behind his confession booth.

Rachel jumped off the balcony, accidentally collapsing it in the process. Looking back at the destruction wide-eyed, she mumbled a quick, "oops," before flashing to the booth.

She pushed the door open, while mentally giving directions to her family who were close to the church, and searched around for the button to retract the far wall to the secret antechamber below.

The Werepyre finally found the button beneath a bible (how original!) before slipping down the stairs that had appeared behind the newly opened wall.

Rachel snatched one of the cliché-like torches that lined the walls, and hurried on.

She reached a doorway that seemed to be bolted from the inside. Rachel reached up and knocked three times. The heartbeats on the other side seemed to stutter. She grinned before calling out, "Hello? I'm here to help! Open up please!"

There were whisperings of whether to open the door or not before a child's voice said that if it were a monster, it would already be tearing at the door, not speaking to them.

The townspeople seemed to find the logic in the kid's voice before Rachel heard a body slowly lifting the bar and throwing open the door.

The humans being shocked would be an understatement. They had no idea a young girl managed to survive the 'monsters' and also offer help to them.

One villager was especially vocal,

"You are here to _help_ us?" he scoffed incredulously.

Rachel leveled him it a scathing stare before nodding. She walked into the room, observing the amount of villagers within the secret room. She had a count of about 50 to 75 people, children mostly and women. There were only about 20 to 30 men in the room.

Rachel frowned, "What happened here?"

A pretty little redheaded girl who looked about four or five walked forward and spoke, "The monsters came when it was dark and attacked the village, they took my mommy and daddy but my neighbor took me and ran away from the bad monsters and brought me here."

Rachel realized this was the girl who spoke earlier, but she was saddened that this girl was now an orphan. She kneeled before the little girl and hugged her,

"What's your name, pretty girl?" She spoke softly, trying to hold back her tears at this little girl's loss. She reminded Rachel of Quinn, and her heart ached.

"Sophia Darkwood," she said quietly, suddenly shy.

They all heard footsteps descending the stairs from the still open door. The beefy man who opened the door earlier moved to shut it but Rachel spoke up,

"Don't. They are friends."

"How do you know?" the pastor questioned abruptly, he seemed peeved about something.

Rachel gave him a sly smile before standing, taking the little girls hand, and walking toward the open door. The beefy man moved to stop her, but she pushed him away, shocking the townspeople that a girl of her size practically knocked the nearly 300 pound man to the floor.

She stopped at the entrance, looking anxious.

Then Markus, Victoria, Selene, and Dante with the Cleaners walked downstairs, quietly observing the frightened looking townspeople, and the Werepyre holding a little girls hand. They raised their eyebrows at this but Rachel shook her head, and silently transferring the latest events into her family's brains.

Her father scowled when he saw the fight but Selene elbowed him and descended into the room.

"Greetings, I am Selene. We are here to aid you, and dispel these 'beasts' from your town."

"And how are you supposed to do that, madam?" the pastor didn't trust these newcomers.

She glanced at Rachel who nodded.

"With brute strength and the knowledge of their weak points."

The burly man scoffed, "Oh really? What's this brute strength? You? These things tossed lorries without a second thought, and took bullets to the chest without faltering! They're unstoppable!"

"Now that you mention it, yes, my friends and I are going to eradicate these pests before continuing on our merry way. We only detoured here because we heard these 'beasts' were on a rampage."

"But-"

"No! Enough! We will terminate the threat and you can go back to your lives." Rachel spoke sternly.

Most of the people seemed cowed by Rachel's tone but the burly man seemed to fly into a rage.

"You can't! I won't allow you to threaten these people!" He withdrew a dagger and charged at Rachel. The other townspeople moved to stop him but they were too late, he plunged the dagger into Rachel's chest, while Sophia let out a terrified scream. This seemed to snap Rachel out of her amused detachment.

She grasped the man's hand that was still on the dagger and squeezed tightly causing the man to cry out in pain and release his grip on the dagger.

The townspeople looked on in horror, Sophia stood with tears streaming down her face, her tiny hands clasped tightly on Rachel's leather belt.

Rachel reached up with her free hand, pulling the dagger out swiftly and pressing the blade into the burly man's hands before saying,

"Save the dagger for someone who can actually die from it."

She scooped a distraught Sophia into her arms before soothing the little girl, placing kisses to her temple and forehead.

The burly man stumbled back shouting, "Demon! Stay away! You are like those creatures!"

Rachel gave him an annoyed look, "I we were as bad as them, you would be dead already. We are here to protect you. "

"Lies!"

She scowled before turning to her family, "I'm going to take her back to the ship, do you think you can handle the clean up here?"

Markus turned to Victoria, who nodded.

Rachel grinned before turning her head to look at Sophia, "Hey, pretty girl. Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

Rachel wanted to take this girl who had no one. Sophia opened her mouth to answer before she was cut off,

"No! I won't allow it!" the pastor spoke up.

"Look, it's her choice. And it seems she has no family. I can easily protect her!" Rachel got on the defensive. She hated it when someone questioned her compassionate nature.

The burly man came back but he froze when Rachel let out a ferocious growl.

"Those thing out there are not something you want to mess with. Neither are we. We are here to _help_ you!"

A boy of about 13 strode forward with a determined look on his face, "I believe you."

Shock traveled through the assembled human population, before slowly, people seemed to come to terms with the fact that they were there to help.

Finally only the pastor and the burly man were left.

The pastor looked conflicted while the burly man was trembling with anger.

A man spoke up from behind the burly man, "Mayor Thomas, please. They seem like they are here to actually help, and they haven't attacked us at all, even though you stabbed that girl, she only pushed you away. She didn't retaliate."

The man, _Mayor_ Thomas, pushed the man away before turning and marching through the crowd.

Rachel sagged before setting Sophia on the floor. She gave the girl a wink before grasping her hand again.

The Werepyre turned to the villagers, "I will post a few people here to protect you while we go out and kill the other beasts roaming, though it would help if you all would tell us where these beasts seemed to come from originally. I mean like the main point from which they entered the town."

The pastor seemed to think before replying, "We brought a few maps of the city down here to see if some of these old tunnels lead to food supplies, we can show you from there,"

Rachel brightened, "That would be perfect, Father…?"

"My name is Riordan, Roman Riordan, Miss…?"

"Catherine." She spoke abruptly, frowning, "Just Catherine, Father Riordan."

He nodded. He turned to ask another human to fetch the maps when a commotion alerted them.

As one the group turned as Thomas ran up with bottle of Vodka and a lit towel stuck in the top.

"Matthew! NO!" the pastor cried but it was too late. Thomas threw the Molotov cocktail at Rachel, completely disregarding the fact that she was holding Sophia's hand.

Rachel immediately reacted. She swept Sophia into her arms at an inhuman speed, and let her wings form, wrapping them in a cocoon. The cocktail hit her wings and a lot of things happened at once.

The smell of burning feathers filled the room and twin screams of pain could be heard. One from Rachel as she felt her feathers melt with the fire completely start to engulf her wings in a fiery blaze, and another from the Mayor as dozens of townsfolk descended on him and quickly dispatched him with a few well-placed punches and kicks, leaving the man with numerous broken bones.

Everyone then registered more screams and turned in horror at Rachel who was on her knees, she opened her wings, with much pain as everyone saw in her face, her wings looking something out of the bible as they were completely ablaze, her back starting to blister from the heat. She pushed a terrified Sophia out of her arms before concentrating on something.

Suddenly the blaze and her wings seemed to dissolve, and she was left bent with her tunic top burnt away, her back blackened and blistered.

Victoria rushed forward and pulled Rachel closer, ripping open her wrist and bringing it to the diva's mouth. Rachel quickly latched on and drank swiftly, her pain making her desperate.

The wounds faded away quickly before, she licked at her mother's ripped skin, allowing the blood flow to congeal and taper off.

She stood shakily on her feet, slightly staggering as the world spun.

Rachel seemed to make herself stand straight and observe the room.

The townspeople were completely flabbergasted by what they just witnessed. Her family and the Cleaners seemed worried by what occurred, and Sophia had her face buried into Selene's shoulder, seemingly not wanting to witness another murder.

Rachel walked gingerly to Selene's side, her back feeling like a really bad sunburn.

She held her arms out for Sophia, which Selene had difficulty detaching the distraught girl from her side.

"Sophie, c'mon. I'm okay, don't worry. Come here and give me a hug."

Sophia's head snapped up at a slightly recovered Rachel, her green eyes meeting Rachel's blue-grey ones.

She practically leapt out of Selene's arms into Rachel's, who laughed at her exuberance.

Sophia promptly burst into tears, and Rachel soothingly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down without success. Finally after about ten minutes, the girl cried herself out and fell into a deep sleep.

Rachel smiled, before turning back to a concerned and still slightly shocked pastor, "I'd like to see those maps now,"

He nodded absently, waving for a man to get it before turning back to Rachel and asking the million dollar question, "What _are_ you?"

"Werepyre," she answered simply, before marching off to a nearby bunk where she laid Sophia down, pulling the blankets tight around her body.

Riordan stood shell shocked stuttering, "Th-that can't be true!"

"Doesn't your bible, speak of witches and beasts of the night?"

Riordan opened and closed his mouth a few times before placing a hand to his forehead, looking faint, "I am getting to old for this,"

Rachel let out a laugh before replying, "You're not the only one Mr. Riordan."

"Please child, call me Roman."

Rachel nodded before turning back to Sophia, leaving the townsfolk to speak of the new revelation with varying emotion.

Her family walked to her, watching as she brushed Sophia's bangs from her forehead tenderly.

Victoria smiled softly before clearing her throat.

Rachel turned and looked at her mother questioningly.

"Catherine, sweetheart. Are you really taking her with us?" she asked with some trepidation.

Rachel nodded, "Sophie's an orphan. I…feel as though it's my fault that she is. And…she kinda sorta reminds me of Quinn."

Victoria looked amused before nodding, "So does this mean Sophia is our new granddaughter?"

Rachel sputtered, before blushing furiously, "Err…I don't know, I'd have to talk to Quinn, and Sophia. I'm not even sure that I'm ready to be a mother but Sophie is just so adorable, and she bring out my mothering instincts and I really, really want to take care of her-"

"Cat! Calm down, baby girl, before you give yourself an aneurism."

Rachel took a steadying breath before looking sheepishly at her parents, "Sorry," she said meekly.

"Look, I'm not sure if Quinn is ready to have another kid…I mean after Beth she was so distraught…"

"Another? Beth?" they both chorused.

Rachel blanched before saying, "Well there's something you should know about Quinn…"

She paused.

"You know what? Let me talk it over with her before explaining to you. I don't want to say anything that will upset her." Rachel frowned.

Markus and Victoria nodded understandingly.

Roman walked up to them with an armful of maps, and dumped them in Rachel lap, "Well this is all of them, and I have taken the liberty to circle the main area they seemed to come out of in red."

Rachel opened the first one and saw the town laid out in a topographic map. She immediately saw that the Lycans came from the mountains, most likely a cave.

She frowned before looking at Roman, "Thank you, we will make a battle strategy before going out and taking care of the problem."

He nodded curtly before walking back to the other townspeople and explaining the situation.

Rachel stood and walked to a nearby table, gesturing for her family and the Cleaners to gather around.

When they were situated, she launched into an hour long strategy session that involved using the town as a way to lead the wolves toward a river that ran along the town. They were going to trap the Lycans and mow them down with silver nitrate bullets.

They agreed to the plan before making their way to the stairs, deciding on leaving Dante and a handful of Cleaners to protect the townsfolk. Rachel moved to Roman, informing him of their departure before walking to where Sophia was sleeping. The brunette leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, then whirling around and striding out after the group of impromptu wolf hunters.

They reached the confession booth, and exited the secret passage, securing it behind them. They all went off in different directions, going in search of the rabid Lycans.

Rachel stood for a moment before trying to see if her wings were fine. When they appeared, she was on her knees again. She looked back in agony, not seeing the fluffy black feathers, but bone. She bit her lip to keep from screaming aloud. Suddenly, her back seemed to prickle and burn, not white hot but very close.

She looked back to see her wings starting to reform. She sat in pain for a few minutes while the process finished itself. She rose to her feet, stretching her new wings cautiously, not feeling any kind of agony she experienced minutes before.

With a shrug, she launched into the air, ready to battle. She flew towards the docks, her job was to travel up the main street and draw out the Lycans that had taken up residence there.

She strode up the main road, mentally scanning each building she passed. She heard a crash up ahead and saw that five Lycans were charging down the road at her.

Smirking, she ran up the side of a building and ghosted horizontally past the Lycans and toward the river at the end of the street. The Lycans, angry that they were losing a meal, followed after her with the intent on ripping Rachel apart.

She skipped merrily down the buildings, hopping over signs and alleys, the Lycans yapping at her heels. The others were already pushing dozens of Lycans back to the water, but paused when they saw the odd way Rachel was rounding up the beasts.

She leapt off the side of the last building drawing the first-gens to the riverbank, before she shot backwards in a somersault then landed perfectly drawing out two silver automatic pistols, then unloading the entire thirty round clips into most of the wolves.

The others followed suit and mowed down the dogs, watching as they all thrashed in agony on the ground. Victoria had a regretful look on her face, but she understood. Her inner wolf was in morning for their lost comrades.

Rachel caught her mother's eye and they shared a moment of loss, but they quickly pushed away these feelings. There were hundreds dead because of them, and they couldn't feel sorry for them.

Rachel turned away from the dying Lycans while the Cleaners burned the bodies, and walked back toward the church.

Her family followed closely, and as she descended, she made out the slow heartbeats of most of the humans. Glancing down at her watch, she sees its close to 3am, so most of them are probably asleep.

Knocking hard on the thick wooden door, she waited for Dante to push the plank away. The door swung open revealing a worried, but wide awake Sophia and an exhausted looking Dante.

Smiling humorously, she scooped up a happy Sophia before walking over to a bleary eyed Roman.

"Thank you, child, for helping us destroy this menace."

"It was our pleasure, Roman. But I must ask that you keep this a secret. We thrive on being in the shadows. Soon, maybe, sometime in the future, we may venture forth, but until then I'm glad to know that we have a town on our side. Thank the others for me. Goodbye Roman Riordan."

Roman smiled, "Goodbye, Catherine"

She nodded before walking out the door with Sophia and Dante trailing her. They reached the surface, and she gave a curt nod to Dante before unleashing her wings and launching into the sky, wanting to head home to Quinn.

* * *

Quinn was distraught. She locked herself in her room that she shared with Rachel. She spent the last few hours crying because Rachel hasn't returned.

Alexander also seemed to worry, it shouldn't have taken that long but, it seemed that something had gone wrong.

They wouldn't stay out all night.

Knocking interrupted her thoughts, "Q? Its Brittany. Can I come in?"

Quinn thought for a second before deciding to let Britt in. She couldn't have Santana all pissy at her because she made Brittany sad.

She unlocked the door and stood aside to let the taller blonde enter.

Brittany wandered in and sat on the bed, staring intently at Quinn. She on the other hand, has never seen this look on Brittany's face.

"Britt?" Quinn questioned.

"She's coming back, Q"

Quinn blinked.

Then burst into tears.

Brittany stood and wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her to the bed.

"I don't want her to die, B! I can't…I can't do it alone. Now that I have her, I can't let her go. She's what I need, my rock, and my heart. If she's gone…I have nothing left."

"That's not true, Q. Never! _If_ she left us, she would want you to live, for her! Not to be sad, but to live her life for her and be happy."

Quinn turned to look at Brittany, who also had tears pouring down her face.

Suddenly, they both heard the beats of wings.

Rachel.

Quinn and Brittany leapt up and raced to Alexander's study, yelling for Sam to bring Puck and Santana.

They arrived at the same time and burst through the doors, just as Rachel landed, with a redheaded girl in her arms.

They stood shocked, until Quinn noticed the singed and blackened state of Rachel's tunic, and the sunburnt look it held.

"Rach! What the hell happened?" Quinn yelled angrily as she rushed to Rachel's side, examining the burned tunic and her back.

"Oh! Hey Quinn, I…um…caught fire."

"WHAT!" the Gleeks yelled.

"Well there was this jerk of a mayor and he stabbed me….you know what let me just..." she trailed off and pushed her memories into her friends minds.

The all recoiled and looked oh horrified at the series of events, especially the scene where she burned and grew back her wings.

"Rach…" Quinn looked pale. Tears leaked from her eyes, and tried to wrap her arms around Rachel only to be stopped by the little girl she forgot about.

Quinn looked wide-eyed at Rachel and bent down to the frightened four year old.

"Hello Sophia, my name is Quinn. I'm Rachel's mate."

"M-Mate?"

"It's like…I'm her girlfriend?" She looked at Rachel questioningly.

"She's my wife, Sophie." Rachel smiled at Quinn lovingly.

Quinn opened and closed her mouth…then charged at Rachel tugging her face down and pressing her lips to hers passionately.

"I don't see a ring on my finger, Rachel Catherine Corvinus!" she muttered into her mouth.

Rachel laughed, "We may not be married in the eyes of the law, but to those who matter we are. Life mates sweetheart. That means forever."

Quinn gave Rachel a watery smile before looking back down at Sophia, "So does that clear things up for you?"

"Yes," Sophia smiled.

"Well this has been fun, so why don't we get to bed?" Rachel asked.

Everyone nodded sleepily; they were up all night waiting for their return after all.

Rachel took Quinn's hand, leading her to their room.

* * *

"You don't have a problem with me taking in Sophie right?"

Quinn frowned, "Not at all…I mean I thought I couldn't, you know, with Beth and all, but I've seen what you feel about Sophie and I think I'll try to help raise her…and maybe build a relationship with Beth because of it."

Quinn looked down.

"Who's Beth" Sophia spoke up.

The two mates blinked down at Sophia, whom they thought was asleep already.

"My daughter" Quinn said softly.

"Why isn't she here?"

"Because I had to give her away…"

"Oh."

Quinn smiled sadly.

They entered the bedroom, walking to the bed. Rachel placed Sophie on the big bed before retreating into the bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

Sophie looked at Quinn and asked, "Do-Do you want to be my momma or sister? I know you already have a kid, but don't have one anymore. I know Rachel will be my momma if I need her to be, but I want to you to be mine too because your with Rachel." She frowned.

"You're a very precocious girl aren't you," Quinn sighed, "Yes, Sophie. I want to be your mother or whatever you want me to be, but…you're going to have to help me out. I'm only 17…"

"Don't worry Quinn. I'll help. You can be my big sister for now. Just like Rachel."

"Seems like you two are getting along." Rachel called from the doorway to the bathroom.

She was dressed in her usual nightwear of a tank and shorts.

Quinn looked lustily at her mate but cooled libido once she remembered Sophia was in the room.

Sophie nodded before diving under the sheets. She peeked her eyes out over the blankets, they sparked mischievously.

"Momma told me I was a pillow hog." Once that sentence came out of her mouth her eyes dimmed.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances before moving to either side of Sophia, gathering her into a hug.

They both made promises to themselves to make sure nothing happened to their new ward. She suffered enough at the hands of the first-gens but they would be there for her, so she's never alone.

They snuggled together under the blankets, Rachel's arm thrown over Sophia and rested on Quinn's stomach.

They laid in silence until Rachel sang a soft Irish lullaby for them,

_Rest tired eyes a while__  
__Sweet is thy baby's smile__  
__Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_

_Sleep, sleep,__grah mo chree *__  
__Here on you mamma's knee__  
__Angels are guarding__  
__And they watch o'er thee_

_The birdeens sing a fluting song__  
__They sing to thee the whole day long__  
__Wee fairies dance o'er hill and dale__  
__For very love of thee_

_Dream, Dream,__grah mo chree__  
__Here on your Mamma's knee__  
__Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee__  
__As you sleep may Angels watch over__  
__And may they guard o'er thee._

_The primrose in the sheltered nook__  
__The crystal stream the babbling brook__  
__All these things God's hands have made__  
__For very love of thee_

_Twilight and shadows fall__  
__Peace to His children all__  
__Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee__  
__As you sleep__  
__May Angels watch over and May the guard o'er thee__  
_

They fell asleep to Rachel's beautiful voice echoing through the room.

XXXXXX

*Grah mo chree means 'sweetheart' in Gaelic. Got the little lullaby from a website, just google Irish lullabies.

Okay! Hope you like the action, fluff, and the adoption of little Sophie:) the cutie. I thought this would bring the two closer, and bring some added plot later on. Besides, think of Sophie as the cute four year old who talks without a filter (remind you of anyone?) but calls it how's it is. If someone is in the wrong shell be quick to point that out. And I'd be shed love Santana and Brit! I didn't get into William in this chapter but I thought I'd end this chappy with a family moment.

Well I think I put too much fluff in this thing, more action or more fluffy family moments? You pick! Smut or banter? C'mon:) you guys decide where this goes. I can bend my plot to fit it easy peasy.

So on that note-REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Blood PART 1

Sorry this is a day or two late, I'm leaving the US for Europe with my family so I needed to pack up my things. Any who this chapter is about the aftermath of the Battle at Crookhaven, it seems Mr. Thomas is a major douchebag! And a shocking development this chappy that _will _blow those pretty little minds of yours;) okay get ready cause this is it! Bet no one thought of this development :) it's pretty twisted of me, and it will make things more difficult for our merry band of Bats and Dogs hahaha, this will be a two parter! I can't leave you hanging with the ending, I'm not that mean, so I pinkie swear that the next chapter will be posted tomorrow on time.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld! All I have in my possession are the big (Dante), the bad…_ass _(Victoria), and the cute (Sophie!:D) Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel woke abruptly when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see that Sophie was also a bed hog.

The little girl had managed to shove her foot into Rachel's side, pushing her to the edge of the bed, and sprawled half on top of Quinn, her hands flung haphazardly on the blondes face and chest.

Well she felt loved.

Rachel smiled adoringly at her girls. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

Rachel was so going to make fun of Quinn for this later.

She strode happily to the shower, casting one last glance at the pair, and was amused by the fact that Sophie managed to turn upside down and was currently hugging Quinn's thigh. Rachel let out a quiet laugh.

A half hour later, she exited the bathroom fully dressed. Quinn and Sophie were up and having a conversation about replacement clothes for the redheaded four year old.

"I want green!" Sophie announced.

Quinn looked at Sophie, inspecting her, "Green is good. I'd also get blue and white."

Sophie nodded sagely.

Rachel rolled her eyes and approached the pair.

"You two ready for breakfast? I'll make you pancakes." Rachel smiled down at them and placed swift kisses to both of their heads.

"Pancakes!" Sophie shot out of the bed and raced to get ready, the clothes she slept in came flying off in her haste to get dressed in her old clothes.

Rachel and Quinn blinked owlishly at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Shut up, Quinn."

* * *

The three girls entered the kitchen, where they found Alexander and Rachel's parents discussing yesterday's events.

"Catherine, next time can you not antagonize the townspeople! Catching fire shouldn't become a habit."

"Oh please, Grandfather. That fool of a mayor is a short tempered idiot. He stabbed me for no reason whatsoever."

Alexander leveled a stare at his grandchild.

"I'm telling the truth!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

He rolled his eyes, "So what brings you here this early?"

"I'm making pancakes for my girls." Rachel smiled widely at Sophia's happy squeal.

Victoria walked around the counter and scooped up her redheaded counterpart. "Come on, you can help me find the ingredients. Markus can you go wake the others?"

"Do I look like a servant?" Markus sulked.

Victoria leveled him with a glare, and he immediately shut up and marched out the door with Alexander following, looking like he was going to spend the walk poking fun at his son.

"Whipped!" Rachel yelled out the door.

"Your one to talk!" scoffed Quinn.

"I like that I'm whipped! It means 'getting lucky' in your weird speak."

Quinn arched a perfect eyebrow.

"What! Usually when I do something like that, you end up mauling me…" Rachel smirked at the embarrassed look on her mates face.

"Get your butt in gear! Or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Quinn grumbled.

Rachel let out a laugh and strode to her amused mother and snatched the ingredients out of her and Sophie's arms. She swept to the cupboards and dug around for a mixing bowl, and started making the batter.

Quinn grabbed the remote off the counter, sending an amused glance to her mate, and turned it on.

The news blared out of the speakers, the anchor looking grim.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been an incident which has led to worldwide involvement. A new species has been discovered in our midst, these creatures show no mercy, and are very dangerous. It is advised that you stay indoors when you spot these creatures, weapons do not work against them. They blend in with everyone, and look like everyday people. These creatures, viewers, are Werewolves, Vampires, and Werepyres. I know this seems far fetched, but we have proof of our claims. We go now to Crookhaven, Ireland with the story."

The scene cut to Crookhaven town square, the numerous fires from before were out and the many camera crews filled up the empty square. A reporter, a familiar burly man in a wheelchair, and the remains of the first gen Lycan that Rachel severed in two were front and center.

"We are here in Crookhaven with the Mayor, Matthew Thomas. As you can see, he is heavily injured and, the town behind me destroyed. This here is the body of one of the creatures that terrorized the town last night. The people have come together to fight this menace and turn it back but many died sadly, and their heroic mayor, injured severely. The townsfolk have been evacuated but their mayor elected to stay back and supervise, and explain to us what happened. Mr. Thomas, can you explain last night's events?" The pompous reporter asked.

"Yes, ma'am. These beasts attacked me for trying to defend the town. I managed to plunge a dagger into their leader, and throw a Molotov cocktail on it but it recovered quickly. My guess it had a regenerative ability. Now it all started like this, the beasts came from those mountains," he gestured to the biggest mountain surrounding the town, "and swept the city in a massive attack. We gathered as many survivors as we could and led them to a secret chamber underneath the church. The church burned but we survived beneath it. Then the leader found our hiding spot, and I attacked it to save an orphan it had tried to and successfully kidnapped. I was unable to stop it because it flew into a rage after I attacked it and while I was unconscious it took the poor girl away." He put a false image of remorse on his face, "I know not after that, but it seemed that either my townsfolk drove the beasts away or they fled after taking the girl."

The reporter nodded, falsely grim. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Beware of these beasts; they can be disguised as your neighbor. Please report suspicious activity, people who only come out at night, or disappear on the full moon. Stay indoors during the night, and if you want to go out please travel in groups. Police will be making patrols through all cities. Back to you at the studio."

The anchor went into a long speech, speculating what would be an effective way to kill supernatural, when Rachel switched off the TV.

Victoria, Sophie, and Quinn turned to the Werepyre, who had the scariest look of rage on her face.

"Rae? You need to calm down. Don't let the beast out, there's no one here you can attack. Do you want to hurt us?" Quinn soothed, placing her hand on Rachel's arm.

The door flew open, and Alexander, Markus, Dante, Puck, Sam, Brittany, and Santana jovially entered the room.

"We are currently outside of Portsmouth, waiting for Lucian. Rachel, why don't you and Selene search for Michael?"

He paused when he saw the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Viktor couldn't believe the audacity of the damn human to spill this secret! He wasn't ready! He needed time to get Michael and gather his troops.

"Inform Rinzler to go ahead with the plan, immediately!"

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

The group was in a panic.

Alexander immediately sent out Rachel and Selene to retrieve Michael while the rest discussed what to do next. Rachel took Quinn aside telling her that the blonde's change would have to be postponed until they found the dissenter's and Michael. Quinn was reluctant but agreed.

They exchanged a kiss before Rachel departed.

When they settled, it was decided that once they met up with Lucian they would continue to travel to Hungary, while the call went out for all loyal Vampires and Werewolves would join them there in Budapest.

Alexander said he had spies within Ordoghaz and he informed said spies to spread the word of what is happening and to switch sides.

If any wished to stay for whatever reason, they would be utilized as a spy to Viktor's plans.

They all now understood that after today, everything changes.

Dante alerted the others to Lucian's arrival.

"My lord, Lucian has arrived with about thirty Lycans. It is still unknown who the spy is."

Victoria instantly tensed.

Alexander nodded his head before replying, "Very well, allow them onboard but keep an eye on them all except for Lucian and Raze. I believe Victoria trusts them implicitly." He looked to Victoria for confirmation.

She nodded stiffly.

Dante bowed before departing.

The rest waited in silence before the doors swept open and Lucian and Raze strode in, worried expressions marred their faces. "Is it true, Victoria? The humans know of our existence?"

"Yes, unfortunately. A human we saved betrayed our existence. We wanted to kill him, but Quinn pointed out the fact that the people of Crookhaven would do that for us." Victoria grimaced.

Lucian nodded reluctantly, "The others are in the training room. Would you like to see them? I still couldn't figure out who the dissenter is. He has a pretty good poker face."

"Take me to them."

Lucian turned on his heel and exited the room, Victoria following swiftly. The others exchanged glances, and chased after. They wouldn't allow her to get hurt if things got sour.

Victoria's meeting with the wolves didn't go so well. She couldn't tell who the dissenter was. Lucian had been right when he said that they had a mean poker face, even though every single one of her wolves looked like a killer.

What they didn't notice was that one of the wolves was staring at the humans in disgust. He seemed fixated on Quinn though. If they had spotted this look then many things could be prevented.

* * *

Rachel and Selene safely made it to shore. They ran to a safe house where they commandeered a BMW and shot off towards Downtown Portsmouth.

They pulled into Portsmouth Regional Hospital, observing the scarcity of guards. Selene and Rachel exchanged glances before exiting the car and super speeding inside, completely dodging all nurses and doctors that were in the way.

They made it to the break room where they strode quickly to the assignment board.

Selene spotted Michaels name first.

"There." She said pointing toward the top.

Rachel glanced there where it read:

**Michael Corvin- 5****th**** floor rounds, Rooms: 230-270/Hours: 12 AM-5AM**

Rachel frowned looking at her watch, "Let's go get my cousin; he is here for another three hours."

Selene nodded absently. They turned and dashed to the fifth floor where they hunkered down in an empty Nurse's Station.

Rachel peeked over the top, seeing Michael striding down the hall, staring at a clip board.

She tugged Selene out of her hiding spot and leaned against the Nurse's Station nonchalantly. Selene shot Rachel a '_WTF_' look but was elbowed in retaliation.

Rachel cleared her throat.

Michael's eyes snapped up, and then they darkened suspiciously.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are obviously over." He spoke sternly, but the effect was marred by his kind looking face.

Rachel smiled at him kindly, "We aren't here to visit the patients. We are here to visit you."

Michael instantly was on alert, "Oh…why is that?"

"Well let me introduce ourselves first! I don't want to be rude," she stuck out her hand, "My name is Rachel Catherine _Corvin_us. This is Selene."

Michael seemed taken aback by Rachel's last name. "Corvinus?"

Rachel smiled, "I'm your cousin Michael."

His jaw dropped, "Impossible! I have no aunt or uncles!"

"Follow along, I will tell you a story about how you and I came to be related, in a roundabout way."

She turned and strode down the hall, glancing back at the two slightly dumbfounded people to say, "Coming?"

* * *

Quinn and the others settled down in Quinn's room after an exhausting night. "I wonder how long Rae is going to take this time." Brittany interjected into the silence.

"Probably longer than last time, she still has to convince him to come with, and we aren't going to kill him."

Quinn had Sophie on her lap, absently playing with her fingers. Suddenly she had a thought but she couldn't say it around Sophie.

Quinn looked up at Sam, "Hey, can you take Sophie to Victoria? I promised her that she could spend time with her," she glanced down at a questioning redhead, "She really adores you, not my fault she treats you like a princess! You know you like it."

Sophie pouted playfully, "So?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow before Sophie hopped off her lap and danced out of Quinn's reach, grabbing Sam's hand, "Come on, Uncle Sam! Take me to Grandma!" She, in a surprising display of agility, swung herself up onto Sam's back, "Mush!" she exclaimed, pointing a tiny finger forward, and digging her heels into Sam's ribs.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as he jogged out, Sophie's joyous giggles echoed down the hall.

"She spends _way_ too much time with you, San." Quinn said dryly.

"Damn straight! I'm going to make her just like me! 'Making your life a living hell one day at a time!''" Santana smirked mischievously.

"Don't you dare!" Quinn hopped to her feet.

Puck and Brittany tried to suppress their laughter at Quinn's distressed expression.

Puck's laughter cut off suddenly, his eyes catching a rather large figure in the doorway.

The others pause and follow Puck's gaze to the man in the doorway.

Quinn recognized him as one of Victoria's Lycan brothers, "Umm…can we help you?"

He smiled darkly, "Oh yes, yes you can."

He stepped in and shut the door, locking it, and snapping off the mechanism.

Quinn and the others realized the situation they were in.

This man was the dissenter.

He tilted his head madly before, leaping at Quinn.

Puck tried to stop the Lycan but he was taken out of the equation by the man slashing his elongated nails across Puck's chest.

He fell to the floor, blood gushing rapidly from his wounds; Puck's mouth opened and closed in shock.

He was going to die.

Santana immediately put herself in front of Brittany and Quinn. She would definitely die before they took Brittany. No one will hurt the woman she loved, goddamnit!

Brittany and Quinn screamed abuse at the man while trying to get to a dying Puck but the Lycan continued his onslaught.

No one would save them, not Rachel, not Sam.

They were about to die.

"_RACHEL!" _Quinn screamed in her mind.

* * *

Rachel finished her story on his origins and importance to the world. To say Michael was just shocked would be an understatement.

He stuttered, "I…you…it…NO!"

He suddenly became angry, "I heard what you guys did at Crookhaven! Those poor, innocent people you murdered say different!"

"We did no such thing Michael, Thomas is a lying bastard who wasn't attacked by me but was attacked by his own townspeople. In the process of trying to kill me, he purposefully threw that cocktail at me, while I was holding Sophie! He tried to kill her too!"

Michael seemed skeptical until he felt a presence in his mind and was buffered by an onslaught of memories and images of the beginning of her adventure to now.

"Satisfied?" she asked the dazed doctor.

Selene shot her a dirty look before helping Michael get his bearings. Rachel smirked knowingly at Selene who only glared back at her.

Rachel reached out and tugged the two out of the hospital, and down the street. They only stopped when they saw a commotion up ahead.

They ran to the scene only to spot a Lycan grasping tightly a small child, roaring at anyone who got near.

Rachel shot her consciousness out to the Lycan, quickly realizing its intentions just a few seconds too late.

It leapt up the side of a nearby building and dangled the baby over the fearful crowd. The mother's cries of distress could be heard nearby. Selene turned to Rachel who nodded and they shot after the Lycan.

The beast saw the two coming at him, and he released the child, allowing it to drop to the street below.

Screams erupted as the baby fell, its mother screaming loudly.

Selene and Rachel shot up the side of the wall, the Vampire flipping off the wall backwards, catching the baby in her arms and nimbly landing in the street below.

Rachel on the other hand extended her gauntlets and neared the beast who tried to swat at her. She dodged then planted her hand beside the beast, shooting her body out in a counter-clockwise direction and bringing her sword down in an arc, decapitating the Lycan in one swift slash.

Its head fell the 30 feet to the street below, then its body teetered on the ledge it was on before following its head down.

Rachel ran down the side of the building before performing a front handspring against the wall and landed softly on the pavement.

The street was eerily quiet, as she jogged up to Selene holding the baby. They turned as one toward the mother, offering comforting smiles to the distressed woman, before bringing their attention to the fact that Michael was missing.

Their brows furrowed and the girls inhaled simultaneously.

They smelled fear, humans, and Vampire.

Viktor.

They waved off questions from the crowd and offered another smile at the woman who gave them a small smile in return, and dashed off after Michael.

They followed the scent to a car, where they saw a man dressed as a WWII German soldier who was smiling maniacally while shoving a fearful Michael into the back seat.

The two women rolled their eyes and dashed into action once more. They both flashed to the car and leapt on the hood; Selene delivered a well-placed kick to the German's chest, sending him flying into the side of the street.

Rachel detached her gauntlet swords again and plunged it into the driver's seat area of the car, feeling that it tore through bone and sinew.

She ripped it away; the blade glistened with warm blood, then she sliced the top of the car in two. She retracted her blades before stooping down and pulling apart the two cut pieces and exposed the interior of the car.

She leaned in and grasped a shocked Michal by the collar, muttering a soft, "Hello again, Cousin," before reaching back and taking a hold of Selene's trench coat and taking off into the sky.

She tried to ignore Michael's screams before her heart seemed to stutter when she heard her distressed mate's voice echo through her mind.

"_RACHEL!"_

Quinn!

Rachel put all her might into flying swiftly, her natural magic seemed to swirl around them, and the Werepyres speed increased tenfold.

Her mate was in danger.

* * *

The beastly man simply stepped over the still form of Puck and swung his arm up, hitting Santana and sending her into the wall with a scream of pain.

"San!" Brittany screamed in agony before sprinting for her lover.

The Lycan picked up a spear that Rachel had taken out for training, and threw it at Brittany.

It impaled her threw the middle of her back, pinning her beside a broken Santana; Brittany didn't make a sound as she slumped against the wall.

Quinn was crying heavily now at the loss of her friends, "Why are you doing this?" she whispered brokenly.

"Your mine girl, I'm going to make you my Queen when we Lycans destroy the Vampire scum." He leered at Quinn before grasping hard at her shoulders and pulling her close to his body.

Quinn gagged as she came into contact with the man. He smelled of sweat, garbage and death.

She beat her hands against his chest, trying to escape him but he merely threw her onto Rachel's vanity, cracking the glass and leaving her bloody and dazed. She reached blindly for some sort of weapon.

He approached her in a predatory manner, his disgusting fingers gripping her thighs.

His breath washed against her cheek, and Quinn had to suppress the urge to vomit again. She finally grabbed a hold of some sort of weapon.

"_A dagger!"_ Quinn thought. She swiftly brought it up and put it through the man's back, twisting it slightly.

He howled in pain and staggered back, blindly reaching for the silver dagger buried in his shoulder.

"Bitch!" he brought his hand up and swiped it haphazardly at Quinn.

She felt a burning pain sweep across her throat.

Quinn brought her hands to her neck, feeling the gaping hole there and blood gushing from the cut. The Lycan managed to rip the dagger out, while she was frantically trying to staunch the flow of blood from her neck. She couldn't breathe, her blood quickly filling her lungs, and she could feel the tendrils of death washing over her. It's numbing caress, drawing her like a moth to a flame, into the darkness.

He glared at her maliciously.

"You can die knowing I'm going to violate your body repeatedly. Oh yes princess, I'm going to have fun with you." He descended upon her laying his length against her and rubbing himself disgustingly on her body but Quinn was powerless to resist.

She could feel the life leaving her at a quickened pace.

The last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness was the doors flying off its hinges in a fiery explosion, and red eyes glaring into the room, seeing her on the floor, with the Lycan above her.

The figure leapt forward with a terrifying snarl and she knew no more.

* * *

Rachel dumped her two passengers' unceremoniously on the deck of the boat before, flashing quickly to her rooms, with each step she took, the beast within her burst from its cage until it became too much and she lost control. She could feel her wings clench and her stance turn more animalistic.

Her fangs became elongated and her fingernails drew to a point. She reached the doorway to her room, smelling the blood coming from the gaps in the door. She pulled the handle only to discover it locked. This only enraged Rachel more, her natural magic lashed out, utterly annihilating the door, ripping it off its hinges.

The sight she saw when the room was revealed made her mad with rage. A Lycan was poised above her mate,_ her mate_, while the girl who held her heart had her throat ripped apart.

She snarled at the now frightened Lycan and grasped the top of his head and his back and tore his head from his shoulders.

She tossed his remains away before bending down and sinking her teeth into her mate's neck, whimpering at the damage to her body. She stroked the side of her face before flashing to her other friends, and biting into them.

Puck was scarily close to death, a few minutes and it would have been too late.

Santana had a crushed skull and broken back, she was brain dead but the change _should_ help.

Brittany's lung was impaled and she was drowning in her own blood.

Rachel wasn't too worried about Puck and Brittany, other Vampires were in the same position they were in but her worries were with Santana and Quinn.

She only hoped her blood helped, Quinn she feared, couldn't pass her venom completely through her body so she flashed to her mate's side and bit into her chest and directly into the heart before performing chest compressions and pushing the venom through her blood stream.

After one particular push, blood gushed through the opening at Quinn's neck and Rachel felt sick, incredibly sick.

She only hoped her lover pulled through.

Without her, she couldn't live, and that was a fact.

XXXXXXXX

OMFG! Writing that was innteennssee! But im proud of it:) I told you that this chappy would blow your mind, and in the next part we see if the Geeks pull through (cross your fingers!) See! I can do drama, fluffiness not so much. There will be a Gleeks POV next chappy...the ones left behind chicos! That means Sue, Schue, and the others...and admittedly Finnept :| I dislike Frankenteen. Cory is adorable but Finn, OMFG how dumb and inconsiderate can you be! Douche with a capital D! Now done with the rant, you can sit back in your seats for the time being, i will get you the next chapter tomorrow. Then you can grasp your seats, white knuckled, and gasp along with me:)

Now my wonderful fans/authors/muses-REVIEW!...por favor?


	11. Chapter 10: Blood PART 2

Mkay sorry about the delay again, Black Ops and Proofreading got in the way! Last chapter we saw the whole world discovering the existence of Vamps, Lycans, and Werepyres; Rachel and Selene finding Michael, saving a baby and retaking him from a German (RINZLER!) and flying back to the ship to save some dying humans onboard! Here's your second part ladies and gentlemen! Blood-PART 2!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld. All I own are the daring Dante, the vivacious Victoria, and the scheming Sophie :)! Now Enjoy!

* * *

The group were scattered across the room, awaiting the two figures on the bed's resurrection. On one side, you see a familiar Werepyre, grasping the hand of a blonde haired woman. A little redheaded girl is curled into the blonde's unmoving form, hoping for her surrogate to awaken.

On the other you see a taller woman, platinum blonde, sobbing quietly against an unconscious Latina, while a thickly muscled man stood behind her grasping at her shoulders tightly, while staring at the two figures on the bed.

An older white haired man strode forward and bent over the two women on the bed, observing their condition closely.

"It seems…that the two…wont wake. Their condition was too bad for the change to take effect. My-My apologies Granddaughter, Brittany; we were too late." Alexander spoke softly.

Twin growls erupted from the two girls; one's eyes were glinting dangerously red.

"Please, Rachel, calm down." An alarmed Alexander spoke swiftly, trying to calm the beast.

"I will not calm down, my mate _will recover_, so will Santana. I won't allow them to die!" she roared.

Her natural magic kicked up again, acting upon the will of its master. Its silvery aura became noticeable to all in the room. Its tendrils snapped and snaked all around her before drifting toward Quinn and Santana.

The tendrils caressed both of their bodies, seeming to nudge an invisible force away before reaching their heads. A main tendril arched up and dove into the slightly open mouth of the two girls.

The effect was immediate.

Both girls' bodies tensed simultaneously. Fingers clenched, backs arched, and heads thrown back. The silvery tendrils worked at a faster pace, their power closing wounds and scratches on the women. Quinn's throat closed and Santana's head was reknitted itself back together, her spine straightened and snapped in place.

Their pale bodies flushed with new blood, only it glowed blue before settling down. Rachel's natural magic snapped away, retracting itself back into the surprised brunette.

They all exchanged awed glances before immediately turning their attention to the bed, where twin gasps of breath were heard.

"Quinn!"

"Santana!"

Rachel and Brittany hurried toward their mates, lifting them into their arms and hugging tightly.

Quinn grasped at Rachel, still dazed, trying to ground herself. Santana's eyes fluttered and Brittany lay kissed all over the fiery brunette's face.

"Wha-What happened?" Quinn stuttered out, her teeth chattering rapidly.

Rachel buried her face into Quinn's neck, trying to keep her tears at bay. They sight of her lovers neck torn out would haunt her consciousness for the rest of her existence.

"He almost killed you, babe. You nearly died. My magic was the only thing that kept you here…" Tears leaked from Rachel's eyes.

Quinn opened and closed their mouth, "I-I died almost died?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes still glued to the floor, "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten here in time."

"San, San, San..." Brittany was keeping up a mantra, practically strangling Santana who was looking as dazed and shocked as Quinn.

Sophie, who had slipped away from Quinn as she was being resurrected, walked back to Quinn's side.

"Quinn…are you okay?" Sophie was on the verge of tears.

Quinn whipped around and pulled Sophie to her. Sophie cried and hugged Quinn tightly while the blonde stroked her hair. Quinn pulled Sophie onto the bed with her; Santana reached over and took the girl's hand.

"It's okay Sophie, we're okay." Santana whispered to the girl.

She gazed watery eyed at the brunette grasping her hand, and nodded quickly.

Puck strode around the bed and pulled Quinn into a bone-crushing hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Baby Mama."

That earned him a smack in the back of the head from Rachel, and a giggle from Sophie.

Tension seemed to dissipate at the giggle, and everyone started talking at once.

"Hey!" Quinn tried to speak but was drowned out by all the voices. Rachel, noticing this, went into action.

She stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly. "Pay attention!" Rachel glared, gesturing to an amused blonde.

Everyone immediately shut up.

"Okay, let's clear some things up now. Questions?" asked Quinn.

Rachel spoke up, "Do a memory transfer. You can do that now."

Quinn blinked, "Wait, I'm a Werepyre now?"

Her mate nodded, "I had to, you were dying." Rachel looked down.

Quinn reached out and squeezed Rachel's hand. "Okay, show me how to do it."

Rachel immediately went into Quinn's mind and taught her the basics of her mind powers.

Once they were squared away, Quinn pushed out her consciousness like Rachel taught her, and transferred the attack to everyone.

Anger, guilt, and terror filled the room.

Then the sound of splintering wood made everyone pause.

They turned as one to where Rachel was sitting with a look of sheer rage, her hands squeezing the hand rests of her chair so tight that it splintered beneath her fingers. She pulled her hands away and blood seeped through her fingertips.

Pieces of wood were jammed into her skin, she shook them to try and dislodge some of the splinters but they were too deep. All she did was spray blood everywhere.

Quinn took her hands carefully and slowly pulled the wood out one by one.

"I can't believe that bastard had the audacity to try and rape you, let alone touch you. I'm glad I ripped his head off!" Rachel tried to keep her voice level but was largely unsuccessful.

"It's alright, Rae." Quinn said softly.

"Alright! It's not fucking alright! The bastard tried to _rape_ you!"

"He's dead! Its over! You saved me, you got revenge!" Quinn was reliving those last moments; she could still smell his stench all over her.

Rachel snapped out of her fit of anger, seeing her mate in distress.

"Everyone out! Okay, she needs sleep and so do you Santana. Go!"

There was grumbling from some, but they all exited the room, save Sophie.

"Sophie?" Rachel looked at her questioningly.

"Can-Can I stay? I want to make sure Quinn is okay." She seemed incredibly worried. Rachel looked to Quinn for her opinion.

The blonde nodded and shifted to the middle of the bed so the two girls could sleep beside her.

Rachel slid in next to Quinn, gesturing for a still uncertain Sophie to come beside her.

Sophie climbed tentatively on the bed and snuggled into Quinn, offering her comfort as best she can.

They fell asleep, hoping that Quinn wouldn't succumb to nightmares.

* * *

Victoria, Markus, Selene, and Michael were in the kitchen. Michael was interrogating Markus on his history.

"So you're saying that I'm your brother's descendant?" Michael was weirded out by this development.

Markus nodded, "While William and I became supernatural, Henry was human. He was the lucky one I guess."

Michael observed his 'uncle' and sighed. "I guess. Maybe I could stay and offer my medical services to you guys. I want to know my family."

Markus smiled happily.

Then, Sam flitted into the room scooping up the remote to the TV, "You guys have to see this,"

He turned on the TV and they sat back in shock at what they saw.

There was a video of Selene and Rachel's fight with the Lycan. The caption below said, 'Killers or Saviors?'

"This is the scene at Portsmouth, Great Britain. As you can see there is a video of what seems to be two Vampires, and a Werewolf. The Werewolf attacked a woman and took her child. It carried the baby boy up a few stories, dangling it dangerously over the street. Then, as you can see, these two women detach themselves from the crowd and take on the beast. We cannot show you much more due to the graphic nature of the video, but the woman's child was successfully returned to her by the two mysterious figures."

They kept the video on repeat while 'experts' dissected the film.

Suddenly a little chime sounded and the anchor stiffened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there is breaking news here! It seems the townsfolk of Crookhaven have broken their silence, claiming that their Mayor is a liar! We go now to our ground crew where we are interviewing the pastor of the church that housed the survivors."

The scene cut back to Crookhaven square, where instead of emptiness and camera crews, the entire village of Crookhaven was looking grim and angry.

"Here I am with Father Roman Riordan who says most of the things Mayor Matthew Thomas claimed were false. Father, can you tell your side of the story?"

"Yes I can, dear. But I'm here to ask the group that' _saved_ us to come and tell their side of the story. So here I am with the town, in support of Ms. Catherine and her family who valiantly saved us in our time of need, asking them to visit us and tell your side of the story in a press conference tomorrow night."

Selene cocked her head and pulled out her phone, pressing a few numbers and placing it on speaker phone. It rang a few times and the scene on the TV paused when they heard ringing coming from a surprised Roman's pocket.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

He pulled out the cell phone and pressed answer. He listened in for a few seconds before bringing the phone away in shock.

"Err…they want to be put on speakerphone. They want to tell their side now so it doesn't stew."

"Who Father Riordan?" the reporter asked.

"The people who saved us last night." The reporter blinked in shock before nodding his head.

Roman pushed a button on his phone before holding it up for all to hear.

"Um…Hello?"

Selene smirked and used her generic hello for unsuspecting humans, "Greetings." Came out in a sultry, husky tone.

The reporter blinked.

"C-C-Can you tell us y-your names? Or what are you?"

"I am called Selene. We are a mixture of Vampire, Lycan, and Werepyre."

"Lycan?"

"Werewolves to you."

"Oh. Um who is your leader? Mayor Thomas claimed that your leader was a vicious animal. Any comments?"

"Thomas is an incompetent fool. The townspeople caused his injuries because he threw the Molotov cocktail at our leader as she held a little girl. The girl was said orphan, whom Catherine taken under her wing."

"And Catherine is your leader?"

"Future leader. We are in the middle of a civil war. We are going to dislodge the Vampire leader, Viktor. He is a tyrant. After he is removed, Catherine will take over both Vampire and Werewolf clans."

"I see…will you be coming tomorrow night?"

Selene glanced at Victoria and Markus questioningly. They both nodded.

"Yes we will." Then she abruptly hung up the phone.

* * *

In Lima, Ohio, people were going nuts at the fact that 5 teens disappeared for _months_ and no one knows where they are. The McKinley High Schools Glee club was frantic because five of their own were gone.

That's why New Directions, William Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester, and Burt Hummel were currently discussing their options.

"Damnit William I want my Cheerios back!"

"I know Sue and I want them back too!"

"Will you two shut up!" Burt cut in.

"Mr. Schue we should be talking about our options. I can't leave my home girl Quinn all by her lonesome with Puck of all people…if she's still with them."

"I-I have an idea. They either are still together…or dead." Burt was feeling majorly guilty. He shouldn't have let the kids go off on their own.

"Dad? What is it? You know something, don't you?" Kurt spoke earnestly at his father.

Burt nodded "A few days after Rachel's murder they came to me, they said they were looking for clues."

"Murder? Rachel was in an accident." Emma said confused.

"We went through my records. There was no way Rachel's car could have malfunctioned like that. It was a new model and I just checked it a few months ago."

They all frowned. "You're saying that that dwarf wasn't killed accidentally?" Sue questioned.

The club scowled at Sue and said in unison, "She's not a dwarf!"

Sue glared at them and they shrunk in their seats.

"Sue! Stop calling her a dwarf!" Schue told her.

"Whatever, I want an update on what you come up with, typed and printed fresh from the printer at 5 PM on my desk. If you fail to do so, I will go to the local animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. Then on a dark, stormy night, I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face. Now I need to get out of here before I turn into a scab-eating mouth breather." She turned on her heel and walked out.

The group sat in shock at her abrasiveness.

"Is she always like that?" Burt questioned incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes. She still refuses to stop calling me Porcelain." Kurt said dryly.

* * *

The Resistance was assembled within the dining room, discussing the fact that they were going to a press conference today.

"We have to turn the ship around and that's time wasted!" Alexander argued.

"We need to prove ourselves, Grandfather! We can't do anything without the human's blessing, which is what we are here for! Without them we would be hypocrites!" Rachel shot back.

She had a tired Quinn on her lap, absently feeding her food while she yelled at her Grandfather.

"Rachel you can't trust them yet!"

"We have the benefit of the doubt. All of Crookhaven is behind us! Do you think that they will allow the whole world to go against us! It's an entire _town's_ opinion over Thomas'! We can explain ourselves fully there!"

Alexander looked split but with a glance at his son he agreed reluctantly.

The set a course back to Crookhaven, ready to face the music.

* * *

Rachel sat with the newly changed Werepyres, training them to utilize their new abilities.

Currently they were trying to meditate to grasp some more advanced elemental magic when Rachel felt a foreign mind touch hers. She immediately went on alarm and tried to identify the intruder.

"_Who are you, intruder?" Rachel asked within her mind._

"_My name is William. What is yours?" a soft sounding voice echoed through her mind._

"_William? As in William Corvinus by any chance?" She questioned excitedly. She hoped this really was her Uncle._

"_Yes…How did you know child?"_

"_You are my uncle! My father is Markus. Where are you located? I can help you!"_

"_I am in Iceland, __Kvíslarvatn to be specific in a tomb. A necklace unlocks the doorway to it." Rachel got a sudden flash of a familiar necklace._

"_I've seen that! Selene wears it around her neck!" Rachel said excitedly._

"_Selene? You still haven't given me your name, Niece" William pointed out good naturedly._

"_Oh sorry," Rachel blushed, "I'm Rachel Catherine Corvinus. Selene is Viktor's vampire child, he changed her. But she defected to outside after learning of Victors unsavory plans of world destruction."_

"_I see…When is the soonest you can release me child, I'm here for your cause"_

"_I thought your form was uncontrollable?" Rachel said apologetically._

_William sighed, "I've had almost six centuries to practice and maintain my sanity, Rachel dear."_

"_Understood. I will speak with my father as soon as possible, Uncle. We will get you free in no time."_

"_Thank you." He whispered brokenly._

"_We are coming for you, William. You are not alone anymore. If you want to talk just knock anytime. Ill updates you on our whereabouts every few days."_

_William acknowledged her plans then left her consciousness._

Rachel stat bolt upright, snapping her head around to look at her family surrounding her, with Quinn staring worriedly.

She broke out in a wide smile then hopped to her feet, pulling Quinn along with her. She turned to her father and spoke rapidly, "I found him!" she practically sang, "I found William! He contacted me telepathically!"

She bounced excitedly before striding over to Selene, slipping off her necklace, ignoring her indignant squawk at the theft.

"And this is the key to unlock the tomb!" she pressed the center stone, and the whole thing extended out.

Rachel held it up to the group who eyed the jewelry incredulously.

"How did you come across it Selene?" Alexander questioned, his eyes still locked on the key.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember…" she trailed off.

"Interesting…" Rachel trailed off. _"I'll talk with William; see how Selene and this Key are connected."_

"Come on, the boat arrives in Crookhaven in five." Rachel said.

* * *

The people of Crookhaven and the media along with tons of police and military scattered around the square.

A cry rang out.

"There at the shoreline, look!"

The group turned as one, camera men swiftly get their cameras in position. Everyone sees a massive tanker ship pulling into the bay. They watch as a boat leaves the ship, and makes its way towards the docks.

Then five winged figures launch themselves from the highest point of the tanker, and swoop down quickly toward the shoreline.

The flying figures descended upon the square, landing nimbly in front of Father Riordan, who in turn looked alarmed at the new arrivals.

The military and police forces drew their weapons, ready to attack, but Roman waved them away

"Roman! How are you, my friend?" Rachel said jovially.

"Hello, Catherine. I am well-"

A giggle rang out and Sophie detached herself from Rachel's back, smiling widely, "That was AWESOME!" she jumped happily.

Rachel laughed along with the others, "I'm sure it was, Sophie." said Quinn.

"I can't wait till I'm a Werepyre!" she giggled excitedly.

Rachel rolled her eyes before turning back to Roman.

"Well we are waiting for the others then we'll do the press conference."

Roman nodded and stood patiently for the others to arrive.

After ten minutes, the others were walking up to the Werepyres, the crowd around them parting like the Red Sea.

Rachel nodded to Roman, who in turn strode toward the long table that held numerous chairs, those without would stand.

They sat themselves and waited for the news stations to comment.

One voice spoke tentatively from the side.

"Who are you?" was the simple question.

"We are the Resistance, a united front of enemies turned allies. We are Vampires, Lycans, and Werepyres." Spoke Rachel bluntly.

"Your intentions?" was a question shot from the back.

"To protect the human race from those who wish to harm it. Soon I will create a group of Werepyres that will act as the Guard, those who will police the supernatural world, preventing the evil from attacking the weak. That is our intention."

"Your names?" said another.

"Not relevant but I am called Rachel Catherine Corvinus, " she gestured to the blonde beside her, "This is Quinn, my mate, and they," she gestured to the other three Werepyres, "Are Puck, Santana, and Brittany. My elite, my generals."

"Why are you in a civil war?" the question was asked by the first reporter.

"The current leader of the Vampires, Elder Viktor is a tyrant. He wants to claim the world as his own; we are seeking to remove him from power, and placing myself or my father as Elder."

"Are you going to hurt us?"

"Never us, but like in all societies, there are only the good and the bad, that is easily determined by the actions of both sides. We are the good; Viktor, his goons and rouge Lycans are the bad." Alexander spoke up.

"Who are you, then?"

"I am Alexander, I inadvertantly created the Vampire and Werewolf curse. I was a victim of the Plague, which made me immortal, i passed the gene off to my children: Markus, William, and Henry. Markus, was bitten by a bat, creating the First Vampire; William was bitten by a wolf and created the first ever Lycan. They are the ones that attacked Crookhaven, the first gen Lycans cant control themselves, Victoria was the first Lycan that can transform back to a human, and thus control themselves; and finally Henry, my only human son."

"Wow"

"Yes, wow." Alexander muttered dryly.

"Are your kind hiding within society?"

"Yes and no, there are a handful who wished to stay in society but most keep to themselves in their pack/coven houses. They distance themselves from humans. Vampires no longer feed from actual humans but from cloned blood. Lycans consume raw packaged meat. Simple as that, you have nothing to fear from most of us, besides a handful of creatures that wish to maliciously attack the human race."

The comments dried up, and the mood relaxed as the truth came out.

The reporters chattered into their cameras, speaking rapidly of the turn of events which the group took as their cue to leave.

Rachel mad a detour to Roman who smiled genially at her.

"Thank you, Roman, for allowing us to explain ourselves."

"No thanks needed child."

Rachel nodded before dashing back to her group, preparing to return to their ship.

* * *

New Directions was in shock. Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany were Werepyres. RACHEL and QUINN were together. RACHEL was still alive.

Hell has frozen over.

Will ran for the phone, making a frantic phone call to the operator, asking for a Rachel Catherine Corvinus' number, or a Quinn Fabray's.

"One second, sir" the monotone voice spoke on the other side.

The Gleeks held their breath.

_***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***_

"_Hello? Rachel speaking." _ Came Rachel Berry's voice from the other side.

Sweet Jesus!

"Rachel! It's Will Schuester!..."

* * *

The others arrived back at the ship; they talked about what a great press conference it was, when Rachel's phone rang.

She didn't glance at the caller ID, she answered quickly, "Hello? Rachel speaking."

"_Rachel! It's Will Schuester!..."_ Rachel's jaw dropped.

XXXXXXX

The Gleeks are here, the Gleeks are here! Next chappy we go into training, attacks, and the Gleeks are coming to Hungary!:D Things got cooled down this chappy, some more monotony. You guys nearly had heart attacks last chappy so I didn't want to make it a conniption :) hahaha okay I hope you liked my Sue-ism this chappy. It's one of my favorite Quotes of all time from hers, and expect more rants about Schue's hair and scab eating mouth-breathers. Lol

REVIEW!:)


	12. Chapter 11: Strange Melodies

Sorry guys, every time I tried to log in to upload this gave me a bullshit error message, so it's late, but I'm making up for it by adding a smutty scene early. Okie dokie :)! Viktor dear, gets a power-up from an unexpected source and this will cause a shit storm, I can tell you that! This new force will be vicious, cruel, and diabolical and will at first be more powerful than Rachel, meaning this will get HARD for our merry band of misfits. WARNING! Jaw dropping chappy chicos!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld. All I have are Danny boy, Vicky, and Sophie!:D

* * *

Victor sat at his throne, alone with his thoughts. He was so caught up in his plans for rule; he didn't notice the disturbance penetrating the calm, oppressive room.

The shadows behind his throne seemed to come alive, moving to an unknown melody. Dark tendrils oozed out and skimmed the floor, gliding up and around the throne.

The tendrils swooped in and restrained the evil Vampire Elder, keeping him still and quiet. He tried to move but it was useless, these tendrils were stronger than anything he's come across and he was the strongest thing in existence!

A mass detached itself from the shadows, pooling before the throne. Viktor stilled his struggles, seeing the mass start to form a vague figure. The mass stood at eight feet, with no discernable head or body.

Then toward the top of the shadow figure, eyes snapped open, glowing a deadly maroon.

"Greetings, Vampire Elder." A wheezy scratchy, disembodied voice echoed all around.

"Who are you? How dare you disturb my throne room!" Viktor tried to regain control.

"Tisk, Tisk, Viktor. Your arrogance will get you killed one day. I am here to offer you the chance to rule the world, _undisputed_, and unchallenged. You can be the strongest thing in existence, rule with fear with no one to oppose you." The voice echoed.

"Oh and how do you propose doing that?" Said the Vampire arrogantly, completely disregarding the first sentence the mass spoke.

"By allowing me to instill you with my powers, along with a few…suggestions…you can gain the world. Do you accept?"

"I, Viktor the First Vampire Elder, Accept your gift." Viktor was smug. He would abandon this weakling once he gained control.

"_Arrogant fool, you will be my puppet." _ The figure thought evilly.

"I, Darkness, give Viktor the Vampire Elder, the power to rule, unlimited access to my armies, and anything else we agreed upon. So mote it be"

All the shadows in the room seemed to come alive, swirling above their heads. It reached a crescendo then swooped down, passing through Darkness personified, seeming to take a piece of him, and hit Viktor through the chest, completely engulfing the hated man.

A few seconds pass and the shadows seemed to retract, leaving a new Viktor in its wake.

Instead of an aged Viktor, a younger version of himself sat with a crazed look in his now maroon eyes. Blood red hair fell across his eyes, and tattoos of the dark tendrils were burned into his skin. An aura of darkness as tangible around him, oozing cold and promises of pain, and his body melded into a peaked physical condition.

Viktor felt powerful, he wanted blood, pain, and fear to wrap itself around the world.

He wanted Chaos.

He was the King of Darkness.

* * *

"Mr. Schue! What-How did you get my number?" Rachel asked incredulously. Her newly changed friends looked at her in shock when she said their old teacher's name.

"_Oh, thank god! Rachel where are you! Everyone is worried. Your fathers, the others, even Sue!" _

There was rustling on the other end and cries of pain and a _"Sue, don't touch my hair!" _ Before a familiar voice was heard through the speakers, _"Listen Midget, put me on speakerphone so I don't have to repeat myself, and Sue Sylvester __**never**__ repeats herself. Got it!" _Sue spoke tersely though the phone.

Rachel gaped before complying with the woman she still slightly feared, because no matter the species Sue freaking Sylvester is still scary.

"_Preggo, Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle-Fake Boobs, Get your asses on a plane from whatever godforsaken rock you managed to bury yourselves under or I will personally get Charles Manson to come hunt you down!" _

The three in question blinked.

"Ms. Sylvester that is a little extreme…besides I'm not even sure Charles Manson is still alive." Rachel said.

"_I will raise him from the dead! My ex-Vietnam buddy is a Satanist; he'll get me a fugly-demon possessed serial killer who does my bidding! I-"_

Scuffling was heard again from the other side, and another _"Get your crusty hair off me William! That's a lawsuit right there Mister! I will __**sue **__your ass!"_

The phone was picked up and an overly feminine voice was heard, _"Hello, Benedict Arnold!" _

"Kurt! How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Rachel pouted.

"_Plenty of times but I choose to ignore you."_ Everyone could practically hear his smug smile through the phone, _"Listen, we want to visit you, it's not every day our illustrious leader is thought to be dead only to appear on world news as a Werepyre. Where are you anyway?"_

"We are currently headed towards Iceland, Kurt, but ultimately we will be in Budapest in a few days. If you want to come ill arrange with my Grandfather a ride to the castle. You won't have to do anything once you hit the city."

"_Hungary? Oh, I smell new exotic fashion choices. Consider me there, sister!" _the phone was jostled around before a voice that put everyone off came out of the receiver.

"_Rach? It's Finn…"_ Rachel let out a sigh, "What do you want Finn?"

"_I…uhhh. I was wondering if you were still willing to be with me. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted even though you caused me to cheat by not putting out, but that's okay because I'm willing to wait because I love you and…"_

"Shut the fuck up, Finnocence!" Quinn exploded.

"_What the hell, Quinn! No one was talking to you! This is between me and Rach-"_

"Stop calling me that, Finn!"

"_But Rachel!"_ Finn whined.

"What part of 'shut the fuck up' don't you get, Finnept?" Santana barked out.

"_You know what, Santana-"_ He didn't get to finish his sentence, because the irate Latina snatched the phone out of Rachel's hand and hit the end button.

"There, now I made you shut the fuck up….asshole," She turned on her heel striding away with Brittany following, "I need to vent, Berry! Get your ass to the training room so I can own you!"

The girl in question snorted and followed, dragging an amused Quinn and Puck with her.

* * *

Rachel and her newly changed brother, sisters and mate were currently in the training room, going through a sparring match.

She was in a small clearing of debris, ears perked for the sound of air disturbances, a sure sign of super-speeding Werepyres.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She ducked just as a compressed tank flew through the space where her body once was and collided with the opposite wall, sending sparks and flame cantering everywhere.

Rachel whipped around to see a smug Santana behind a car, holding a halberd in one hand and newly drawn Mac-10 in the other.

Rachel's hands blurred, as she shot a few shuriken [Ninja] stars in Santana's direction before moving into action.

Santana unloaded her Mac-10 while dodging the flying pieces of iron, making Rachel have to run at a nearby wall to dodge the flying steel. She ran up horizontally before springing off and spinning with her arms and legs tucked in, barely avoiding the spray of bullets.

She lands in an alcove on the opposite side of the wall, and hunkered down, waiting for the sound of her instigator's magazine dropping to the ground.

*_click*_

Rachel shot out of her hiding spot, causing Santana to snap her head up wide eyed. Rachel flitted to the car and launched into a front handspring off the hood and flew airborne, down on the shocked Latina's head.

Her legs landed on Santana's shoulders, her weight pulling the girl forwards, while Rachel tipped her body back, planting her hands on the floor and using her legs to throw Santana into the car.

Santana hit the door back first, shattering the glass, and falling on her head. Rachel landed nimbly from her midair attack, and jumped back, giving herself distance from the now furious ex-HBIC.

Santana flipped onto her feet launching herself at a smiling Rachel, claws extended, only to have Rachel sidestep her swipes and kick her back to the car, but Santana half missed it, her legs clipped the top and she was thrown haphazardly to the other side.

Rachel took a running start as Santana angrily hopped to her feet, which turned into a look of shock and reluctance as she saw Rachel hit the car, sending it flying toward the Latina.

The car hit her, pushing her across the room and pinned her to the wall. A crash caused them to bring their attention to the side where Brittany and Quinn flew past in a tangle of limbs, landing on the floor.

Brittany was trying to get Quinn in a headlock but Quinn stuck her foot into Brittany's stomach and kicked hard, launching the shocked blonde into the roof. Brittany left a dent, then fell back towards the floor.

Quinn planted her hands on the concrete by her head, and kicked her foot up, letting it connect with Brittany's ribs, and send her flying towards Puck who had just flashed up to them.

They hit each other hard, which sent both of them spiraling in opposite directions, Puck hit a pile of brick and mortar then disappeared while Brittany flew into a half wall, the bottom part stopped her while the upper part buckled and fell on her.

Santana snarled at her mates attack and ripped the car in two. She stepped through the debris and charged toward Quinn, but Rachel intervened with Catherine's created steamwork weapon.

Rachel had disconnected the rope at the opposite end of the hook and wrapped it around the surprised Latina's wrist before flashing around her and managing to tie her wrist to her neck where the rope was attached.

Rachel gave Santana a smug smile before shooting the hook into the roof, and letting it retract, causing Santana to dangle airborne, trapped.

The diva stepped back to admire her work, absently reaching back to help her mate to her feet.

Suddenly she was dropped to the floor her mate perched on her hips, a dagger held over her heart, smiling angelically at Rachel.

"You lose!" she quipped.

Rachel just stared at her in shock.

"HA! That's what you get, Streisand!" Santana yelled down at Rachel. She was still struggling with her bonds.

Rachel pouted before sitting up and planting a kiss on Quinn's lips. She lifted Quinn off before getting to her feet, helping up Quinn along the way.

Rachel jumped and pressed a button on the side of the base for the steamwork hook that was dangling beside Santana. The hook detached from the roof and Santana landed on the floor.

"Ow! Bitch! You could have caught me!"

"The key word there is could, but you didn't ask me to so I wasn't about to be charitable and catch your fat ass." Rachel shot back.

Santana scowled before making her way over to the wall where Brittany was struggling to free herself from. The Latina bent down and tossed the concrete away and helped Brittany up.

"You okay, B?"

"Yeah San! I saw ducks!"

"Err…that's great, Britt." Santana looked at her mate in confusion.

They both walked to where they last saw Puck, who they found hanging off a pole by his jeans.

"Can you guys help, please? I'm kind of stuck!" He jerked all around but couldn't get free.

The two girls glanced at each other before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. The stumbled toward an irritated Puck and each grabbed a pant leg and tugged.

*_RIIIPPP_*

Puck landed ass first with only his pant legs attached and the upper part of his jeans torn off.

"Oh my god, Puck! Are those whitey-tighties?" Santana asked incredulously, before erupting into another round of giggles.

He blushed before covering himself, but failed miserably.

"Shut up! We'll agree never to speak of this again!" He shot up and dashed away back to his room.

Quinn and Rachel made their way over to the two still giggling girls.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Quinn asked curiously.

"P-P-Puck wears whitey…" Brittany couldn't get enough air to tell them, all she could do was laugh.

Sam ambled in looking freaked out and confused at the same time.

"Umm…is there a reason why Puck ran past me in whitey-tighties and just the legs of his jeans? Was he trying to go for homemade ass-less chaps or….?" questioned Sam.

The four girls blinked before falling into each other laughing hysterically. The finally managed to control themselves only Santana erupted into more giggles.

Tears were actually pouring from Santana's face, and when the others looked at her questioningly, she pointed up.

Sam and the others looked up and there were the top half of Puck's jeans, still hanging from the pole.

Laughter echoed down the hall.

He was so not going to live this down.

* * *

After the sparring match, everyone retreated to their rooms for a quick nap. Rachel had disappeared a few second after the Puck debacle leaving Quinn to walk to their rooms alone.

She drifted into a darkened section of a hallway before a hand shot out and pulled her into an abandoned study.

She was about to rip into her attacker when a familiar smell reached her, and she sagged against the figure currently laying butterfly kisses against her neck.

"You know we haven't done anything after our first time." Rachel spoke softly.

Quinn just let out a groan and tilted her head to give Rachel more access. Rachel's hands were caressing every inch of exposed skin on Quinn's body.

Quinn arched up, wanting more contact. Rachel smirked and let her hands glide to Quinn's ass, lifting her up onto a desk beside the door. She tugged at Quinn's shirt, lifting it off and throwing it into a corner. Quinn pulled Rachel closer and nibbled on Rachel's pulse point, licking and sucking where she left rather hard bites.

Rachel pulled back and attacked Quinn's lips again; letting her tongue slip out and touch Quinn's in a passionate dance. Rachel grasped her shirt, desperately needing contact, and ripped it down the middle.

She pressed herself against Quinn, moaning at the contact. Quinn's hands skimmed Rachel's sides, and across her back, reaching the clasp to her bra.

She tugged at it a few times before ripping it free and slipped the material off, her hands drifting to the front to cup Rachel's breasts.

Rachel hissed then licked Quinn's lips before pulling the blonde's bra down and sucking on a rosy nipple. Quinn's back immediately arched, growls ripped from her throat.

Rachel smirked then nibbled on the sensitive peak, to which Quinn let her legs wrap around Rachel's waist and drew her in.

Rachel bucked her hips and Quinn whimpered, and her hands hurriedly went to her own athletic shorts and pulled at the waistband, letting it fall off her legs and onto the floor.

Rachel disconnected from Quinn's teased nipples, and laid kisses down Quinn's sternum and stomach, finally reaching red, soaked panties. Rachel took the material into her mouth and pulled them off with her teeth.

Quinn watched lustily, biting her lip and shifting uncomfortably. "So hot…" she mumbled before pulling Rachel up to her lips again, devouring the shorter girls mouth heatedly.

The diva's hands trailed down tantalizingly, finally reaching its destination. Quinn shuddered and moaned loudly. Rachel reached the bundle of nerves, circling it, alternating between slow and quick strokes.

Quinn was a mess, she was grasping at Rachel, her fingers finding brown hair and tugging roughly.

Rachel leaned down and replaced her fingers with her tongue, and moving her fingers to Quinn's opening and pushing two fingers into her soaking entrance and Quinn started muttering intelligible sentences.

When Rachel growled into Quinn's clit, the blonde lost the ability to speak altogether. Rachel pumped roughly into the blonde; grunts and heavy breathing were prominent.

Quinn dragged her nails across Rachel's back as the brunette removed herself from between the blonde's thighs and lifted Quinn off the desk, slamming her into the door. Quinn immediately slipped her thigh between Rachel's pushing it up against the apex of the brunette's legs, causing the diva to rock furiously against the firm thigh.

Rachel slipped in another finger, and pumped faster than she did before. Quinn was now screaming, her hips banging against the door with every push of Rachel's fingers.

"Yes! Oh God Rachel! Don't-Don't stop…never stop!" Quinn panted against Rachel's neck. Quinn felt her walls clenching deliciously against the diva's slim fingers.

Suddenly, Rachel curled her fingers within Quinn, and flicking her thumb furiously against the blonde's swollen and abused nub.

That was the catalyst, Quinn bit into Rachel's shoulder while Rachel did the same, them both bringing each other down from their high with gentle rocking of their hips.

What both didn't notice was that their beasts managed to slip out of their cages, but their inner animals were not being aggressive, only docile, each wanting to be with their mate.

Rachel and Quinn nuzzled each other's bites, their instincts recognizing the gesture as one of claiming. They were now mates in full, able to find their opposite wherever they are, whether in danger or not, and opening up a powerful psychic link.

The two now knew each other, from their deepest secrets to their hated fears, and accepted their other for who they were. It was love in the fullest and nothing could take that away from them. It was theirs for eternity.

The lay against that door for a few minutes, completely wrapped up in each other, panting heavily. Rachel lifted her head and laid kisses across Quinn's face before drawing her into a gentle kiss, letting Quinn stand from her position half against the door. She struggled to keep upright, so Rachel scooped her up and laid Quinn down on a chaise in the corner.

Rachel looked down at the naked beauty she was blessed with, and flashed out of the room, quickly returning with blankets and clothes.

She set the clothes aside before draping the blanket across Quinn and slipping in beside her, automatically curling into the half-asleep blonde. They both let themselves relax and let their eyes slip closed.

Then, Rachel's mental wall caught the tail end of an echo, which Quinn picked up secondhand through their link. They both shot up and tensed, their instincts yelling at them that whatever echo they caught, was more terrifying than anything they've ever come across. Evil laughter filled their heads, and they both clasped their hands against aching skulls, trying to escape the painful attack against their linked consciousness.

This power was furiously pounding against their mental defenses. Quinn blindly reached out and clasped hands with a doubled over Rachel, and once their hands met, they were both launched into a shared mind, one that they both controlled.

They automatically pushed against this force, shoving it out with a final push, leaving their minds at peace. Their eyes snapped open, and blue-grey met hazel, and then disappeared when both fell unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

Somewhere in a higher plane, a figure sat in displeasure. His counterpart was interfering with Fate and he could not allow this to continue.

They must keep a balance or the world could fall into disarray. The figure decided to intervene and place its own champion to match his brother's corrupt one.

He looked down on the Earth, watching events unfold that could possibly change the world, and decided on his champion. He knew that his champion would not fail him.

The champion had a power that his brother's spawn did not, and that would be the deciding factor in this war.

It was time to even the odds.

* * *

As Rachel and Quinn lay unconscious, a phantom wind blew open the windows. The soft glow of the moon moved hypnotically to a beautiful unheard melody, twisting and dancing in a divine dance.

Its tendrils drifted merrily across the floor, playfully pushing things around. It reached to two figures on the chaise and prodded the brunette.

A silvery aura melted from the sleeping woman and met the white tendrils. They danced around each other like old friends, twisting around until they melded as one, and becoming a radiant gold color.

The tendrils settled themselves back over the dark-haired woman and sunk back into the girl's soul. A piece of the new golden aura detached itself from the rest and drifted slowly to the blonde sleeping close to their new master.

It settled over the woman's heart before expanding to cover the woman entirely and fading out of sight.

The aura lay dormant within the two supernatural beings, waiting to be unleashed at the right time.

The two women let out twin sighs of contentment before clutching each other closer, finding peace in the soft melody playing in the distance.

XXXXX

Ohhhkkayyy! This will turn out amazing trust me! I know these chappy's are getting smaller but I'm trying to make the final battle between Rachel and Viktor to be of epic proportions, probably an entire chapter will be dedicated to the fight, and they will have tons of powers at their disposal. EPIC. Anyway, Sue is insane, the group meets the Gleeks, and Viktor , William and the world's new take on the supernatural next chapter, which I will make longer but this stupid lockout from my account may delay an update for a few days. It's why this chappy was late, and I'm going to spend the extra time in the dog house by making the next chappy a long one. Im going somewhere with this new development, dont worry. All I can say right now is-BOSS FIGHT:) Anyway, you guy as always, have the reigns here and I apreciate all the constructive criticism you can offer!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12: Angels and Demons

Okay this one is about Viktor, William getting free, and heading to Budapest to meet the Gleeks. Now I'll keep this short and sweet so, get your stress balls primed, this is going to be a bumpy one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Underworld. All I have are Dante, Victoria, and Sophie. That's it…oh wait Rinzler is my character but his name isn't. Then there's Riordan. And Thomas. Wow. I don't own Samuel though, he is actually in the movie as the Head Cleaner.

* * *

"M-M'Lord. General Rinzler is here."

"Send him in."

Viktor sat, thinking about his future. His original plan was ruined and thrown out. His new plan involved more…unsavory…means to the same end. Not that he cared. In fact, he loved that it was so bloody. Rinzler would be his first.

This was the best way to get everyone under control, and quickly too.

"Master Viktor…you have changed much. May I ask how you have come to this form?"

Viktor snapped his head up. He never heard him walk in.

That won't happen again.

"Come closer Rinzler." Said Viktor, completely ignoring the other man's question.

Rinzler hesitated before nodding and stepping forward. He had heard about Viktor's last second in command, and that other man, Kraven. They both died when they failed Viktor, and now he wondered what his fate was.

Viktor stepped from his throne and stood a few feet away from the Nazi General. The Dark Vampire cocked his head, and spoke with a crazed rasp, "Rinzler. You my friend are a lucky man. You will be my first."

"First, Master?"

"Hmm…Yes, my first." Viktor drew back his fist and buried it into Rinzler's chest, who screamed out in agony.

Viktor's hand became black shadow, melding into Rinzler. Rinzler choked, and started grasping at Viktor's hand without success. He ripped his shirt open instead, leaving his chest exposed.

Looking down, he saw that instead of his veins being a normal blue, they became black. You could even trace their path up his body. The black blood slowly worked its way up, becoming more painful and agonizing with every second.

It passed his neck, and when it reached his mouth, Rinzler coughed up black goo. He started to freak out, and beg with Viktor to stop but the man cocked an eyebrow and pushed his influence quicker into his bloodstream.

Finally, Rinzler's eyes became completely black, dark tears rolled down his face. The night colored ooze soon spread over his entire body, making Rinzler completely engulfed in black shadow.

Viktor finally retracted his hand, observing his unseen handiwork.

Seconds pass.

The shadow seemed to crack and splinter before finally exploding out, revealing a demon. A horrifying visage with giant ram-like horns spiraling from its temples, stared down at a pleased Viktor.

Rinzler grew to a startling eight feet, heavily muscled and red eyed.

He screamed death and destruction.

The demonized man arched his back, and a tearing sound was heard, and black goop could be seen splattering down behind him.

Bat wings extended from his spine, covered in his tar blood. A grow built deep within Rinzler's throat and he spoke with a terrifying hiss,

"Master. I await your orders."

Viktor clapped maniacally.

"Go forth, my beast! Kill Alexander Corvinus at all costs! And make sure you do some damage to whoever gets in your way. I want his little network crippled indefinitely. Go!"

Demon Rinzler nodded before crouching slightly and launching upwards, breaking through the stone roof and into the starry abyss.

Viktor turned on his heel and moved back to his throne, absently twitching his fingers. They glowed black before the damaged stonework repaired itself, leaving the roof back in pristine condition.

"He really needs a door…" he said as an afterthought, glancing back up at the ceiling.

Viktor plopped down on his throne and thought some more. He suddenly had an epiphany.

Steamwork soldiers!

Perfect.

Viktor smiled widely.

* * *

Rachel groaned her head pounded as she recalled yesterday's events. She propped herself on her elbow, glancing around. They were still in the study, naked. Quinn was practically super-glued to her side.

Rachel tried to shake her awake, "Quinn. Quinn. Quinn, wake up!" she whispered.

Quinn groaned and flung out her arm and punched Rachel in the nose, sending her flailing back and off the chaise,

"Ow, FUCK!"

Quinn shot up and whipped her head around staring at a naked Rachel sprawled on the floor clutching her face.

"Shit! Rach, I'm sorry!" Quinn hopped of the chaise and fluttered nervously around a wincing Rachel.

"Jesus, Quinn. I can't feel my nose. Is it okay?" she said, removing her hands to allow Quinn to examine it.

Quinn glanced at the reddened spot before shaking her head, "Just a little red, don't worry. I don't think you'll have a black eye or anything like that." The brunette huffed.

"You have a mean right hook, lady!" Rachel grumbled, standing.

Quinn didn't answer; she was staring lustily at Rachel's exposed body.

"Keep it in your pants! Don't think you're getting any after that punch! Who does that? 'You punched me in the face, but that's okay, we can have sex now'. You're in the doghouse!" she complained.

"C'mon Rach! I said I was sorry!" she tried to kiss Rachel but she dodged it and mischievously snatched the blanket they used and their clothes, flitting to the door.

"I hope you like walking back to our room naked!" she shot away.

"RACHEL!"

* * *

Quinn spent the last half-hour sneaking past patrols and her mate's family until she finally made it to the last stretch of hallway before their rooms.

"_You are so dead, Rachel Catherine!"_ Quinn thought angrily at her mate.

All she heard in return was an amused chuckle.

"_Bring me my damn clothes, woman! It's cold and I'm pretty sure a Cleaner saw me! Do you want people to see your naked mate! Huh? Cause if I only belong to you why do others get to see me naked?" _

A growl.

'**Works every time'** Quinn thought to herself.

Suddenly, a rather angered Rachel appeared before her. She had her head whipping around, looking for eyes that were staring at her mate.

"Where is the bastard?" she growled.

"I didn't see his face, but I know he saw me!" Quinn fed her the lie shamelessly. Rachel growled viciously but Quinn thought it was incredibly hot. She always had a thing for Rachel's growls. She lost her train of thought when Rachel scooped Quinn into her arms and ran back to their rooms.

Rachel set her down once they were inside and she locked the door.

When she turned around, Quinn was gone.

"_Quinn? Where are you?" _Rachel called with her mind.

"_Shower. Wanna join?"_

Seconds later, a very naked Rachel was nibbling on Quinn's neck.

"I assume that was a yes," she said, chuckling.

Quinn spun around and pressed Rachel against the wall, sucking on the slightly shorter girls pulse point.

Her fingers glided down and slid through the diva's wet folds, murmuring, "Mine..."

Without warning, Quinn shoved two fingers into Rachel's opening causing a groan to escape her mouth and her hips to buck. Pumping roughly into her, she spoke huskily in Rachel's ear, "Does this feel good, babe?"

"Uhhh...," she panted and gasped, "YES!" after Quinn flicked her clit.

Quinn smirked, then withdrew her fingers.

"That will teach you not to tease me with no sex!"

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Quinn Charlotte Fabray! Stick your goddamn fingers back in there before I make you do it!" she growled.

Quinn, unable to resist a Rachel growl, reattached herself to the diva and pushed her fingers back into her.

Rachel grunted, and ground her hips. "Q-Quinn!" she panted heavily.

The blonde got down on her knees and let her tongue drag up Rachel's slit, end to end. The diva's hips buckled and Quinn pushed her harder against the wall, keeping her upright.

Her legs trembled, when her clit was sucked.

Her heart fluttered when kisses were placed across her abdomen.

Her eyes rolled back into her head when Quinn curled her fingers inside her.

Her body sagged when her mate wrapped her hands around her waist.

She reached up and placed a fiery kiss on Rachel's lips.

Rachel smiled into Quinn's passionate kiss, murmuring, "Let's get out of here before an overeager Sophie burst in on us while we are naked, demanding pancakes."

Quinn giggled, "That your fault for showing her you can cook like a goddess," she paused, "Which reminds me, you better make me some pancakes this morning or shower sex won't be happening again anytime soon!"

She laughed then hopped out of the stall, drying quickly and hurrying into the closet, leaving a gaping Rachel behind.

* * *

Viktor marched along the lines of mechanized solders, their clicking noises echoing throughout the massive chamber below his throne room. He ordered a few out of the pack, making them stand at attention at the front of the ten thousand soldiers mindlessly looking forward.

One by one, he demonized them, making their metal black instead of bronze, their eyes glowed red instead of white, and their strength rivaling that of Rinzler who oversaw all of the Steamwork soldiers.

"My lieutenants, you will lead this army to power. Soon we will dominate the world, and nothing will get in my way!" Viktor grinned maliciously.

The clicking rose to a crescendo and the creatures let out metallic roars of approval.

Viktor pointed to a wall of weapons, "Go, pick your weapon of choice. We launch our first attack in one month. Our main target: Budapest, Hungary."

The Dark Vampire wanted to liberate the city like they did when the Vampires ruled over the Lycan's and when his daughter was still alive..._his daughter._

Viktor's eyes danced excitedly before retreating to his chambers to start planning his daughter's ressurection. Not as a failure but as a princess.

_His_ Princess.

The new Princess of Darkness.

His evil plans just keep getting better and better.

* * *

Rinzler flew swiftly through the skies, his tainted black aura infecting the clouds, turning them dark and angry. They unleashed bolts of lighting, shooting down a few planes in the process. He finally made it to Iceland where a giant tanker was making its way upriver towards the center of the tiny island country.

He decided to tail them to determine their intentions before destroying all who stood in his way.

Rinzler flew for a little over an hour or so when he sensed a presence nearby. He decided to attack just in case.

He couldn't have a scout giving away his position now, could he?

He saw the figure through the thin clouds and tackled them away.

* * *

The group finally arrived in Iceland, traveling through a few dozen lakes to reach another lake in the center of the country called Kvíslarvatn where William was entombed.

They met with Alexander in his study, where he was surrounded by a few thick tomes and maps,

"I was digging through some old journals and Tesla was helping me, when we came across a few things," Alexander spoke, glancing at Selene sadly.

She frowned, "What? You obviously know something Alexander, so speak."

"Your family built the tomb to which William was imprisoned, and when it was finished, your father gave you the key, and Viktor stole away into your home at night and murdered your family, destroying the secret of William's whereabouts, and your true upbringing. Lycans didn't kill your family, Viktor did." He spoke softly.

Selene clenched her jaw and her eyes became watery, fists clenching.

Michael walked forward and put his arms around Selene, pulling her to his chest. She pulled out of his embrace, giving his arm a squeeze, before turning back to Alexander, her eyes hard.

"Tell me what you know." Her voice was slightly cold.

Alexander picked up a small journal and tossed it at her, "It's all in there Selene. Go, you don't have to come with us when we get William. You can stay here and think about it."

She nodded, her eyes locked onto the black book in her hands.

"We will be arriving within the hour-"

A Cleaner burst into the room.

"Master Corvinus!" he spoke fervently.

"What is it, Samuel?"

"There appears to be a figure following the ship! Shall we open fire?" He seemed harried. Of course he was, this guy _is_ the head of security.

"Hmm, not yet. Rachel, can you go out and see if this thing is friendly or not?"

She nodded and headed out toward the balcony.

"Wait, we are coming with!" Quinn called.

"No. You must stay Quinn, protect the others on the ship. Rachel will be fine." Said Alexander.

"Fine? Last time she nearly got burned alive!" Quinn argued.

"Quinn, its fine! All I'm doing is spying. No contact necessary." Rachel tried to placate her mate.

The blonde scowled before nodding reluctantly.

"Very well, go Rachel. If anything happens contact us immediately." Rachel glanced at Quinn before nodding.

She understood what Rachel said. They would use their link to communicate in case of danger.

Rachel leapt off the balcony and into the sky, immediately tracking the shape.

Alexander sent the others to defensive positions all over the ship, manning random areas, waiting for the signal.

Rachel flew on, dipping through clouds, until she spotted clouds farther ahead becoming dark and tainted. She could practically feel the evil aura it was projecting.

Rachel decided to probe its mind for its intentions.

Back on the ship, Quinn was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the amount of danger the beastly thing was projecting.

The Werepyre Leader was sickened by the things she saw in this thing's mind but she could also tell that whatever this figure was, wasn't like this by free will. It was changed without permission.

An abomination.

Rachel alerted Quinn who told the rest of the plans. They all looked confused at how Quinn knew what Rachel wanted but did what she asked and manned their stations.

They were completely shocked when the ship, shot out many Steampunk weapons. Ranging from hooked spears to pulse guns, the tanker ship was practically a war machine.

But before anyone could fire on the beast, a cry was heard from the sky.

Everyone looked on in horror when Rachel, and a demon-like figure, fell from the sky in a tangle of limbs.

They could only watch as the two plunged into the arctic waters, and disappeared from sight.

"RACHEL!" Quinn cried before she jumped off the deck of the ship and after her mate. The other three Werepyres followed suit and chased toward their fallen leader only to stop abruptly as the water exploded outward and the terrifying demon shot toward the ship, seemingly intent for Alexander.

But there was only one problem.

Quinn stood in the way.

"'_And make sure you do some damage to whoever gets in your way. I want his little network crippled indefinitely.'" _ Those thoughts swirled around the possessed Rinzler as he charged toward a horrified Quinn, who had stopped in shock.

* * *

Rachel flew toward the unusual clouds, figuring she should confront this beast and make sure it leaves her family alone only to be blindsided by what felt like a tank. She spiraled away and into a newly developed thundercloud, its static electricity dancing bitingly across her skin.

The 'tank' appeared in front of her, but this thing wasn't a tank, it was a demon dressed as a German general from WWII.

"You!" Rachel cried, remembering the large man who tried to kidnap Michael in London.

"It is I, girl. And you and your friends will be annihilated here, more specifically Alexander Corvinus." Her rasped darkly, his cruel face twisting into a disgusting leer.

"NO!" she roared. Her voice carried as she tackled the demonized Rinzler, sending them both careening towards the ocean below.

Rachel vaguely heard a scream of, "RACHEL!" in her mind, before being engulfed by freezing waters.

The cold numbed her body, which made her incredibly sluggish, but Rinzler seemed unaffected by the new environment. He swiftly moved from his position a few meters from her to in Rachel's shocked face.'

He grinned horribly again before he slashed his claws against her chest, talons ripping and tugging skin away from muscle, making her cry out in pain but also suck in water.

Rachel struggled while the beastly Rinzler shot up and out of the water, seemingly intent on killing her Grandfather. She barely tracked Rinzler's movements from Quinn' point of view while she was tried not to suck in more arctic water and staunch the bleeding.

She suddenly stopped when she realized Rinzler was trying to mutilate her mate on the way to kill her Grandfather.

She roared in anger, and her natural magic exploded out, creating a sight that would be ingrained in everyone's memories forever.

* * *

Just as Rinzler neared Quinn, all guns trained on him and fired quickly, knocking him back slightly but not stopping him in the slightest, he shook off the attack and grasped Quinn by the shoulders, squeezing tightly.

She kicked and punched but he was too strong. Her Werepyre form was no match for the demon on Darkness powered speed.

When Rinzler grasped Quinn's arm, preparing to rip it off, a golden light careened out of the water, and attached themselves to Rinzler's appendages, yanking him away from a shocked Quinn.

The tendrils held him in place as the sea parted and a glowing shape emerged. The light shattered away before revealing a stunning new Rachel.

She was garbed in golden armor, strikingly similar to her battle clothes from her fight with Catherine but it lacked the corset top. She had a mask on, but only her blue-grey eyes were visible. The rest her mask shone gold like her armor and her whole body radiated power and light.

Her hair flew out at an unseen wind its color going from a darkened brown to a blazing red, and snapping, playful tendrils of golden light danced around her.

She held out her hand and a magnificent sword appeared out of thin air, her wings unfurled blazing a magnificent white with golden flecks.

"_This is you heightened state child…use it wisely. It won't last long." _ A voice echoed through her head. She thanked the voice and turned her attention back to the perturbed Rinzler.

Leveling a determined stare at the demon, she tightened her sword made of crystal shards, swinging it in an arc and catching a bolt of lightning that just so happened to head in her direction.

The sword glowed a pale white, and Rachel made a slashing motion with her sword at a confused Rinzler, which unleashed a white hot arc of violet electricity to go shooting at him.

He hesitated too long and the arc of lightning hit him in the chest, opening a jagged laceration against his disfigured chest.

Black goo oozed down his chest spikes as he howled in pain.

His red eyes leveled a frightening scare at blue-grey, but they were unimpressed. It was if Rachel didn't feel threatened by Rinzler. He took on the entire advanced weapon system of the ship without a scratch and she wasn't scared of this seemingly invincible new threat. This enraged the corrupted German, so he beat his wings hard and shot like a rocket at the diva.

Quinn, free from her captor, dropped back to the ship where she was engulfed into a massive group hug. They broke away and looked back at the bull-like beast.

Rachel cocked her head.

"_Wait for it….wait for it…"_ she thought.

He was a foot away before she reacted. Her foot shot up and collided with his face, ripping his jaw from his skull so it hung from a few tendons, dangling sickeningly. He screamed in agony (or as well as he could with a dislodged jaw) and clutched at his face, trying to put his mouth back together.

Everyone looked disgusted by the sight, a little sick, and a little shocked at the power Rachel was displaying. Her power practically grew by 100 times in a little over a few days.

No one could explain this new turn of events, but they were momentarily distracted by the sight of Rachel amputating one of Rinzler's arms at the elbow. Her sword, still glowing from the energy power up, glittered in delight at the black tar blood coating it as though it enjoyed the destruction of the darkness.

The demon fell a few feet before glaring harshly at the impassive Werepyre and shooting off back South.

Rachel sheathed her sword before materializing a bow and quiver. She nocked an arrow and took aim at the fleeing beast. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and the arrow glowed for a moment.

She let the arrow fly with her eyes still shut, and the projectile flew hundreds of yards to impale itself into the base of Rinzler's neck.

Another strangled howl of pain was heard before an explosion of lightning erupted from where the madman was last seen.

Rachel knew that wasn't the last time she saw Rinzler, he would be back. In fact she could still see his injured form flying haphazardly away, using the clouds as cover.

She turned her calculating stare back to the amazed occupants of the boat, then flew down to the water below. Rachel cocked her head and the water split again.

She dove in for a few minutes before emerging from the dark waters carrying the waterlogged piece of Rinzler's arm, still twitching and thrashing about.

Rachel landed softly on the deck, her arms preoccupied with restraining the animated arm that was currently trying to rip out her throat. She glared angrily at it before materializing silver chains and placing it in a nearby sac and chaining it shut. She placed the key around her neck before tossing the flailing bag at a disturbed and shocked Dante.

"Put that in my room will you?" Rachel said absently at him before turning her attention back to her family. They were looking at her with varying emotion, ranging from extreme shock and disgust to awe.

"Rach?" Quinn spoke softly.

"Yes, love?"

"What. The. Fuck. Was. THAT!" Quinn shrieked, before smacking a shocked Rachel in the back of the head, "I told you not to get hurt! I _told_ you!" she then pulled the bemused diva into a bone crushing hug. Sophie and Victoria bounced forward and wrapped their arms around the crushed Werepyre. She finally managed to detach herself from their grasp when a blond blur tackle her to the floor.

"RAE! You scared me! But thats okay because the gay sharks saved you!" Brittany smiled happily while pulling Rachel to her feet.

She was about to reply when her form melted away, leaving her in a torn shirt and tattered jeans. Rachel wobbled suddenly before regaining her balance.

"Wow. That made me incredibly dizzy. And now I feel tired. Too bad the form is only temporary." She spoke absently.

"Uhhh, Rae? I can see your boobs." Sam said with a blush.

"Oh get over it Sam, I'm wearing a bra." Rachel said flippantly.

She turned to Quinn, "I'm tired, let's take a nap and talk about what happened later. "She yawned, then dragged an incredibly curious and confused Quinn off to their rooms.

* * *

A few hours later they made it to Kvíslarvatn without any more problems. Floating towards the center of the lake, Cleaners spotted a small island with a rather large mountain on it and old wooden buildings that were cracked and demolished. They sounded the alarm and gathered everyone on the stern of the ship, ready to depart the boat for the tomb.

They clambered off, guns raised and blades flashing, preparing for any traps of hidden enemies.

They reach a small underground entranced, barred by a giant metal door. Rachel pushed everyone aside, and concentrates on something.

A second later everyone stumbles back when the snow around them swirled up and collides with the door, completely ripping the door apart. The diva turns around and says smugly, "Coming?"

They mutely followed, now they are practically immune to surprises from the diva.

They walked down a long tunnel which opened up into a sort of underground city, with twists, dead ends, and catacombs scattered about and a waterfall in the center.

Alexander immediately jumped into action, "Cleaners spread out! The rest pick someone and go off the main tunnels, radio back when you've found the tunnel entrance. Selene, give Rachel the key. She's the strongest; she can protect it better if we run into problems." Selene nodded and handed off the necklace to the other girl who wrapped the chain around her wrist.

They all flitted down different tunnels searching for the grand door and lock.

After hours of fruitless searching, a yell echoed down a tunnel that was near the ceiling behind the waterfall that went toward the mountain top that was on the island. Everyone rushed down the tunnel/river to find Puck in waist deep water, staring amazedly at the imposing door.

Rachel stepped forward observing the wall for the key mechanism while simultaneously calling out to William, _"Uncle! We are outside! You're almost free!" _

"_At last. My child I thank you. And what of my brother and father, are they here?" _he replied wearily.

"_They wouldn't miss this for the world, Uncle. Tell me; are you still in wolf form?"_

"_Unfortunately, I still am. I was not able to figure out how to return to human form," _he replied forlornly.

"_Maybe I can help…" _she trailed off absently.

Rachel stared at the water and dove under, scanning the walls of the tomb. Near the right, she spotted a glint of bronze in the hazy water.

She stood, glancing back at the others, "Found it!" before dropping back under, gliding towards the mechanism.

She pressed the center of the key, drawing out the prongs, then places it into the open indent, then turned harshly. The water made the metal rust horribly.

The lock froze and the ground trembled.

Rachel jumped back before flying rock could crush her. The door slid upward revealing a tomb built like an Iron Maiden, painted black with gold accents.

"Holy Crap!" Puck blurted out.

Rachel cocked her head, stepped forward and punched through the metal Maiden, leaving a gaping hole.

"Uncle William…?" she spoke softly. The others tensed.

Low growling could be heard.

Rachel frowned before putting up the connection between her and William.

"_Your almost out…how do we open this thing?" _ Rachel asked.

"_There's a latch! On the side." _He spoke excitedly.

Rachel was amused, _"I can practically hear you bouncing in there." _She said as she moved to the latch.

"_I would if could but I prefer not to because there are silver spikes everywhere…"_

"_Sounds interesting."_

"_Understatement!" _he sing songed.

Rachel giggled before finally releasing the lock, and she stepped back as Markus and Alexander stepped forward.

The door silently swung open.

* * *

Rinzler flew haphazardly across the seas, valiantly trying to reach New York, his master's base of operations. The child was powerful, something he's never seen before, the throbbing in his neck and arm were reaching a crescendo.

He didn't know what the hell happened when the bitch hit him in the back/neck with the arrow. He felt a shockwave go through him but nothing else.

If anything he felt even more weakened than before. Rinzler just thought it would come back and haunt him later. He had a bad feeling about it but shook it from his mind as he neared New York.

A few hours later, he landed horribly at Ordoghaz; Vampires were keeping their distance after learning of his fate after his revealing new transformation, and Rinzler knew no one would come to his aid.

He walked inside; vampires slid away left and right at his presence. He hated it.

What the fuck? Since when did he hate the fact that people fear him? He was General Heinrich Rinzler! He instilled fear in everyone who crosses his path, and was an unstoppable being!

"_Well I instill fear in everyone except _**her.**_" _ He thought morosely about the brunette that injured him severely. He wasn't looking forward to explaining himself to Viktor.

He limped into Viktor's throne room where said man was currently rambling away to his mindless robots.

Christ.

Viktor looked up and frowned, "You look like you were eaten by a shark. Were those incompetent fools really that much for you?"

"No Master, it was one fool. I could have easily taken their ship, their weapons left not a scratch on me but someone interfered. There is a new player here Master. A brunette girl, who is my polar opposite, she attacked me out of nowhere and completely ripped me apart. I was only able to repair my jaw but the slashed she made with her damn sword won't heal," he finished, gesturing to his torn chest and missing lower arm.

Viktor rolled his eyes and waved his hand, allowing darkness to heal Rinzler's wounds.

"Well you'll go back and kill her after I give you a power-up."

"I don't think that's wise, Master—" *SMACK!*

"Do not question me! I am your MASTER!" Viktor thundered angrily.

Rinzler clutched his still sore cheek, shocked.

"But master she has four others like her! I smelled them on the ship! She could train them as reinforcements and there is only one of me!"

Viktor scowled then motioned to a figure in the shadows Rinzler hadn't seen yet.

"Soren, please give Rinzler a lesson in obedience." The Dark Vampire flung his hand out and Rinzler found himself restrained on the floor.

Soren walked forward with Dark-whips in his hands. He built up a rhythm with the whips before bringing them down harshly against Rinzler's chest. Viktor had Rinzler beaten for hours until the Demon could speak no more.

He gestured for Soren to stop before walking to a now prone Rinzler and speaking coldly, "Have you learned your lesson, _slave._"

Rinzler could only nod.

"Excellent! Well I have a dinner with a few human benefactors, if you'll excuse me," Viktor spoke as if he hadn't had his best General whipped within an inch of his life but the man was insane after all.

* * *

The figure stepped—more like _crawled—_out of the tomb on four legs. William was a white Werewolf, completely massive and frightening.

Behind us Victoria whimpered before bowing in submission to her master. The five Werepyres struggled with William's presence, which was affecting their inner wolf.

William cocked his head in understanding before easing up on the Alpha vibes…he was the First Lycan after all.

"_I'd like to leave now…I've been here way too long."_

Rachel smiled and nodded gesturing for the others to lead the way as she snatched Quinn's hand and walked side by side with her uncle. She had a hand stroking his soft fur when her Father and Grandfather slid to the back of the pack and had a family reunion with their brother and son, respectively.

"I have missed you, my son." Alexander spoke softly, leaning down and placing a kiss upon the Werewolf's forehead. William whimpered.

Markus looked at his brother, clutching at his shoulder tightly, before communicating with his eyes that they would talk later, for a long while.

William nodded, and nudged his brother forward.

They made their way out to the ship, locking the tomb behind them. Rachel gave the tomb one final calculating look before following the rest of her family, and they set out for Hungary…._Finally._

XXXXXXXX

Okay! Hope you like that one, I know I promised a long chapter but I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now and I just felt that I should end it on this note. William's out, well go more into freeing him from his permanent wolf form, and Gleeks reunite next chappy! I promise! Anyway this is two days late but in the next few chapters I'm going to try and shoot for a 6,500 to a 7,000 word chapter soon. My record is 5,500 I think? Well ill check later. You guys, my awesome fans and followers:) do me a big ol' favor and…

*DRUMROLL!*

*CYMBALS CRASH!*

_**REVIEW!**_

Please? With a cherry on top? And a puppy. With rainbows. And gay sharks;) lots and lots of gay sharks. Forreals. You get two gay sharks. Ill name them Sue and Howard Bamboo. They rhyme. Okay I'm getting carried away and rambling. Just…Review. Hahaha


	14. Chapter 13: Firestorm

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! :/ Computer problems, my anger at said computer, and a current move kept me from updating, but I felt guilty and someone reminded me that I have loyal followers who are eagerly waiting for an update, and I know how much it sucks being patient, so I give you this new chappy. Enjoy the heck outta it cause it's gonna have a fight scene similar to Suckerpunch which was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Like mind blowing, and I thought Rach should do something similarly badass. It's basically the same except…not. I don't know how to put it just read and find out. P.S: A friend of mine created a new story, it's a Santana/OC and Faberry super crossover. I'm sure you'll like it(: Check it out por favor! Her penname is Guyana Rose. The story is called The Reign Chronicles.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I refuse to keep writing this out every chapter…its getting tedious. If you want the damn disclaimer go back and look at the last 13 chapters.(:

* * *

The super-powered teens and their unlikely family traveled for another three days until they reached the Adriatic Sea, where Alexander led the ship to the northernmost point where a port city was located. They disembarked and it was decided that Rachel would take motorbikes along with some of the Cleaners to act as backup and scouts, while the rest spread themselves out in SUVs to make it so that if there was an attack they could easily spread thin the attacking force.

Moving swiftly, they entered the city in a tight group and Rachel circled the front three cars with two Cleaners shadowing. They neared the main plaza when a cry is heard from one of the surrounding Cleaners and they spot a rather large mechanized soldier wielding a giant saw.

Rachel scowled under her bike helmet and charged forward on her bike. She lined her bike up along the right side of the giant, and pulls the throttle back hard. Speeding forward, she waits until she comes within a few meters of the oblivious machine and hits the front brakes.

Her bike pitches forward into a long, skidding front wheelie and she waits until she comes within hitting distance of the now moving bot, and twists her hips, sending the bike to the side and gunned the throttle, letting the tire spin and hit the face of the mech bot.

The upper body of the slow machine was sent shooting out into a waiting battalion of soldiers that were just hiding around the corner, burning projectiles spiraled into the startled bunch, taking out over half of them out.

She continued on her spin touching back down in her original direction, and hit the gas again, pulling into a half-wheelie and jumped off the bike. It continued on and crashed into another group of soldiers that were moving in. Flames shot out in a sudden burst of heat, with bits and pieces of bronze flying at dangerous speeds. Rachel yanked off her bike helmet and used it to bash in the head of a startled Steampunk Soldier that had been with the larger one. She threw it hard at another then turned her attention back to the still smoldering remnants of the battalion.

Rachel walked into the frenzied group of metal heads, ignoring what was happening behind her with her family and drew a samurai sword and a Desert Eagle and engaging the troop head on. She immediately spun on one foot, the back of her heel connecting it with the face of an unsuspecting drone. Her sword dropped down in one smooth motion, cleaving an arm off, then two legs. A gunshot later, a twitching body is left behind while a deadly diva sliced heads, a few meters away. The drone with its face crushed feebly lifted its pistol, aiming it shakily at Rachel who without turning, placed the Desert Eagle to her side and fired once, putting a bullet into the center of its head.

She then shoved the gun in another's chest cavity and tearing through to the other side to fire off an entire clip, bringing down many bodies. Bullets hailed down on her, and swords and bayonets sliced from all sides.

Rachel sucked in a breath, arms folded, focusing her energies into a creation.

Wind whipped across the street, sucking into a massive vortex surrounding the Alpha Werepyre, causing her to disappear in the swirling dust. Many metal heads got sucked into the giant tornado, pieces flying in a constant sickening revolution, and the surrounding masses of family and foe turned to the amazing spectacle.

A light suddenly flickered from the center of the twister, midway up. It grew brighter and brighter until the whole windy vortex exploded in a mass of spinning flames, burning so hot, the metal that was caught in its rotation melted into white hot liquid lava.

Rachel flew out in a mass of flames and air, landing smoldering on a pile of rubble, her clothes singed to just scraps. She brought her hands up and took control of the fiery blaze straight out of the apocalypse and sent it careening down the street, annihilating most of the remaining forces that still scattered about. Her family still was fighting a substantial amount but it wasn't an overwhelming number anymore.

The Songbird released the magic behind the tornado and it vanished in a puff of dark smoke and ash.

She put her sword to good use cutting down any that was in her way, when she spotted a strange sight.

A red-eyed bot that had the laurels of a high ranking officer stood within the couple dozen bodies, overseeing the destruction. This thing was now high on Rachel's, 'Kick Your Damn Ass' list.

Slicing her way to the out of place red-eyed soldier in the midst of white, she hears a screech of metal and snaps her head quickly to the side.

Quinn had lifted a car and was viciously beating the crap out of a mech bot that was feebly trying to crawl away, her face a mask of rage and agony. Rachel only just spotted an unmoving body at Quinn's feet.

Rachel's heart froze.

She moved, unconsciously teleporting to her mate's side. The sight of a bloodied Sophie made her body sick with rage and despair.

"What the fuck happened!" she cried out, crouching down and cradling the feebly stirring girl.

"He came from the rooftops and surprised us, I couldn't get to her in time!" Quinn was crying, "Please help her Rach, I'll-I'll watch over you."

She turned her back to the two, quickly sparing a distressed glance at her ward, then her face hardened.

HBIC Quinn _Fucking_ Fabray was unleashed. The bronze metal robots never stood a chance against her.

Quinn tore into everything that crossed her path. She fought until there were only five left standing.

Panting, she chanced a glance back to her girls.

Rachel was clutching tightly at a now fully healed, but painfully traumatized Sophie. Rachel looked to her mate then nodded. The brunette disappeared, and Quinn turned back to her last five kills.

One charged foolishly ahead of the others, its bayonet raised and ready to plunge into the blonde's heart. Quinn snarled then deflected the blade. She then brought her foot down on the base of the knife and snapped it off, sending it flying up.

Snatching at the knife head midair, she shoved it into the eye of the bot and spun away, taking the knife with her.

She pulled her fist back and launched it at another, the blade burying itself into its throat. She whipped around and put her hand through the chest of a freakishly tall one and grasping he neck of the cyborg behind it, pulling its head through the hole she made then tearing it off completely. She took the twitching head then smashed it against the skull of the one she punched a hole through. The two bodies collapsed in a jumbled heap.

Quinn heard a crunch and turned to seen Brittany and Santana pulling apart the remaining metal head by its feet, tearing it down the middle. Tossing the pieces aside they both stride over to Quinn, giving the area a quick scan.

"How's Sophie?" Quinn asked urgently, clipped.

"She's…she's doing as well as could be. Right now she is attached to Victoria, who is going berserk. She took out a group of fifteen by herself…" Santana spoke quietly, her dark eyes taking in the mutilated metal.

"Do we have any losses?"

"Samuel took a hit and Puck has a few cuts from when he blew up a car, but other than that everyone is fine."

"Rachel?"

"Freaking out, she's over there," Santana gestured to the diminutive diva who was currently striding towards to mech bots that were trying to assemble a giant M40. The next few minutes warped by leaving burning wreckage and the remains of a miniature Zeppelin.

"Jesus…" Quinn muttered as she stood overlooking the disaster area.

* * *

Rachel teleported away with a traumatized Sophie in her arms hoping to catch her mother not in the middle of a fight. She reappeared beside a surprised Victoria. The Werewolf took one look at the bloodied Sophie and she went off in a fit of rage. Rachel told Santana and Brittany via mind link to help Quinn out.

They quickly ran off when Victoria turned to the battalion of soldiers that were blocking her path to an overwhelmed looking Puck, Samuel, and Selene then launched into a crazed attack that ended with a pile of scrap metal in a smoky blaze.

Her eyes glowed red in the firelight, glinting in delight. She looked down at a still crouched Rachel and her eyes softened.

"Is…Is she okay?"

Rachel's pained eyes were all the answer she needed. The woman growled then scooped the girl she thought as her adopted granddaughter and brought her to a safer position. Markus and William dropped back to help defend.

Rachel turned and saw three more Mechs in the distance. One had red eyes…

Releasing pent up air, she strode forward, intent to capture the leader. He spotted Rachel approaching so he barked out something to the remaining two before fleeing. Rachel vaguely heard a whirring noise before a rope ladder descended and the RedEye smirked maliciously.

Rachel finally looked up to see a mini Zeppelin unleashing hell on her friends, causing them to find cover in various buildings. She snarled then in the corner of her eye, she saw the two soldiers struggling to put together a M60 with tracer rounds.

Rachel rolled her eyes then strode purposefully toward the two bumbling idiots.

Just as they put the final piece in place, Rachel lifted her foot high in the air and snapped it down on the front end of the gun, making the butt of the large rifle shoot up and connect with the heads of both bots. They lay dazed as Rachel drew her pistol and put a few rounds in their heads. She was so not in the mood to deal with their struggling.

Turning around, she stooped to lift the gun in her arms and shouldered it. Rachel glanced up at the whirring blimp and carefully took aim at the oversized balloon and unleashed the full might of the heavy artillery gun.

The incendiary bullets tore apart the mesh covered shell of the Zeppelin and ignited the helium within, and the whole thing went down in a fiery inferno. Her family watched in shock as it went down, but Rachel's eyes were focused on the flying body of the RedEye that was still attached to the ladder as the Zeppelin went down.

The RedEye was launched into the air and collided painfully hard against a brick wall a hundred meters away, leaving his spine snapped and head lolling about, he being unable to control his body any longer.

Rachel came up to the crippled cyborg then stooped to talk with him.

"Is this all of your friends at the moment?" she questioned.

A choked metallic croak escaped from the metal head's mouth.

"I'm assuming that's a yes…?"

Another croak.

"How did you find our location?"

"…B-Bitch…"

Rolling her eyes, she stood slightly and aimed a powerful, but not deadly kick to the nuts.

A choked metallic cry-

Creaking then, "We…find…ship. We…follow." The robotic clicky voice was screeching as though metal was grinding against each other. Rachel winced at the intrusive noise.

"Will any more be coming?"

"…"

Another sharp kick-

"No…we sent…to scare. Master…will be…suspicious. More…may come…if master… don't…think…humans kill us…!" Its eyes were wild, voice higher than normal.

Rachel frowned. Shed have to contact local government to tell them to place armed forces in and around the city just in case.

"Very well."

"…Please…don't-"

Rachel stood then drew her sword. She gave the struggling machine one last pitying glance then brought the blade down upon its head, cleaving it in two, mid-sentence.

She turned her back on the body and walked toward her assembled family, her mind already working a strategy to fight back against these new obstacles in their war against Viktor.

"Rach, what now?" Quinn questioned anxiously. She held a now sleeping Sophie.

Rachel looked at the sleeping girl then up at her mate.

"We move on." She answered simply.

* * *

They spent a few minutes giving reports on what happened, and damage assesments. Rachel didnt participate, her mind in other places. She only came back to the conversation when her Grandfather called her attention,

"Granddaughter, how will we continue on? Our vehicles are less than roadworthy..."

She turned from them and looked around. The SUVs were absolutely totaled, and bystanders that had taken cover were spilling into the streets.

Rachel closed her eyes and concentrated, her hand reaching out to grasp Quinn's unconsciously. Once they met, she got a surge of energy that was needed to finish what she was doing.

Suddenly golden tendrils exploded from Rachel, wrapping around the group, then the world blurred as they were catapulted through space, stopping just as suddenly in front of a massive castle that blanked out the sun. Vines circled the high spires that were placed strategically through the courtyard and dust floated through the air. The creaking of old beams and the dirty walls gave it a hellish appearance.

"…_THIS_ is where we are staying?" Quinn said incredulously.

"No…not yet." Rachel murmured. She focused again then the ground trembled, the magic she was producing was tangible, a golden halo of light surrounded her and the castle seemed to age backwards as the vines rescinded, the dust disappeared, and the dirty walls melted to shining white bricks of marble.

They all stood in awe and shock; Rachel smug.

"Holy Shit!" Puck broke the silence.

Rachel smiled over at Puck then pulled out her phone.

She fiddled with it until she found the number she wanted. The others looked on curiously, wanting to know who she was trying to call.

"…Hey Kurt? What's your location?"

Puck, Santana, Quinn, Sam, and Brittany exchanged glances.

"_Rach! Sweetie we are at the airport. They're forcing everyone to sit still because there was a crazy attack in a city not far from here and they don't want to risk any casualties…do-do you know anything about this?"_

"Yeah, that was us. It was a scare tactic apparently, cause some damage, and instill fear, yada, yada, yada... We're fine, but I'm coming to get you so clear some space and warn anyone around you so we don't have a mass freak out in the middle of an airport."

"_Umm…yeah, I can do that…I think?"_

"Great, be right there. Oh! I've been meaning to ask, who came with you?"

"_The rest of our fellow Glee Clubbers, Mr. Schue, my dad, your dads, Judy Fabray, and Sue…Sue threatened us with waterboarding if she wasn't able to come. I wasn't about to find out if she'd follow through so she was given the green light..."_

"_Glitter! Tell the Midget that my Cheerios better be in fine condition or so help me I will kick the Jew out of her!" _

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"_There she is! She was quiet for a while and I thought she was soul sucked or something equally satisfying. I knew it was too good to be true."_

*SMACK!*

"_OW!"_

"…Did Sue just hit you?" Rachel said incredulously, finding the fact that Sue hitting Kurt both amusing and unsettling.

"_Jesus that woman hits hard! Get your behind here now Miss Diva or someone is gonna get smacked down by the hand of God."_

Rachel giggled, "On it Porcelain!"

"_Hey! I-"_

She snapped the phone shut, a small smile was plastered on her face. Rachel really did miss her fellow Gleeks.

"I'm going to go get the others, FYI, Sue and Mrs. Fabray are on the way…hopefully Mr. Hummel can calm the fireworks."

"My mom is here? What the hell!" Quinn looked shocked and surprised.

"Relax Babe; let's just…get them here first. Take Sophie up to the main rooms; ask Dad or Uncle William where it is. Be right back!"

Rachel teleported to the airport.

A shout was heard and she whipped her head around.

An old woman was staring at her like she was an alien.

"Kurt! I told you to warn people I was coming!"

Silence.

Rachel frowned then glanced around, searching for her friends.

She found them standing in a group a few feet away, jaws dropped.

"Greetings and Salutations!" Rachel shot them a mischievous smirk.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! What the hell happened?" Kurt blurted out

Rachel glanced down at her burnt out self; patches of bronze skin could be seen.

"Err…there was a fire?"

A scoff, "Yeah, right."

"Fine, I was in the fight that held you guys up. Fire really is a cool thing to play with." She said with a smile.

"Rachel! Where have you been! We thought you were dead, then suddenly we find out your alive and well, and _fighting_-what did you do to your eyes and hair young lady?" Hiram Berry was hysterical.

"Wow, Rach…you look hot!" came a comment from Finn.

"Ditto Hot Mama!" Mercedes chirped.

"Yeah we totally agree" Artie spoke for Tina and Mike.

"Where is my daughter?" Judy Fabray exclaimed.

"Dwarf! My Cheerios, A.S.A.P!"

Rachel rolled her eyes then smiled upon her family.

"Questions will be answered momentarily, please keep your hands and feet close to your body, and try not to flail around cause whatever you flail may or may not go missing." She concentrated then shot her aura around them and transported the group back to the castle.

"Sweet Jesus in heaven!" Judy Fabray exclaimed.

"Nooo, but you can call me Moses." Came Puck's voice.

"Noah! Behave!" Rachel scowled at him.

The Gleeks and hitchhikers turned their attention to the supernatural brigade.

The girls shrieked at William.

"What is that!" Judy cried.

"Hey! That's my uncle!" Rachel said indignantly.

"Calm down, babe." Quinn's voice soothed.

"BABE?"

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances, silently communicating with the other.

The turned their attention back to their unsuspecting friends, and family then grasped each other's hands.

"We are dating…technically. There's more to it than that." Quinn said coldly, challenging anyone to speak.

"Quinnie…" Judy looked incredibly shocked.

Quinn winced then scowled at the nickname, "I've told you not to call me that mom…"

Rachel on the other hand giggled, "Quinnie?"

"Shut it you!" Quinn smiled more amused than irritated.

"What? Rach, you can't date her! She's a girl!" Finn put in angrily.

"No shit, Sherlock." Santana barked back.

Finn glared at her, "No one was talking to you Santana! Jesus Fuck! Why do you have to butt into my business all the time! I want her back!"

"Listen up, Finnocence! If you yell at my girl one more time I'm kicking your ass straight back to whichever caveman you shot out of!" Puck growled menacingly.

"Why the hell are you taking her side! You hate her, and you're _my_ best friend! I trusted you dude!"

"Oh hell no! You sure as fuck aren't trying to guilt me! Santana's family now! You have no say in whatever she or Rachel _or_ Quinn does for that matter. They are in love so back off!" Puck took a threatening step forward.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Hit me? I can still kick your ass Puckerman!" Finn mocked.

Puck's eyes darkened and he was about to summon some major natural magic but Rachel interrupted,

"Finn shut the fuck up!" Rachel shouted.

"Why! You should be with me!" he roared. He sprinted towards her and leapt at her, intent to drag her away from these freaks and make her see that he was the best for her, not some dyke bitch that slept with his _ex-_best friend.

Rachel snarled, eyes flashing red. She kicked a large rock that was near her foot at the lumbering giant man-child, which caused him to skid to his knees mid stride, struggling to suck in a breath. She sprinted forward while he was kneeled down, using his protruding knee as a launch point, then hopped slightly so that she could wrap her left leg around his head then flip forward, her free leg planting on the ground and her other catapulting Finn behind her.

With a pained cry he hit the marble wall hard.

"Are you done?" Rachel spoke coldly.

A groan.

"Put him in a room and let him cool off." She barked at a Cleaner. The Cleaner and another moved to comply with her order. "Make sure he doesn't leave that room, no matter what until I can see him."

She turned away from the idiotic boy before her and turned her attention back to her guests.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Where did you learn how to fight like that!" Leroy thundered in his loud, booming voice.

"And how could you do that to Finn!" Schue put in.

She scowled at her teacher, "The idiot tried to attack me, first of all. Secondly, my name is Rachel _Catherine_ _Corvinus_. Rachel Berry is dead."

Leroy, Hiram, and Schuester were speechless.

"Rachel…my baby, why would you abandon your name?" Hiram asked tentatively.

"Because it wasn't the name I was born with and I am unable to use it at this time, seeing as the world thinks I'm dead and all that. Dad, Daddy, I'd like for you to meet my birthparents, Markus and Victoria Corvinus."

"Birth parents?" the assembled group said incredulously.

"Is this going to be a normal thing? It's weird how they all talk at the same time." Selene put in.

"And who are you, Miss?" Judy questioned suspiciously.

"My name is Selene, a good friend to the family."

"Selene, you know I consider you the sister I never had right?" Rachel said sweetly.

Selene smiled then hit Rachel playfully, "I can hear the sarcasm in your voice a mile away, Rachel."

"Whatever! How in the heck are these people your surrogates, Miss Thing? Last time I checked you were the child of a surrogate…" Kurt said confused.

"It's a _very_ long story. Best told over dinner, and when everyone is here…that means Finn. So get some sleep, and we will talk fully tomorrow. Right now, you get questions."

"Okay, how are you like this now?" came from Mercedes.

"It's a combination of the images of Rachel Berry and my…well...alter ego, Catherine Corvinus. Hence, Rachel Catherine Corvinus."

"Are you all…different?" Artie spoke tentatively.

"Hell yeah!" crowed Puck.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry babe, you can't hold Puckasaurus back!"

*Smack!* "Ow, JewBabe!"

*Smack!* "Baby Mama!"

*Smack! Smack!*

"Would you stop!"

"No!" they both barked.

"Okay! Where do we sleep, and how soon can we have this conversation." Leroy spoke in a calm voice.

"Tomorrow for breakfast."

"Excellent!"

"Hold on a minute, Stumpy. I want to know what you've done to my three best Cheerios!"

"Nothing Sue!"

"I will not be lied to!"

"Christ…"

XXXXX

Okay, hoped you liked this, more interactions with the Gleeks next chapter, this one was just to update cause I felt the need to put a chapter up because it has been so long. I had many problems, seeing as that my computer effed the hell up, and my original chapter sucked in my opinion. I was uninspired for a while because of it, so here is this, faithful followers. Review! Please, and I hope it's up to my usual standard. I found it difficult to put my words on to paper, so this was a struggle to write.

Apologies, again!

-Naia(:


	15. Chapter 14: Iliaster

Okay for the next two months updates will be few and far between due to the fact that I am in another country, and time is flipped from when I was in the States so, night is day and day is night…if you get what I'm say haha, anyway here's the next chappy, oh and I will be posting on my profile a update of sorts about the next chapter in my story. Like percent done, and how many words so far so you have an idea about when the next chapter is coming. Andd the name of the Chapter is significant in a metaphorical way (RACH!:D) meaning Mind, Body, and Soul which is featured heavily in this story. Well read on(: P.S: Oh my god I just have to say, I absolutely love Santana's cover of Back to Black!

Disclaimer: Do I look like a parrot? NO(:

* * *

Viktor sat in the middle of his throne room in silence, hunched over a charred skeleton, smiling to himself. He pulled a dusty black tome from beside him and opened the fragile pages till he reached a particularly old and faded page.

Muttering a few words, the page regenerated and the text was once again readable. His eyes scoured the parchment, searching for the correct area before he laughed in glee and read the passage aloud, building up a slow chant. His gravelly voice, skewered the darkness causing it to come awake in a sadistic dance. The darkness flowed and ebbed toward the hunched Vampire Lord, slowly sinking into the book he was reading until all the darkness in the room seemed to be floating inside the black words. Viktor stopped his haunting melody and smiled wickedly,

"Be free little darling, you are home now…"

He lifted his hands and clapped them hard, with finality.

The darkness in the book exploded from the pages, in an inky beam of death and chaos and shot into the ghastly corpse lying before him on the floor.

The body seemed to age backwards.

Bones becoming whole, muscle and sinew reappearing, skin and hair sliding back into place until, the naked form of a woman lay unmoving on the cold hard floor of the throne room.

Viktor leaned over her beautiful form and kissed her softly on the lips, "With this I give you life and in return you give me your assistance….daughter."

Sonya snapped her eyes open, they briefly glowed black before returning to their normal chocolate brown.

"…Father?" she whispered.

"Sweetheart I-" he started before being interrupted..

"FATHER!" she growled hatefully. She pulled her hand back and shoved hard but both were shocked when he didn't budge. She gaped at her hand, and watched as the vein in her wrist jump.

She felt the long dead heart in her chest thump to an unknown rhythm.

She felt her muscles ache and burn.

She felt the need to breathe.

She was human.

"What? No!" thundered Viktor angrily. He shot to his feet and paced while Sonya stared almost catatonically at her hand, her mind reeling from the fact that she was now human. She wasn't even human to begin with and now, by some cosmic force, she was what she never was.

"Do you exist to disappoint me, daughter! First, you get pregnant with that disgusting half-blood baby from that slave boy...then-then you become human!" he shrieked. He breathed hard then spun and faced her, eyes gleaming maniacally.

"Leave here and never return you filthy _human WHORE!_ BEGONE!" He took a threatening step forward.

Sonya snapped from her dazed contemplation, and blindly complied with Viktor's orders. She shot through the halls of Ordoghaz, some of the Vampires she passed looked surprised at her appearance, recognizing her from long ago. The gunsmith, Kahn, watched as she passed the shooting range, his cool eyes calculating. The older vampires were meeting for the update from their Lord Markus, when she passed,

"Let us follow our Lady Sonya, she will need assistance." He spoke calmly then glided after the lady, eyes scanning for threats from the vampires who still held allegiance to Viktor, especially Himmler.

From the corner of his eye he spots a Vampire, young, walking quickly towards the fleeing Sonya, intent on sucking her dry.

Kahn snarled under his breath about idiot newborns and pulled a gun from his belt, modified of course. He perfectly aimed the Walter P99 at the oblivious youth and pulled the trigger.

Brain matter splattered the vampires behind the youth. Angered and startled cries followed.

He continued on his course only with Sonya paused, staring at him in confusion and a little hope.

"My Lady."

Sonya smiled, relieved, "Greetings Kahn."

"Would you like an escort?" The older vampires assembled in a massive unit, most of them were veteran Death Dealers.

Sonya smiled wider.

"Of course old friend" She turned but was waylaid by Kahn who wrapped his coat around her lithe frame then scooped her up and shot off into the night with his new 'coven', leaving the confused, angered, and questioning old one behind.

* * *

Lucian sat upon a familiar bed, one that held the love of his life from lifetimes ago. She was long dead, he knew, he _saw_, but it didn't hurt any less now. He lifted his hand toward his neckline, fingers grasping at something beneath before pulling a locket from under his shirt. He stared at the subtly decorated piece of jewelry and held back tears. Caressing the outer shell, his finger brushed against the clasp.

_Click_

The locket snapped open revealing the picture of a beautiful dark-haired maiden in a gorgeous gown that seemed to make her goddess-like in all aspects.

A tear dropped onto the glass covered photograph.

"My love…" Lucian squeezed the locket shut and buried his hands in his hair, hunched over. More tears trailed down his chiseled face as he remembered her and their life together, even though their love was secret. He hated what that bastard did; he hated his life without his beloved.

Lucian lifted his eyes bloodshot eyes to the stone window where the moon cast an etheral glow into the room, vaguely reminding him of his lover's death…

* * *

Rachel and Quinn walked together, both their eyes were on Sophie who was now squirming in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare…" Quinn spoke softly. This was the very thing she didn't want for the little girl in her arms…the haunting memories of a horrifying war. She felt guilty, incredibly so, about allowing her ward to be hurt. She _knew_ she wasn't fit to be a mother.

"You are."

Quinn snapped her eyes to her mate, who was looking at her earnestly. Rachel caught the tail end of her thought and wanted her mate to know that she could _never_ be an unfit mother.

"You are fit to be a mother. You can't be everywhere at once. Fighting off one while another_ sneaks_ behind you isn't your fault. That's the whole point of sneaking," She turned and grasped Quinn's face between her hands, "You are the most loving, protective person I know. I wouldn't be here, now, if you weren't. We wouldn't be together, we would still be enemies. You know why? Because you cared Quinn. You cared enough to find me, tell me that you loved me, even though I might not have loved you back. Don't count yourself short, Quinn. You care more than you realize. You love Sophie, enough to protect her, care for her, and make sure she always has a home to come to. That is what a mother does. What she should do. "

Quinn's eyes shone with tears as she leaned down and lovingly pressed her lips against Rachel's, pushing all of her emotion into the kiss. Rachel smiled and pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against the blondes, "I love you, Quinn, and that's never going to change."

Quinn closed her eyes and allowed the tears to leak from her eyes as she basked in the love of her mate that was completely encasing her, from the inside and out.

"I love you too, Rachel. Always."

* * *

Markus sat upright in bed, staring at his phone in surprise. Victoria frowned at his expression.

"What is wrong, Markus?"

"I…Sonya is alive."

Victoria's jaw dropped slightly then, "How? Viktor killed her by the sun! No Vampire can escape that!"

"I don't know Tori…Kahn and a few of the older Vampires are coming here with her. We can find out more soon…" He frowned at his phone again.

Victoria nodded then laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. "Get some rest, love. We have lots to do tomorrow." She placed a kiss upon his chest then curled into him, closing her eyes and humming a soft tune.

Markus smiled down upon his lover and pulled her close. He only hoped things would turn out okay for his family. Markus sighed then buried his face into Victoria's neck and succumbed to Morpheus' sweet realm.

* * *

The next morning the inhabitants of the newly named Iliaster Castle -aptly named due to the fact that it housed the body and soul of the Resistance- all trudged sleepily towards the dining hall, some weary of the conversation to be held, others happy that it was about to be over with.

The immortals and mortals entered through two different doors, both groups staring at the other, neither wanting to move and break the silence.

Suddenly Rachel burst through the kitchen door, an amused Quinn following at her heels pulling a slightly better looking Sophie along by the hand.

"Rae, calm down. You're gonna have a conniption at this rate." Quinn chastised.

Sophie just stared wide eyed at her brunette guardian.

"I'm just saying! Jesse St. James isn't fit for the role of Melchior! That lying, backstabbing, indignant _fucker_ shouldn't even be near a critically acclaimed role such as that!" Quinn rolled her eyes and placed her hands over Sophie's ears, blocking out the curse words. She sent her lover a glare before stooping to place a kiss on the little girls head.

"_Rachel!_" Hiram exclaimed, appalled.

She slowly turned her head to her adoptive father, eyes narrowed.

"Quinn," she called without removing her eyes from Hiram, "How long would it take for me to fly to New York, commit a murder, then come back?"

"I'm not exactly well versed in the art of travel and murder, Rae." Quinn said struggling not to laugh.

Rachel scowled then pouted, "What happens when I play Wendla? He gets to beat me in Act I!"

"Well then that's a different story. It will give me an excuse to kick his fairy butt." Quinn smirked evilly.

Rachel felt a tug on her shorts. Peering down at small hands and the weary face of the girl she thought of as a daughter, "Sophie?"

"Can I help?"

Rachel blinked.

Quinn lost the fight with her laughter and bent at the waist, clutching at her stomach.

Victoria, from the side, rolled her eyes and walked over and lifted the young girl into her arms.

"Stop corrupting Sophie!" Victoria turned to the little girl and cooed, "She's a sweet darling girl, not a miscreant like you two." The vicious redhead smirked at her outraged daughter and the still laughing Quinn.

"It's not my fault! Santana is the delinquent not me! She's always teaching Sophie things!" Rachel complained, childishly pointing her finger at the Latina in question.

"Oh no you didn't you little nark, I can still kick your ass Smurf!" Santana smirked at Rachel.

"Really? I seem to remember me kicking _your_ ass just the other day. You know I did video tape it…"

"What! Man Hands! Gimme that damn tape before I shove my foot up _your_ ass!"

"…As kinky as you sound, I have to decline your…creepy offer." Rachel smiled victoriously.

"You-But…! Fuck you, Berry!" Santana growled.

"Fuck you too…Jugs the Clown." Rachel replied with her trademark smile.

The mortals and a few select immortals stared at the banter between the two ex-rivals with something to akin to horror, fascination, and for some, a little arousal.

"JewBabe, you know how hot it is when you fight with Satan?"

"Shut _UP _Puckerman!" they both glared at him. He cowered back.

Santana and Rachel turned back to each other and narrowed their eyes.

The Latina didn't see the brunette's hand move slowly towards the table containing breakfast. Quick as lightning, Rachel snatched some milk up and splashed it in the other girls face, Rachel's mouth quirked into a grin.

The whole room sucked in a shocked breath as they waited for the scary Hispanic girl to explode. Santana let out a shocked scoff before picking up a bowl of oatmeal, smiling wickedly, and launching it at the Diva.

The white goo hit her in the face with a resounding _splat_. Rachel reached up slowly to wipe her eyes and spoke in a challenging tone,

"Oh it's on."

The next few minutes were spent flinging food at anything that moved. In the end, breakfast was completely ruined, and a smug, food covered Rachel sat upon a snarling, equally messy Santana who was loudly vocalizing her dislike of the situation.

"GET OFF ME STREISAND OR I SWEAR TO-" Rachel clapped her hand over Santana's mouth, further making her irate.

She waited until the Latina calmed down before removing her hand, after which allowed the girl to launch into an all-Spanish tirade. Rachel reattached her hand and waited five minutes for the Latina to finally finish whatever she was saying. It was a little hard to understand due to the fact she said everything at warp speed. The girl glared hatefully at the Werepyre leader.

"You done?" Rachel asked with a giggle.

Santana nodded reluctantly and Rachel removed her hand.

"Jesus, she talked more than Rachel on a good day." Kurt mumbled to Mercedes.

"I heard that Glitter!"

"What! How? I was across the room!" Kurt exclaimed surprised.

"The benefit of being a Werepyre, Kurt." Rachel said as she stood from on top of Santana.

Rachel took a look at the disaster area that was the dining room and waved her hand. Plates, food, and drinks vanished then reappeared on the table, good as new.

The humans blinked at the show of natural magic…not that they knew what natural magic actually was.

"What was that!" a baffled Schuester cried.

"Err…long story. Sit and I'll go over our little misadventures with you. We could go the easy way to tell you or the long way…your choice."

"I'd go with the easy way." Michael chimed in.

"Jesus! It's like an epidemic!" Sue said incredulously. She was staring hatefully at Michael's hair which was teased to perfection.

"I'm sorry...?" Michael asked, a little freaked out at Sues death glare.

With a sigh, "She hates when men use product in their hair, ergo Mr. Schue." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Sue, how many times am I going to have to tell you this!-" Will complained.

"I refuse to listen to anything that may possibly have woodland creatures living in its hair…and yes I called you an 'it' because I don't know any man that uses that much hairspray that isn't a tranny." Sue said in her usual manner.

Their argument continued on for a good twenty minutes, only pausing when Puck made a comment about sexual tension which resulted in Sue chasing him around the room with a pair of kitchen scissors yelling "I'm gonna cut something important off and it's not that stupid Mohawk of yours!"

Rachel huffed finally losing her patience, "Okay enough with the arguments! I want to get this conversation over with!"

Rachel shot down to Finn's room where he was sitting morosely on the bed. She grasped his arm, and allowed them to reappear in the dining room. His startled yell echoed through her ears causing her to wince.

She gathered her magic and shot her memories into the frightened humans, who had images after images, shoved none too gently, into their minds.

When the stream finally tapered, the group let out a collective breath, then struggled to suck one in.

"Fuck!" Kurt said, eyes wide.

"Kurt!" Burt scolded.

"Sorry dad but I reserve the right to curse at that."

"My baby!" Judy cried, before launching herself at a startled Quinn.

She locked the younger blonde in a vice like grip, talking incoherently about 'evil werewolves' and 'comas'. She stopped suddenly, as though she realized something, before pulling back and slapping Quinn in the arm.

"You fought! You don't fight! You will not fight any longer! I refuse to allow you to get hurt again!"

"…remind you of anyone?" Rachel amusedly whispered in Quinn's ear, her mind replaying the events of her fight with Rinzler.

Quinn scowled at her lover before prying her mother away from her.

"Mom, it was all for a good cause and I won't stop fighting…not with Rachel on the front lines all the time."

She felt Rachel reach for her hand and squeezed tightly. Quinn turned her attention to the diminutive diva that was beaming at her.

"Mrs. Fabray, your daughter is safe with me, and I wouldn't allow her to get hurt. It's impossible to get by me and she can alert me to trouble any time she wishes. I won't let anything hurt her again, I nearly died a few times, trying to protect her." Rachel spoke earnestly.

"I…I saw that." she sniffed but accepted the fact that Quinn was deep into this war.

Judy then turned her attention to Rachel and examined the girl before her.

Rachel squirmed under her searching gaze and kept glancing at Quinn who was biting her lip anxiously.

Judy narrowed her eyes then nodded.

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?" Quinn spoke incredulously.

"Yes. I love you Quinn, and I'm not your bigot father. I can't lose you again. If this is your life now then…then I accept it." She said tearfully. Quinn stared at her mother, then wrapped her arms around the older woman, clutching tightly at her dress.

"I love you too, mom."

Rachel smiled at the two before turning her attention to the other startled humans.

"Well sit and we will talk about things." She gestured for everyone to sit and eat.

"Rachel…how did this all start?" Schue started, "I mean your…memories…are all jumbled. I don't know what to look for."

"The Blood Wars between both species. Lycans were once slaves to the Vampires…that is, until Victoria was bitten by a werewolf which was one of thecatalysts for it…it also helped that she was in a secret relationship with Markus at the time. My son left the job to Viktor in exchange for Victoria's love." Alexander spoke calmly, "We have detailed records of it in the library that will be transferred here within the week. We are currently in the middle of a move from our original headquarters."

Markus cleared his throat, "Speaking of, I was contacted by Kahn last night."

Selene looked up, surprised, "And? What did he say? Are there problems at Ordoghaz?"

"Hmm…no…not at the moment, but he did tell me something rather interesting and startling."

"Which was…?" Alexander prodded.

Markus looked up, a frown marring his face, "Sonya is alive."

Forks clattered to the table and a collective breath was taken by the elders at the table.

"Who's Sonya, Grandfather?" Rachel asked, confused.

Alexander turned his head to Rachel, his eyes reflecting fear and concern, "She is the daughter of Viktor."

"…Viktor had a daughter?" Rachel exclaimed incredulously.

"Another reason for the Blood Wars…my bastard of a brother killed her because…" Victoria glanced to her other side, where Lucian sat with a dark scowl on his face which belied the agonized look in his eyes. Raze clapped a comforting hand to his shoulder.

"Because she was pregnant with my child…I was born a half werewolf…a slave pet to Viktor at the time. I fell in love with Sonya…we grew up together…and that bastard forced me to watch as he killed my love and my child. I escaped and gathered as many first generation Lycans as I could then stormed this very castle to get my revenge…and I failed." Lucian was glaring at the table, fists clenched, with tears in his eyes.

Victoria grasped his hand comfortingly, "That same night I became a Lycan. I was bit by a first gen but I was like Lucian…I still don't know why I was like this. I never understood." She frowned.

"But wait…how did you end up a Werewolf? Why weren't you a Vampire in the first place?" Judy questioned.

"I was young, barely of age. I was to be turned into a Vampire at the end of the week. My brother obviously was not the True Vampire otherwise I would have been one, but Lucian and the other Lycans attacked and I was caught in the middle. I was very close with Sonya…and through her Lucian. Id lie to my brother to let them have some piece on occasion…god I hated Viktor so much when he murdered her…she was like my daughter. Then and there I decided if I were ever to find a mate, I would surely hide him from my brother to prevent him from using my family against me."

Rachel sat back, her mind whirling with the new information received. Quinn looked to her mate, her mind following Rachel's as the brunette dissected everything and put together a plan of action.

Quinn smiled victoriously.

"Here's what we do. We go out, gather as many forces as we can. From nomads to covens, we get the works. I am going to lead a small team to Ordoghaz to recon. We infiltrate the castle when Viktor and Rinzler leave the house, then we sneak in, gather remaining spies and loyal Vampires, and send them off here, while I head into the Throne Room and reawaken Amelia who will give us connection to her coven in London. From there we organize our armies and launch a guerrilla war against Viktor's forces. And I mean sabotaging his little toy soldiers, cripple his money supply, taint the synthetic blood he receives, lay traps at safehouses, steal weapons transports, everything. We are not going to wait for him to make the first move this time. We are gonna hit him hard and fast, and we are going to make it so it's a simultaneous attack. It's one giant coup that completely topples his network. He will have to struggle for months to get it back, during which we raid Ordoghaz in one final sweep. They won't have enough forces to stop us. With Amelia, my parents, William, Grandfather, Selene, Kahn, and Sue, we have more than enough leadership to gather both species as one and finally rid the world of Viktor once and for all." Rachel finished out of breath.

The whole room stared at her in awe. Quinn was eyeing her and a lazy thought drifted into Rachel's subconscious, "So hot…"

Rachel glanced at Quinn and immediately looked forward when she saw the lustful stare that her mate was directing at her. She trembled when she felt a hand ghost up her inner thigh and caught the tail end of an innocent smile plastered on Quinn's face.

"Damn , if you had shown this cutthroat initiative at McKinley, you could have easily won a spot on my Cheerios." Sue smirked, "Watch out Q, your pregger ass has some competition."

Quinn scowled at Sue, "You're lucky your methods are completely brilliant and you are like a freakin drill sergeant otherwise I would so kick your ass from here to the Siberian Tundra."

"Watch it Tubby, or ill strangle you in your sleep," Quinn's stared wide eyed at the threat, until a quiet Burt stood to calm down both women.

"Okay, okay enough with the fighting. Rachel came up with a brilliant plan and we are going to use it, now I'm sure we need our best strategists getting with you Rachel to come up with contingencies and plans when we sabotage, spies to get information and such. We need to start working as soon as this Kahn guy gets here with Miss Sonya. Any questions? Good." He sat and frowned at Sue who had stood.

"Wait a damn second, I'm getting control of an army to train?"

"It's the Apocalypse." Santana muttered.

"Err…yes?" Alexander spoke wearily.

Sue smirked evilly, "Oh it's my dream come true, well creepy old man with a tartan fetish, throw in a hovercraft and you got yourself a deal!"

Alexander glanced down at his green robe with a frown, "What's wrong with what I wear?"

Everyone looked in different directions, not meeting his eye.

"It's as creepy as William's need for that brown eyed bush baby back home and his grease…seriously William try and find a hairstyle that doesn't make you look like a lesbian."

"Hey!"

"Quiet you four, or you'll find yourselves in chastity belts without a reasonable way to open them."

Silence.

* * *

"Hold still uncle! I'm trying to concentrate!" Rachel scolded.

William sat on his haunches biting at his ribs in an attempt to get at some fleas.

"_I'm sorry! They just itch so damn bad!"_ He emphasized his point by suddenly jerking and snapping at his thigh, drawing some blood.

Rachel huffed then snapped her hand out, lightning arching over her fingertips and connected with the Lycan, shocking William.

"_OW! What the hell!"_

"You've stopped itching haven't you?"

William grumbled.

"Tell you what, once you've changed we will go running in the forest. We still haven't tried out our shape shifting, which would be great for spying on Ordoghaz and infiltration."

William grinned then nodded frantically.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel concentrated, her mind searching for the cure for permanent Lycanthropy.

She was in her meditative state for over an hour, her family was growing increasingly impatient.

"What the heck is the hold up?" Puck grumbled.

Quinn spoke up, "Shut up, Puck! She's at least trying! It's not like she can pull a cure out of thin air-"

"Done!"

Quinn pouted then sat up, "Well how did you get it?"

Rachel cocked her head, "I don't really know, it just appeared in my head. I was searching every inch to look for at least some leeway on this, then all of a sudden this voice echoed through my head saying that it had what I was searching for then 'POOF'! There it was. It was the same voice I heard from before…" She frowned.

"Same voice? What are you talking about Rachel?" Markus questioned.

"When I first entered my heightened state against Rinzler, a voice told me that this was its gift to me and that my heightened state was only a temporary power-up and to use it wisely."

"Hmm…do you have any idea who it was?" Alexander questioned.

"No but I have felt its presence before, it was so familiar, I can't remember where though." Rachel wracked her mind for the answer, unsuccessfully. It seemed she had a block.

"Someone has been messing with my memories…" Rachel said darkly.

"What! Could it be the voice?"

Rachel sat and thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"It could be but if this guy is powerful enough to give me an upgrade then I have a feeling I'm going to have to wait for him to come to me."

Alexander nodded before gesturing for her to continue with the transformation.

Rachel turned her attention to an eager William, then shut her eyes. She stood erect, before William, searching for that hidden power she found within her subconscious. Rachel melded into that power and she fell.

* * *

From the outside, what her family saw was a sight to see and never forget.

Her body thrummed with a golden light, hair whipping, body arching. Her hands seemed to drift upwards of their own accord, and when her eyes flashed open, they shined gold. Her hands glowed brighter then tendrils of sun-colored tattoos drifted up her arms, twisting and turning like vines. Her mouth opened, and she spoke a long dead language that no one but Alexander recognized and suddenly William was enveloped in a multicolored cocoon that emitted a vibe of contentment.

She continued to speak in the forgotten language, and in her mind she was somewhere that she didn't recognize. It was a green field of beauty, flowers blooms sporadically across it, and a little lake was off in the distance.

Here, she felt at peace.

Smiling to herself, she glanced around before her eyes settled on a shining throne, where a golden armored figure sat grinning at her. He wore a helmet that covered his eyes, but the helmet had no discernable eye holes to see out of.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

The figure held his fatherly smile before speaking knowingly, "I have many names, because many cultures have portrayed me in different lights. But to you I am known simply as Light."

Rachel gaped at him before her mind understood. She finally understood what Viktor was, what Rinzler was, what her role was, and her future.

"I am your Champion."

"Smart girl," Light chuckled, "Yes you are. My brother, Darkness, has decided to directly impose his will upon the world, upsetting the balance that has been kept for thousands of centuries. You were the perfect person to stop this. You, my girl, are a Child of Fate."

"Child of Fate?" Rachel questioned, wary.

"A Hero born to the Mortal world but can influence both Mortal and Immortal. They are whom Fate chooses to save humanity from the imbalance that is thrown off by my Brother's interference."

"Will there be a happy ending to this story?"

"I cannot say, but know this; there are two outcomes to each story, but it is your decision to influence which ending."

Rachel frowned, thinking.

"Think long and hard about this, my Champion. There is a fork in the road and you must choose…wisely."

"Thank you, Lord Light."

He inclined his head, "Now. We must return you to the real world."

"Wait, how can I contact you?" Rachel cried quickly.

"I contact you child, not the other way around. What god would ruin their fun?" He smiled mischievously before snapping his fingers, then Rachel's world turned black.

* * *

Rachel awoke face down, an arm flung out above her head while the other was tucked beneath her. The brunettes head throbbed and she groaned. Looking up, blinking rapidly, her eyes were met with a mop of black hair that was attached to a heavily muscled body.

Glancing around, she spotted her family in varying states of dishevelment; some were climbing to their feet while others were completely out cold. A groan brought her attention back to the prone body before her. The black mass rose until she was met by familiar grey eyes.

"Uncle William?" Rachel said tentatively.

He didn't respond, he was busy staring in awe at his hand. Clenching and unclenching his fists, William sat up and gazed down at his niece.

"…You did it." He whispered reverently.

XXXXXXXXX

Yay! Long chappy acccompllissheed!:D Anyway I get at least a thousand hits on this story and some of you could at least review for me(: I wanna reach 100 reviews. That's like a milestone! But seriously guys review cause I wanna know how you think of this story and some feedback would be great, just click the little button thingie down below and take a few seconds to jot down your thoughts about the story. It would definitely help me write quickly and better. I feel my writing isn't up to par with some other extremely well written stories, and I'm like OCDing to get mine as best as it should be. Well hope you liked the latest chapter and the whole convo with Mr. Light. I felt it the whole talk was a little cliché but I can always fix it later. Closing out,

REVIEW(: please.


	16. Chapter 15: Unity

Okay I'm home from my trip so posts will be closer together and may even continue to every other day updates. Anyway I've decided to do a sequel, delving more into the Light and Darkness subplot. You'll like it I swear. But it also means a shocking ending to this story:)) hehehee I'm thinking there will be about five more chapters to this, maybe a few more if I can't get what I want written down right …well here is the next chapter. I was in a happy mood so everything is mostly comedic relief and id thought I'd actually put some Glee stuff in here and I couldn't resist a demonstration of their badassness….oh and the Faberry duet:D Glee off! haha Enjoy!

P.S: Should I bring Shelby and Beth into this story? If so there is a poll on my page, vote and all that jazz. Poll will close after three days, FYI. It's not gonna go on long cause I wanna get started on the next chapter ASAP:)) I'm excited for the end of this story now!

Disclaimer: Why?

* * *

Sonya glanced wearily around the seemingly immortal castle before her. She's never seen it so pristine before. Just the sight of it brought back a haunting array of images to go flashing through her head. Kahn spoke from beside her, "My lady, shall we continue? I expect Lord Markus is anxious to greet you."

She tilted her head, lost in her own thoughts.

Kahn frowned.

He placed his hand upon her shoulder and questioned softly, "Sonya…?"

She jumped and cleared her throat, ignoring her increased heartbeat that Kahn was surely hearing.

"Yes…of course. Let us continue." She shook herself, but her memories refused to leave her in peace. Visions of the sun, screams of heartbreak, pain-mind numbing, agonizing pain- eyes of deep scarlet and _HIM_ haunted her thoughts.

Kahn glanced at her worriedly but nodded.

The procession made their way up the glowing marble steps, cautiously peering into the imposing doorway. A loud slam of a door echoed down the hall, causing all of the Death Dealers to tense and Kahn to step before Sonya.

Footsteps slowly came towards them, darkness shadowing the person's profile. Sonya steeled herself before calling, "Who are you? Show yourself before we are forced to attack!"

The person's path was halted and a gasp was heard. The answering silence caused them all to become anxious.

Suddenly a figure melted from the shadows.

Sonya's eyes widened and her heart clenched painfully in her chest again.

* * *

Rachel slowly clambered to her feet, her head continuing to throb sickeningly. She sluggishly moved to the still baffled William and pulled him to his feet.

"Help me out here will you?" she told him halfheartedly before turning and making her way to an unconscious Quinn's side while William went to help in the opposite corner.

She kneeled before her, frowning at her state. Snaking her hand up to her lover's cheek, Rachel quietly spoke, while stroking the pale skin beneath her fingers,

"Beautiful? Wake up, nap time is over…"

Quinn stirred before swatting away at the wrong direction and turning over.

Smiling at Quinn's adorable tendencies, she leaned over and placed soft kisses along the back of the blonde's neck and shoulders.

A quiet groan, slipped from the fair haired girls lips, and Rachel smirked mischievously.

"Quinn! Wake up! Noah is gonna steal all your bacon!"

Quinn snarled and shot to her feet, charging drunkenly at the dazed Puck sitting on the floor. She was halfway to the startled, cowering teen Werepyre before realizing three very important things:

One-No bacon.

Two-Puck is Jewish. _No bacon!_

And Three-She was hoodwinked by a woodland creature. _'The hell?' _she thought incredulously.

"_Quinn! I am not a woodland creature!"_ Rachel's angered thoughts tumbled through her mind.

She turned her head, eyes wide and caught the worst thing ever.

"_No! Not the foot stomp!"_ she thought horrified.

"_Your damn right you got the foot stomp!"_

The blonde cringed before attempting to smile charmingly at her mate, a look she epically failed at due to the unimpressed stare a fuming diva shot her as stood before Quinn.

Realizing a lost cause when she saw one, Quinn sulked and went to go suck up to her furious mate, absently thinking of ways to make it up to her.

"_Maybe flowers…" _

"_I like Lillies." _

Quinn sighed.

She needed a butt load of lilies delivered ASAP to a hidden castle in the middle of a forest.

Super.

"_Time for an evil plan," _Quinn thought, _"To the bat cave!"_

Rachel gave her an odd look.

'_She's got to stop doing that…' _Quinn sighed then stuck her bottom lip out, trying to give her lover the puppy dog look.

Rachel, turning her attention from her pouting mate who scowled when she turned away, strode over to her Grandfather, who was gesturing for her to help him up.

"What was that, child? It looked like your heightened state but…not?"

"That wasn't me."

All eyes snapped to her.

She sighed, "I was taken out of my body. The 'voice' did that. He gave me the Cliff Notes version of what the heck I am and why I'm supercharged all of a sudden."

"Wait a sec…you met the guy?" Sam asked incredulously from where he was helping Mercedes up.

"Yeah..You'll never believe who he is."

Brittany asked, "Who is he?" she paused, then clapped excitedly, "Is it Lord Tubbington? Cause he always tells me to do things-"

"No Britts-" Santana tried to interject but the clueless girl continued to ramble on, gesturing wildly,

"-and once he told me to steal a car, and I did but I crashed it cause there were scary ghost lights all over the road and I was like 'Woah!' and Lord Tubbington was like 'MEOWWW!' and then the car was like 'SCREEECCHHH!' and then the nice police man took me and Lord Tubbington in the back of his car to this cool place…I think it was his house where he lives with other police men but I'm not sure cause there was that creepy guy from the corner there and he was staring at me like Santana sometimes does, she like gets this look in her eyes like she wants to eat me, and most of the time she does-"

"Britts!" Santana squeaked.

Rachel scowled but her lips were twitching, "No B, it wasn't Lord Tubbington or Santana's creepy double-"

"Santana has a twin? Sanny we should so have a threesome, it'd be like, twice the awesome sex from you!"

"_Ay Dios mio, me matan ahora!"_

"Sweet Jesus in heaven! This is a dream come true, Britts, tell us more!" Puck said excitedly.

"Well-" Santana clapped a hand over Brittany's mouth and glared harshly at Puck, her fists clenching so tight you could audibly hear her bones popping. Puck paled then scampered off behind a hysterically laughing Mercedes and Kurt.

"Don't think Wheezy and Queen Queer can protect your ass, Puckerman!"

Half the room was trying to keep their laughter at bay, the other rolled their eyes at Brittany's typical behavior, no longer phased at some of her thought processes.

Rachel wheezed out, "No! Guys, this is serious! The man was Light. He told me about his brother, Darkness, beginning to infect the world, more specifically, Viktor. He said the will of the Gods was spilling into our world and apparently we are the ones to reset the balance and stop Darkness-Charged Vicky-Poo from annihilating the whole world and letting evil demon spawns terrorize the rest of humanity."

The room gaped wordlessly at the Diva.

"Yeah I was like that too when I heard."

"You mean to tell me that we have to put ourselves in the middle of a freaking GOD war just because those assholes couldn't take care of their shit? Oh HELL no!" Santana snarled.

"Well whether we like it or not, we have to intervene. If we allow Viktor to continue he will eventually ruin the world. Darkness isn't gonna stop just because we won't play his game. He'll get stronger and roll right over us and we wouldn't be able to stop him. This won't stop our plans to end Viktor. Tonight, we are a family tomorrow we start our plans to storm Ordoghaz and free Amelia. Sonya should be here so Lucian, go and greet our guests will you?"

Lucian looked up from his place beside Raze and Victoria,

"Yes, I'll leave now." He turned on his heel before hurrying away, eager to see his long lost love.

Rachel smiled before turning to her fellow Gleeks, "What do you say to a Diva-Off? Show these geezers what we do in the human world?"

Grumbles were heard from the adults in the room.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's show them what's up JewBabe!" Puck shouted before sprinting through the doors and to the study.

The rest of the kids agreed wholeheartedly while Schue smiled and went to offer his assistance in song choices. Rachel walked to her mate and spoke in an amused tone, "Ill forgive you if you sing with me."

Quinn smiled radiantly and nodded, "Let's go pick our song!" She dragged Rachel out a side door, racing to their bedroom, "You know your singing gets me hot!"

Rachel giggled then allowed herself to be manhandled all the way to their rooms, ready to have a long 'practice' with an insatiable Quinn. She definitely loved make-up sex.

Like a lot.

* * *

Lucian strode out the door, allowing it to slam behind him as he charged toward the front entrance. As he drew closer to the entrance, he looked down and slipped his locket from beneath his tunic. Clicking it open once more, he smiled happily at the picture; his haunting memories from that night washed away at the thought of his Sonya in his arms once more. He paused when a very familiar voice called out,

"Who are you? Show yourself before we are forced to attack!"

He gasped as his long dead heart seemed to thud sporadically in his chest…

"_Sonya…" _

He inched forward, still shrouded in darkness, until he saw her in all her glory. Sonya still looked as well as she did before she was taken from him. Her dark hair fell beautifully down her back, and her pale face glowed in the moonlight. He didn't deserve this angel but he couldn't live without her. He didn't know how they fell in love but he never questioned it. In fact, he welcomed their love; it reminds him of Victoria's love for Master Markus. Their love gave him hope that he and Sonya could live together in peace instead of a life filled with fear.

He finally showed himself to her, and smiled when her eyes widened in shock.

"My love…" he whispered.

"Lucian! You're here!" She stumbled forward, wanting to touch him. He took moved to meet her but he froze when he heard a heart beating at a strong, but slightly elevated pace.

Lucian's eyes snapped to hers.

"You're human." It wasn't a question.

Sonya's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head in ascent. Lucian let out a puff of air.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, his expression turned determined as he crossed the final distance between them and scooped her in his arms. "We will get through this Sonya, nothing will ever keep us apart again. We will always be together. Whether in life, death, or anything else I will never leave you behind. I won't fail, not again."

Tears leaked down her porcelain cheeks, as Sonya buried her face in the crook of his neck. Breathing in his wood and earthy scent, she spoke softly; her words filled with promise,

"I won't leave you either, I promise we will be together. In our baby's memory." His arms tightened around her waist, and he nodded frantically.

"For our baby."

Pulling away, he glanced at the group of vampires awkwardly standing there, trying to give them some semblance of privacy.

"Excuse me for ignoring you, brothers of the night. Follow me to the ballroom. The family wants to have a day to relax so you may join us. Some of the others are putting on a little competition of sorts."

"Competition?" Kahn questioned.

"Singing I think," he looked down embarrassed, "I wasn't paying attention," he glanced at Sonya and smiled.

Kahn smirked, "Lead the way, Don Juan."

Lucian scowled. Sonya laughed and tugged the disgruntled Lycan along, wanting to see the show and her aunt.

* * *

The non-Glee members situated themselves before the stage in the ballroom. Usually it was for orchestra members when they had parties for council members back before the uprising, but today they used it for the Gleeks performances.

The door to the ballroom opened and Lucian, Sonya, Kahn and the other Death Dealers entered. Victoria took one look at Sonya and shot across the room to pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aunt Victoria!" Sonya exclaimed happily. She missed the woman who was more of a mother than an aunt.

"My child, you're actually here." Victoria spoke tearfully. She clutched her tighter then tugged her back over to her seat beside Markus and sat her down.

"Your cousin and her friends will be performing for us. It would please me greatly if you would watch with me," She turned to her second in command, "Lucian, come. Sit beside your mate."

"Wait. Cousin?" Sonya questioned incredulously

"Yes, my daughter, Rachel."

"You mean you and Uncle Markus…had a baby?" Sonya's eyes widened at the prospect of a new person she could induct into her small family. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to meet her.

"Yes, now shhh…she's performing now!"

She waved Kahn and the other Death Dealers to their seats, telling them silently that introductions would be later.

Victoria settled in her seat, absently scooping up a running Sophie kept her attention raptly upon the stage.

The deep red curtains parted and Mr. Schue was at the microphone.

"Hello to you all, we of McKinley High's New Directions wish to put on a show for you all, featuring humans, Werepyres, and Vampires alike. The kids will be doing a group performance before showcasing their individual talents then ending in two duets. The line-up for solos are:

Noah Puckerman, Werepyre; "Its Puck and my awesome sex powers will make you all scream my name."

Tina Cohen-Chang, Human; "I really don't wanna do this…"

Artie Abrams, Human; "White rappers will dominate this thing!" -"Shut up Wheels!"-

Sam Evans, Vampire; "I think this is the perfect opportunity for the Justin Bieber Experience to make a comeback." -"NO!" the assembled Gleeks vehemently shot down that idea.-

Finn Hudson, Human; "Umm, do I have to dance?" –"Booooo!"-

Schuester paused, irritated "Santana, please don't be rude." he continued

Santana Lopez, Werepyre; "Lima Heights Adjacent, BITCHEZZ!"

Brittany Pierce, Werepyre; "I'm better than all of you, 'cause I'm Brittany S. Pierce!"

Kurt Hummel, Human; "Fear my Queer Eye!"

Mercedes Jones, Human; "Motown is about to throwdown!"

Quinn Fabray, Werepyre;-"Go Quinnie!" Judy called out, and a snort was heard from backstage along with an echoing slap- "Ow, Quinnie!" *Smack* "Sorry! Sorry!" Rachel sniggered.

And last but certainly _not_ least, Rachel Ber-_"Corvinus!"_- Sorry Corvinus, Werepyre; "You all don't have a chance!"

Victoria cheered manically. Markus looked alarmed then grasped his mate and tugged her down. "Calm down love. You look like you need to get shot full of Ritalin."

The redhead scowled and elbowed Markus before calmly facing the stage again. Sonya looked shocked at the new 'Victoria' one that didn't have Viktor breathing down her neck.

The two duets feature Santana and Brittany then Rachel and Quinn to close for us. Thank you and enjoy the show!"

Schue walked offstage and the New Directions flooded the stage.

Rachel stepped forward, "We will be performing _Sing _by _My Chemical Romance. _It's a song about well not giving up on the future, it's about hope and about using you're power to help the world. We thought it was appropriate in our current situation. Well enjoy.

Finn strode forward arrogantly. Rachel and the other Gleeks rolled their eyes, exasperated.

_Sing it out  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_  
_Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings_  
_You've got to make a choice_  
_If the music drowns you out_  
_And raise your voice_  
_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned up, corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it,_  
_living on the railways_  
_People moving sideways_  
_Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself a motivation_  
_Generation Nothing,_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of white dream_  
_I am not the singer that you wanted_  
_But a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the passer_  
_Ruling for the ones who want to get away_

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_We've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

They cheered and faced the shocked faces of their family members. Finally, Victoria hopped up and clapped like a mad woman on crack. Markus was trying to restrain her while his face shone with pride at Rachel and her friends. The kids filed out from the stage, only leaving Puck standing there looking smug.

Puck arrogantly flounced to the microphone and spoke in his usual manner,

"Babes and Non-Badass Dudes, prepare to have your minds blown by Puckasaurus SEX!"

"PUCKERMAN!"

"Say my name, JewBabe?"

His guitar sailed from behind the curtain and flew with surprising accuracy at his head.

Ducking slightly, he snatched the guitar from midair by the neck but miscalculated his grip and the bottom swung in his hand and connected with his Mohawked head.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"HA!"

Puck scowled, rubbing his skull. He looked out to the amused crowd before clearing his throat and tuned his guitar.

The opening notes to _Only The Good Die Young_ filled the hall.

Puck brought the house down and was followed offstage by a standing ovation from the supernaturals. Sending a wink out to the females in the crowd he smugly swaggered towards the others, "If you all can beat that I'll eat my guitar."

"You'll lose to me Puck, 'cause I'm Brittany bitch!"

"I will cut you, Man Whore!"

"Noah that is rude…that said you'll be eating that guitar very soon"

"I'll shove that guitar up your ass, idiot."

Puck scowled.

"Whatever, you guys are lame anyway. I got this in the bag."

Tina ambled her way onto the stage, everyone vaguely registering the irony of her vampiric nature and her being in a room full of _vampires._

Tina broke into a beautiful rendition of _Lykke Li_'s song _I Follow Rivers_.

During the performance, Rachel got a text from her spy within Ordoghaz:

**My lady the Dark One and his Minion leave in a week's time to London. He is trying to take control of Amelia's coven and is going in person to try and influence them into handing over power of the coven to him. I suggest planning your raid on the house as soon as he gets on the plane. Once he is on he has no chance of stopping you. Best of Luck.**

Rachel grinned and immediately began to put together a plan of attack. She had to speak to her Grandfather immediately to begin a strategy session with the others. Her dark eyes glittered in anticipation. She was so focused on her internal planning that she completely missed Artie, Sam, and Finn's performances.

The Werepyre leader immediately focused on Santana, who was crooning _Back to Black_

_He left no time to regret  
Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black_

_We only said good-bye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_

_I go back to us_

_I love you much_  
_It's not enough_  
_You love blow and I love puff_  
_And life is like a pipe_  
_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to_

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to_

_Black, black, black, black,_  
_black, black, black,_  
_I go back to_  
_I go back to_

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to_

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to black_

Whoops and applause rang out.

"That's right bitches! Santana Fucking Lopez just made you orgasm in your pants."

Rachel huffed out a laugh then cheered for Brittany who was just finishing her sexy Britney Spears song…of course.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
__[Panting]_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

_(Like that)_

The male population of Illiaster were embarrassingly aroused. Puck was trying to claw his way onstage while a snarling Santana grasped him by the collar while repeatedly beating him over the head with his guitar but Puck was completely checked out.

Rachel's eyes narrowed at the scene, a slow smirk spreading across her face. She had a wicked plan, one that involved Brittany…heavily. This one would be on the record books as one of the most _risqué _infiltration methods ever to be used in the act of war.

Quinn caught what she was thinking and laughed hard. "I have no idea how you're gonna get Santana to go along with that plan, Rach." She was struggling to breathe.

"Oh I'll just tell Santana to join in, then tempt her with as much time as she needs to ravage Brittany afterwards. She'll get 'equipment' too if she wants." Her face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, Ew. Babe never speak of that again in my presence."

"Yeah I need to wash my brain, it suddenly conjured up an image of San and Britts-she shuddered-doing the nasty. Quinn, I need you to rock my world tonight to get rid of the gross images!"

"My pleasure…or is it yours?"

They both went into a long conversation about their sexy times.

Schue interrupted their banter, "Quinn your up!"

"Holy crap, already?'

"We were talking about sex, Quinn. You know how that gets us."

"True, true. Well wish me luck, sexy lady!"

Rachel smirked then wrapped her toned legs around Quinn and gave her blonde lover a heart stopping kiss.

"Consider yourself a lucky lady." Rachel gave her lover a sultry wink then sauntered off towards Puck and Sam.

"TEASE!" Quinn yelled after her.

Whirling around, she tried valiantly to suppress her arousal and get ready to perform but all she could see was a thrashing Rachel beneath her.

"_Damn brain! Turn OFF!"_

An amused snicker floated through her consciousness.

Quinn scowled and stomped upstage, causing the snigger to shift into full blown laughter.

"_Evil Pretty Pixie that likes to get me all hot then leave me all by my lonesome."_

"_Well Pixie is better than Woodland Creature."_

Quinn situated herself in front of the microphone, Schue running out and bringing her a stool and a guitar that wasn't dented by Pucks hard dome.

"_Suck on this babe!"_

"_Gladly."_

Quinn choked, then quickly strummed her guitar trying to ignore the heat in her pants.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
_I see you make your way through the crowd-_  
_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_  
_And I was crying on the staircase-_  
_begging you, "Please don't go..."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_  
_but you were everything to me-_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult, but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._  
_Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting._  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading-_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Rachel teared up, she recognized the message her mate was trying to send to her in this.

"_I love you, Quinn"_

"_I love you too, Rach." _Quinn turned her head and shot Rachel a brilliant smile, flawlessly showing off her angel-like beauty.

Again Rachel wondered how she claimed this beauty as her own. Quinn left the stage, ignoring the applause, and shouts of 'Encore!' from Alexander. The blonde met her mate and wrapped her in a tender embrace and relaxed as Rachel left butterfly kisses all over her exposed porcelain skin.

"Rachel, you're up! Bring the house down!

Smirking, she slipped out of Quinn's embrace and was met onstage by her mother's enthusiastic applause and her human fathers' cheers of joy. She made eye contact with her real father and they shared a look of adoration at their crazy family.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel swept her gaze across the silent hall and slipped into the melody of the song, the songs hidden meaning to her was obvious to everyone,

_God - our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God - and my father  
Who is also in heaven.  
May the light  
Of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul._

_Papa, can you hear me?_  
_Papa, can you see me?_  
_Papa, can you hear me in the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?_  
_Papa, can you hear me?_  
_Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

_Looking at the skies_  
_I seem to see a million eyes_  
_Which ones are yours?_  
_Where are you now that yesterday_  
_Has come and gone?_  
_And closed its doors?_  
_The night is so much darker._  
_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone._

_Papa, please forgive me._  
_Try to understand me._  
_Papa, don't you know I had no choice?_

_Can you hear me praying,_  
_Anything I'm saying,_  
_Even though the night is filled with voices?_

_I remember ev'rything you taught me_  
_Ev'ry book I've ever read._  
_Can all the words in all the books_  
_Help me to face what lies ahead?_  
_The trees are so much taller_  
_And I feel so much smaller._  
_The moon is twice as lonely_  
_And the stars are half as bright._

_Papa, how I love you._  
_Papa, how I need you._  
_Papa, how I miss you_  
_Kissing me goodnight._

The whole room was silent. Tears leaked from Markus, Victoria and Hiram's, eyes; Leroy was no better. Everyone was captivated by the girls voice, Sonya was staring at her cousin in fascination, observing the woman who held her heart on her sleeve. Slowly, the hall burst at the seams, cheers and shouts surrounded the surprised and emotionally drained brunette. She smiled at her family in the crowd and made her way back into Quinn's arms.

Quinn nuzzled Rachel's neck, breathing her scent and they both turned their attention to Santana and Brittany's _Fleetwood Mac_ song.

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above_  
_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh..._

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too_  
_Well_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too_

_Well, I'm getting older too_

_So.. take this love and take it down_  
_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Well, the landslide brought it down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Well maybe..._  
_Well maybe..._  
_Well maybe..._  
_The landslide'll bring you down_

Everyone was either tearing up or crying. Santana and Brittany were hugging each other, smiling lovingly before Brittany grasped Santana's hand and tugged her offstage. Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other and made their way onstage, to close out._  
_

They had both mutually decided on the song, deeming it fit, that since the night would predictably be hard emotionally, it was far from causing anyone to burst into tears.

A mash-up, was simple to the point. Their voices melded beautifully, a catchy song, had a message. It was the anti-climactic ending to the night, but still breathtaking in its own right,

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today_

_My outsides are cool_  
_My insides are blue_  
_Everytime I think I'm through_  
_It's because of you_  
_I've tried different ways_  
_But it's all the same_  
_At the end of the day_  
_I have myself to blame_  
_I'm just trippin'_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
_You can fix your nose if he says so_  
_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_  
_But if you can't look inside you_  
_Find out who am I to_  
_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty_  
_Oh so pretty_  
_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_Never insecure until I met you_  
_Now I'm being stupid_  
_I used to be so cute to me_  
_Just a little bit skinny_  
_Why do I look to all these things_  
_To keep you happy_  
_Maybe get rid of you_  
_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

_My outsides look cool_  
_My insides are blue_  
_Everytime I think I'm through_  
_It's because of you_  
_I've tried different ways_  
_But it's all the same_  
_At the end of the day_  
_I have myself to blame_  
_Keep on trippin'_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
_You can fix your nose if he says so_  
_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_  
_But if you can't look inside you_  
_Find out who am I to_  
_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty_  
_Oh so pretty_  
_I feel pretty and witty and bright_  
_And I pity_  
_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_  
_Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)_  
_I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)_  
_But if you can't look inside you_  
_Find out who am I to_  
_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty_  
_But unpretty_

The pair grasped hands and bowed to their audience, wishing them a good night and departed the stage, both wanting to return to their rooms and be together alone for a night before everything blows up. They would talk to the others in the morning but for now it was just them.

XXXXXXXX

Woo! I was having trouble finishing that thing, gave me some writers block. Anyway ladies and gents, Faberry loving will be in the next chappy, along with CRAZY!Sue and the infiltration of Ordoghaz. Which means animal Werepyres, a plan involving Britts and Satan hahaha! Oh and the meeting between Sonya and Ms Corvinus:))) and also i think i will take Artiekins out of his wheelchair. He deserves to show off his awesome dance skills haha, well like usual peeps, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 16: Raid

Sorry guys! It seems like lately my life is something out of a stupid TV show. My house recently was subject to a Home Invasion Robbery/Fight Club scene while my brother was throwing a housewarming party, some people were hurt, there's blood still on my walls (evidence) and well 5 people are in jail, charged with felonies and when all was said and done, we found out things could have been a lot worse. They found an assault rifle, knives, a pistol, and brass knuckles on these guys so we had to deal with all that drama…so no writing. Here is what I got, after these stressful few weeks.

Disclaimer: Don't kid yourself. Go look somewhere else. Alls I gots is Dante, Victoria, and Sophie...oh and Rinzler oh and Dorian, our new Kraven-esque asshole.

* * *

Familiar Grey-Blue eyes carefully tracked the movements of a scarlet-haired man, with maroon eyes and tattoos winding their way across his fearsome face. The man got into a car with a huge figure dressed in a trench coat and fedora.

The crouched stalker slowly slunk forward, grinning evilly as the two men drove away.

"_Idiot. Tell Burt that the two dolts left home. They should be there soon. This is it, we move as soon as Burt gives us the signal…and Britts?"_

"_Yeah Rae?"_

"_Kick some ass."_

"_Okay! Come on San! This will be fun!"_

"_Goddamnit, Dwarf! Do I have to do this? It's demeaning."_

"_Oh please, I bet you and Brittany broke that outfit in already. Just remember what you can do after too."_

"_That's exactly why I'm doing this. I want to kick some ass then get my mack on with my lady since I can't kick your ass or fuck it...'cause that would be gross. Britts would kill me if I tried anyway."_

"_HA! That's not true, and you know it! I can kick your ass from here to Tokyo and still have enough energy to give Quinn a good time."_

"_RACHEL!"_

"_GODDAMN! DETAILS! DETAILS!"_

"_Gross Midget! I so didn't need to know what you and Preggers do when you do the dirty. I need to gag, give me a sec."_

"_Guys! Burt gave us the go ahead! Britts, Santana GO! Rae, get your ass in gear!"_

Brittany and Santana glanced at each other and sped off across the street, easily avoiding the sentries posted out front…not that they needed to because as soon as they vaulted across the stone wall, the armed men collapsed, dead, from a few well-placed shots courtesy of a Cleaner equipped with a sniper rifle. They dashed past the front garden and stopped before the grand doorway that lead to the main foyer of the imposing mansion. Santana grasped Brittany's hand, squeezing it in reassurance before stepping aside and allowing Brittany to make her grand entrance.

Brittany took a deep breath and smoothed down the wrinkles in her outfit. Shoving the doors open, she strode to the middle of the room; dozens of evil looking Vampires stared lustily at her as she gave the whole room a sweeping, smoldering look. Smirking as the music flooded the room, she began her routine.

* * *

Meanwhile, a winged shadow was gliding along the side mansion wall, when it heard familiar sounds coming from within. Brittany was starting her distraction. The shadow quickly located an open window and slipped inside. The light shined on an odd looking grey raven interspersed with white flecks which disappeared and in its place stood the lithe form of one Rachel Corvinus. Once she checked her surroundings, Rachel pulled from her pocket a Bluetooth device then activated it.

"I'm in. Second floor bedroom in the east wing, three rooms down from the end."

"Good Dwarf, now move your ass! You move slower than a fat kid on speed, which is not fast at all!" Sue's angry tones sounded in her ear.

Rachel huffed, "I would if I knew where the hell I was going! Directions, please!"

Scuffling was heard before Selene's voice floated through the earpiece, "Once you exit the room, go right towards the back of the house, there's a hidden staircase behind a tapestry at the end of the hallway. It leads to the basement. You should meet your contact in the hallway, she will lead you from here on out."

"Thank you!"

Clicking the device off, Rachel strode quickly across the room and silently slid the door open. Peeking out, she spotted a blonde woman arguing with an arrogant looking man.

"I'm telling you, Dorian, the upper level is fine! I've got it under control, it's a quiet night!"

Dorian growled, "FINE! But a peep from up here and I'll have your head. There apparently is a surprise performance downstairs. Rumor has it; it is a gift from our Lord Viktor. I'm going to enjoy it, and if you disturb my quiet time, so help me, NOTHING will save you."

Turning on his heel, he fled downstairs.

The woman let out a breath of air and turned around only to come face to face with a dark-haired woman. She squeaked then jumped back before clapping a hand to her heart then exclaiming, "Dear Lord, did you have to get that close?"

Rachel paused, cocking her head before nodding once and replying, "Yes."

The blonde scowled before gesturing towards the hidden staircase, "Shall we?"

Rachel grinned then they both jumped when echoing screams and explosions traveled to them.

"That'd be Brittany and Santana, Erika."

Wide eyed, she nodded then she hurried down the hallway with Rachel in tow.

* * *

"All my people in the crowd, Grab a partner take it down!"

Music flowed and Brittany broke into her now familiar routine.

Santana swept in and automatically pressed herself into Brittany, moving flawlessly to the music.

_[Brittany:] It's me against the music  
[Santana:] Uh uh  
[Brittany:] It's just me  
[Santana:] And me  
[Brittany:] Yeah  
[Santana:] C'mon  
[Santana:] Hey Britney?  
[Brittany:] Are you ready?  
[Santana:] Uh uh, are you?_

Santana and Brittany thrusted and gyrated across the floor slipping behind the crowd and subtly planting C4 on the furniture.

_[Both:] No one cares_  
_[Brittany:] It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist_  
_[Both:] To hell with stares_  
_[Brittany:] The sweat is drippin' all over my face_  
_[Both:] No one's there_  
_[Brittany:] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place_  
_[Both:] Tonight I'm here_  
_[Brittany:] Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

Brittany dipped down onto a young Vampire, who shuddered and had a glazed look in his eye. Santana silently snarled, but Brittany intercepted her and ground her hips into the Latina who immediately groaned.

_[Brittany:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
[Brittany:] It's like a competition, me against the beat  
[Brittany:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
[Brittany:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
[Brittany:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah_

She slapped Santana's ass before tugging her closer.

_[Brittany:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey_

[CHORUS]

_[Both:] All my people on the floor_  
_[Brittany:] Let me see you dance_  
_[Santana:] Let me see ya_  
_[Both:] All my people wantin' more_  
_[Brittany:] Let me see you dance_  
_[Santana:] I wanna see ya_  
_[Both:] All my people round and round_  
_[Brittany:] Let me see you dance_  
_[Santana:] Let me see ya_  
_[Both:] All my people in the crowd_  
_[Brittany:] Let me see you dance_  
_[Santana:] I wanna see ya_  
_[Both:] So how would you like a friendly competition_  
_[Both:] Let's take on the song_  
_[Both:] It's you and me baby, we're the music_  
_[Both:] Time to party all night long_  
_[Both:] We're almost there_  
_[Brittany:] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain_  
_[Both:] My soul is bare_  
_[Brittany:] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace_  
_[Both:] Baby feel it burn_  
_[Brittany:] From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins_  
_[Both:] And now it's your turn_  
_[Brittany:] Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_

Brittany commandeered a table while Santana was rubbing herself against men and women alike.

_[Brittany:] I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
[Brittany:] It's like a competition, me against the beat  
[Brittany:] I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
[Brittany:] If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
[Brittany:] Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
[Brittany:] In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey_

_[Both:] Get on the floor, baby lose control_  
_[Both:] Just work your body and let it go_  
_[Both:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody_  
_[Santana:] Hey Britney_  
_[Both:] We can dance all night long_

They met in the middle of the floor and danced in tandem, moving to the pulse of the music.

_[Santana:] Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
[Santana:] Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
[Santana:] Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
[Santana:] If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
[Santana:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
[Santana:] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down_

_[Both:] Get on the floor, baby lose control_  
_[Both:] Just work your body and let it go_  
_[Both:] If you wanna party, just grab somebody_  
_[Santana:] Hey Britney_  
_[Both:] We can dance all night long_

[CHORUS - as before]

_[Santana:] All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_  
_[Santana:] C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance_  
_[Santana:] All my people round and round, party all night long_  
_[Santana:] C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down_

They ended the song back to back, arms hooked, slightly crouched and breathing heavily.

The entire manor was on their feet, ready to fight the others for the girl's virtue. Grinning, they sneakily reached into their outfits, ripping fabric, and detached two little boxes each. Shifting the boxes into one hand they pulled out a few odd looking grenades. They pulled the pins then launched the explosives into the crowd. The Vampires stared in confusion and detached horror as the bombs exploded in bright flashes of ultraviolet rays, immediately turning dozens of Vamps to ash. Activating the C4 and pressing a button on the top their boxes during the added chaos, the little metal cases folded out into assault rifles. Guns in hand, they lifted the weapons in a 'V' shape against their bodies and spun in a tight circle, still attached at the elbows, unleashing rounds and rounds of UV ammunition into the shocked and suddenly angry crowd. Many fleeing Vampires fell to the two Werepyre females.

When the room was empty, Brittany pouted.

"No more people."

"Aww Britts-" Brittany abruptly grinned then charged down the hallway, laughing manically, shooting wildly at lagging Vamps and decorations and tossing grenades every which way, causing tons of damage.

Santana stared wide eyed after her mate, "…Wait! Brittany! DON'T KILL OUR GUYS!...OR THE DWARF! FOR GOD SAKE DON'T SHOOT THE DWARF!" And Santana charged after her bloodthirsty mate, "BRITTANY!"

* * *

Rachel slunk after Erika, when they heard footsteps in the hall behind them. Erika spun around, eyes frantic, "Someone's coming! You need to hide!"

"Calm down, I got a plan, but don't freak out!"

Rachel took one half-step back before her form wavered and a small housecat sat in her place. The white fur shone pure as she purred and batted at Erika's dress, before loping down the hall, only pausing to gesture with her head for a stunned Erika to move. Her head snapped forward when a dozen younger Death Dealers charged past and into the armory where they took weapons and dashed back out.

A man detached himself from the group and snarled at Erika, "Erika what did I tell you! Why are you down here?"

Dorian.

"I heard the explosions and came down here for safety! I can handle an intruder but I'm sure as hell not going up against that! It's _your _job!"

Dorian glared darkly at her, "We will finish this later, wench!" and hurried off after his dark comrades.

Letting out an angry puff of air, she strode around and walked past an amused Rachel who was purring in only what Erika could assume as laughter.

"Oh shut up." They reached the throne room, gesturing for the guard to let her in.

The speaker squawked before a distorted voice came on, "What business do you have in there Erika?"

"Safety! The mansion is under attack and I'm here to make sure the thrones are locked and assist you in guarding it!"

A pause, "Why you?"

"The others are either dead or busy, idiot!"

Scratchy distortion, "Fine! Just get the hell in there and out of my sight. Don't do anything stupid, girl!"

Erika scowled at her reflection before striding in, the both doors sliding shut behind her and cat!Rachel.

The white cat wavered and Rachel was there once more.

"Hurry Erika, we haven't much time. I'm gonna knock you out, but first I need you to scream."

"Uhhh-"

"Scream!"

Erika abruptly let out a loud scream before promptly slumping to the ground, Rachel's hand slipping from her collarbone.

"Sorry!" she whispered to the unconscious Vampire maiden.

Rachel hurried to the golden 'A' embedded into the ground as the doors slid open. She pulled as much shadow as she could around her to mask her presence before the armed chamber guard rushed to Erika's side, feeling for a pulse while scanning the room.

"Come here little boy!" she called out.

His eyes snapped in her direction as he shouldered his small sub machine gun.

"Come out! Now!" he slowly approached her position.

Rachel lifted her hand and twisted sharply in a horizontal cutting motion.

The man's throat split open and he crumpled like a marionette, clutching desperately at his throat.

Rachel was immediately launched back into memories not her own. Stumbling, she saw a disgustingly familiar man slashing at her throat as her back ached and head spun. She remembered the burning pain, the struggle to breathe, and the approaching numbness and darkness that seemed to swallow up her body and vision. Tears poured out of Rachel's eyes as she saw how Quinn suffered.

"_Rach! It's okay! I'm okay! Finish this so you can come home to me!"_

"_Quinn…Quinn…"_

"_Rachel! Please!"_

Rachel shook herself of the painful memory, and wiped viciously at her eyes, once again happy that her mate was safe, and the bastard was dead. She stumbled forward, and violently twisted the golden letter and watched as the coffin rose.

Once it was above ground she sent out the signal and grasped the edges and teleported away from the room.

The coffin hit the ground with a thud, and so did Rachel. She completely ignored the voices of an exhausted Santana and bouncing Brittany. Quinn was immediately at her side, comforting her.

"I wish you didn't have to see or feel that again Rach. Once was enough."

"I can't…you can't die Quinn! If you…if you did I _could not_ do anything. I mean it; I would die if I lose you."

"Me too, Rae, me too. But you got to push it away. We are in a war, a war for human kind. I don't matter, but you do. You need to finish this, don't worry about me. I'm expendable. You aren't. You are our future leader. You need to be here, love."

"NO! You aren't expendable! Quinn, you can never be expendable, I love you, so that means you are the most important thing in this world. You hold my heart. _You_ are my greatest strength but my greatest weakness."

Quinn didn't answer, she only clutched Rachel tighter and hoped that they would both get through this alive, them both and Sophie. _And Beth..._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Okay! So we have Sue training our forces, Selene helping us with infiltration, Erika our help on the inside and Britts and San as our distractions." Rachel spoke to the assembled leaders._

_Selene stood with Sonya in the background, her cousin watching intently. They haven't had a chance to meet yet but they both anticipated that this meeting of theirs would happen very__soon._

"_Weapons will be needed for your distraction? What kind?"_

"_UV grenades, C4 charges, and assault rifles that fold away. We need them to be hidden while Brittany and Santana do their distraction."_

_Alexander nodded thoughtfully, "I can use my knowledge of Steamwork to create something…excuse me." He left the room, muttering to himself._

_Turning back to the remainder, "Us Werepyres are gonna go out and practice our forms for later. We will be back to see how Sue is doing, and Grandfathers progress. Selene I want an overview of the house, just a general idea so if something goes wrong I can make a quick escape."_

_When they nodded, Rachel turned and left the room, her Werepyre family following at her heels._

_While leaving, the group ran into William and Sonya._

"_Uncle! We are headed out to try out our forms, are you ready?"_

_William nodded before, subtly gesturing at Sonya._

"_Oh, cousin, would you like to join us? I'm sure you'd love the experience, maybe you would like to become a Werepyre in the future. I could use you as one of my Guard."_

_Sonya smiled sadly, "I may take you up on that offer but for now I think I am going to take a break from fighting. Just for a while. I fought for all my life, only to be killed by my father. It does things to you."_

_Rachel nodded, "I get it, don't worry. We all have a dark past here. It's what makes us who we are."_

_The ex-Vampire stared intently at Rachel for a few moments before nodding to herself._

"_You will make a fine leader, Rachel. I hope we win this war."_

"_So do I Sonya, so do i." _

_They turned down a hallway and out the castle doors, flitting towards the dark forest that surrounded Illiaster. They entered then made their way to a clearing dotted with flowers, rocks, and even a small waterfall._

"_It's beautiful," Quinn whispered._

_Everyone nodded then scattered to observe. Brittany excitedly pulled Santana to the waterfall while Puck went to a few trees, absently muttering about a training area for more powerful moves. William sniffed at the perimeter while Sonya sat upon a relatively flat rock and watched the others. Rachel came and sat beside Sonya, neither saying anything for a few minutes._

_Sonya finally spoke up, "So, tell me Rachel, how did this all happen?"_

_Rachel sighed, her eyes trailing the meadow, "Well, your father started this all actually."_

"_How so?" Sonya frowned._

"_He-" She paused, searching for words, "He kidnapped my father, tried to kill my mother, tried to kill Selene, successfully killed my friend Sam who was turned, drove me from my home, kept me away from my parents, and now indirectly caused the injuries to my mate, Santana, Brittany, and Puck." Rachel let out a breath and turned her attention to Sonya._

_The older girl stared at her wide eyed. _

"_My father did all of that?"_

"_He did."_

_Sonya slid her hands over her face, a choked sob slipped past her fingers. Rachel leaned over and wrapped her cousin up in a hug, waiting for her to recover from her admittance._

"_Why? Why did my father do this? How did he become so vile?" Sonya lamented._

"_I don't know Sonya, maybe someday we will learn but for now we train and take him down, we won't let him hurt another."_

_Sonya finally looked up, her eyes watery, and nodded viciously._

"_He will pay."_

_They stared at each other for a moment before being interrupted by Puck, "Hey Rae! Let's start on our transformations!"_

_Rachel took one last glance at Sonya, reaching over to squeeze her hand, and then released it before standing._

"_Come along Cousin, we have work to do."_

_Rachel made her way to the waterfall then sat down on the edge, staring at her reflection._

"_**So many things have changed…"**_

"_**Maybe so but it is for the better I think."**_

_Rachel looked up into hazel eyes, __**"You really think so?"**_

"_**Yes, if not, we wouldn't be together. You would not have figured out your heritage, and now we will finally have our happy ending."**_

"_**Hopefully."**_

"_**Quinn, I wanted to ask…would you go back to Beth? Shelby still has her, and well now I know she ISNT my mom…I have some questions for her. Would you like to come?" **__ Rachel held her breath._

_Quinn let out a mental sigh, __**"Of course…I'm still a bit…weary about seeing her but, in all honesty I want her back so bad Rach."**_

"_**I know Quinn; we'll see what we can do about that."**_

_Rachel turned back to the pool, waiting for the others to sit along the water's edge._

"_Concentrate on your inner beasts. Let it consume you, and your body will naturally turn into your main spirit animal."_

_The others nodded and their eyes slipped closed, searching for their elusive beast._

_Rachel delved deep into her mind, searching for what could have been hours but in really only a few minutes have passed. She pushed passed some of her more recent memories before coming upon a familiar orb floating within her mind._

"_**Catherine…"**_

_She slipped toward the orb, automatically sliding towards the door she was very acquainted with. _

_Her hand rose and rapped against the silvery doorway. She pause, hoping that her wise, powerful, alter ego was still there, still within her mind. No matter how much she tried, she could not help but miss the comfort and familiarity of her second half. _

_A click came from the door and all her attention immediately turned back to the opening. The door slowly creaked open to reveal in all her glory, Catherine._

_Catherine seemed to have grown about twenty years, from her young looking twenty, to forty something._

"_**Catherine! What happened to you?"**_

_Her opposite smiled before gesturing Rachel into the orb. Rachel blinked before stepping into her consciousness, the door slamming shut behind her._

"_**It's a long story Rachel, please come sit."**_

_The younger girl nodded, making her way to a comfortable recliner in the room she had lived in for a while. She sat upon the chair, eyes trained on the floor._

_She finally looked up,__** "Why are you like this Catherine? How did you age? I thought you were ageless in here?"**_

_Catherine smiled, __**"It is because, young Rachel, I adapt to you. I am the embodiment of everything you represent. I represent your wisdom, knowledge, strength, resilience, power, love, hate… all you have ever learned has been stored within me. I aged because you have knowledge far surpassing any adult you've ever met, not including your parents or elder within the Resistance. I am who you will, hopefully, become when all this is said and done, Rachel Corvinus, Mistress Night…minus a few years. I exist show you how to unlock everything you seek, I was altered by Lord Light to guide you through all this because in all honestly you are still a child, bound to make mistakes and I am sort of a...walking instruction manual, if you will."**_

_Rachel slowly processed all this, __**"…Tell me Catherine, what am I truly?"**_

_Catherine's eyes flashed, __**"That, Rachel, is the million dollar question. The answer you, will find, will come to you when your mission is over, because know this child, even when you defeat the Corrupted One, you still have more enemies far more powerful than Viktor could ever be. This is only the beginning."**_

"_**Why must I fight? This isn't my war! All I want is a family with Quinn…is that so much to ask?" **__Rachel raged._

"_**Rachel, you will live for eternity, the Fates have predicted it, but it will only come true if you choose the correct path. You can have all that with Quinn, but first you must overcome this hurdle. Beat this, and we can assure you that your life will be peaceful until you are needed once more."**_

"_**Who is 'we'?" **__Rachel asked suspiciously._

_Catherine's eyes widened, subtly, __**"We? Sorry just a slip of the tongue, I meant myself and Light. That is all!" **_

"_**You're lying."**_

"_**Am not!"**_

"_**You are me, Catherine! I know when I'm lying!"**_

"_**You can ask but I cannot say, it is not time yet. Regardless, you are here for a reason and I am here to help you achieve it. So tell me, what do you seek Rachel Corvinus?"**_

_Rachel scowled at her counterpart,__** "I seek my beast, the spirit animal that lives within me."**_

_Catherine raised her eyebrow, __**"Is that all?"**_

_Rachel looked confused, __**"Yes…why is there more you expected me to ask of you?"**_

"_**Hmm…no, just…nevermind, I suppose you aren't in need of it. Well, let us take you to your beast. Mind you, it is rather unstable; the poor girl has been dormant too long. She is mighty angry with you, so just…beware of her teeth."**_

"_**Teeth?" **_

"…_**Yes, her teeth. They are rather sharp…and pointy."**_

"_**Well they are teeth…that's the whole point."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

_Catherine led Rachel to an iron door, which had numerous dents, and even as she stood before it, a low growling could be heard from the other side._

"_**What the hell am i?"**__ Rachel asked incredulously._

_Catherine looked smug, __**"A Saber Tooth Tiger. Black with white and gold flecks. 8ft tall, crouched. 12 on your hind legs. Rather gorgeous creature actually."**_

_Rachel stared in amazement before frantically clutching at Catherine, who was attempting to open the door._

"_**What are you doing? It's pissed at me! Do you think I wanna go in there and say hello? Are you crazy!"**_

"_**Relax, I was kidding…mostly. Besides, you need to tame her to take full control of your form. If not the beast can take over and…well we can't have that. It could be catastrophic."**_

"_**Wait do the others know this?"**_

"_**Yes, yes. In one way or another. Their guides will tell them."**_

"_**They all have doubles?"**_

"_**Not in the way you and I are. Their guides personify whatever or whoever the person feels more comfortable with."**_

"_**Who do you manifest for me? I don't recognize you; I mean I look like you but not."**_

"_**Your grandmother, your mother's mother. You two look so much alike it was like looking in the mirror. That's where Catherine came from actually."**_

_Rachel stared at Catherine's face, __**"Is she dead?"**_

"_**I don't know. She disappeared when you were young."**_

_She sighed, __**"Okay give me a minute and I'll go in there."**_

"_**As you wish, Rachel."**_

"…_**Does this mean Puck's spirit guide is Mario?"**_

_Catherine's infectious laughter floated down the hallway._

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK* (Continued)_**

_Rachel dived as a massive paw swept through the space she was in milliseconds before._

"_**Holy Mother of God! Catherine! A little help here! How exactly to I tame her!"**_

_She ducked again as sharp teeth as long as her forearm tried to snap down on her head._

_The Tiger let out a furious roar, its black mane shook with anger, and its fur ruffled in anger._

_The giant beast charged once more and Rachel mirrored the movement, then at the last minute she leapt above it spinning tightly, reaching down mid-spin to latch onto the furry tail and launch the Saber toward the opposite wall._

_Another angered roar echoed the room._

"_**Let her trust you again!"**_

"_**How the FUCK am I supposed to do that?"**__ Rachel shrieked._

"_**Command the beast Rachel!"**_

_Rachel snarled in anger before facing off against the recovered beast once more. _

_The Tiger charged again but this time Rachel stood her ground, her eyes refusing to leave the beast's golden ones._

_Closer and closer the Saber got, its claws taking huge chunks out of the floor, sending mini earthquakes up the Brunettes legs._

"_**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"**__ Rachel muttered._

_The Saber-Toothed Tiger suddenly skidded to a stop, its face coming within inches of Rachel's._

_It stared her down, growling lowly, trying to instill fear in Rachel but she suddenly remember reading about this stuff in class. An alpha will try and intimidate a challenging beta who wanted control. The beta, if scared, will duck its head in a submissive pose._

"_**What did that stupid article say again…fuck!" **__Rachel thought._

_Rachel then raised herself to her fullest height, staring down her animal, never wavering or showing fear. She let her wolf growl build up in her chest until, the only sounds in the room were their combined growls of rage. The tiger abruptly put its face incredibly closely against Rachel's, trying to get her to flinch but it only caused her to growl louder and stare more hatefully._

_Her tiger suddenly paused, before giving her one last contemplating look, then settled on its haunches, head bowed and whimpering._

_The Werepyre let out a huge breath before sitting on her heels and burying her face into her Tigers fur._

"_**I'm sorry pretty girl, I had no idea you were here! If I did know, you would have helped me scare away bullies. I'd bet you'd enjoy that huh?" **__Her Tiger let out a pleased purr._

"_**Congratulations Rachel!" **__Catherine suddenly appeared over Rachel's shoulder._

"_**Come along, time to head back. You can change into your Tiger at will, just wish it and she will come…in more ways than one." **__The older woman smirked mischievously._

"_**What's her name?" **__Rachel asked._

"_**Bast," **__Catherine smiled at Rachel, __**"Goodbye young one, I'll see you again soon."**_

_Rachel's vision flashed white and she fell into the abyss._

_Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see a worried looking White Tiger, Hawk, Swan, Jaguar, and two frantic looking people._

_She tried to speak but all that came out was a heart stopping growl. Everyones eyes snapped to her._

"_**Rachel?" **__William spoke incredulously._

_Rachel nodded, realizing she must have changed. She glanced down at her 'feet' to confirm that she was indeed, a Saber-Tooth Tiger._

_Sweet._

* * *

Alexander stood before the tomb of Amelia, Markus beside him. The older man passed along a gilded blade to his son before stepping away, taking his place beside Rachel and Victoria.

Markus stepped up to the mechanism that would resurrect Amelia. He slit his wrist then squeezed the blood from his veins. When enough was placed into her he sealed his cut, and stood by as Cleaners set up her blood transfusions. The assembled watched as her skin grew into its former glory and then finally her icy blue eyes opened to stare at the First Vampire Elder.

"Markus?"

"Lady Amelia. We have a problem."

XXXXXXXX

I decided to finish this cause my birthday was yesterday and I was in the writing mood:)) okay guys you know the drill, REVIEW! I want to get to that 100 mark, four more reviews to go and I'm there! I think that's an accomplishment, and I'm not even hit the 20 mark in my chapters. More reviews would be nice, the most I've gotten was like 10 in one chapter so if you haven't reviewed yet, take a few seconds and review:)) much appreciated…cause you know it's my birthday 'n' all;) haha_  
_


	18. Chapter 17: Awakenings

Yayaaa! I got my ass working! Sorry guys, school is kicking my butt hard. Senior year is a hassle I'm not excited about, especially the anxiety of applying to colleges, cue panic attack -_-. So in honor of Glee coming back I give you Legacy and check out Helsing soon too!

I'd like to also thank everyone who reviewed because I finally reached over a 100 Reviews:D-

Guyana Rose, Nightbrainzz, dhampirskylar, beans, clenche, General Mac, creativemee, Cassicio, Blue-Portrait, BleachBlondeDork, LivinLaughinLovin4ever, lily, NothingOnYou, DeadlywithSwords, riverkirby, LadySonics, bleed4her, Kikitagaru Kitsune, ToastedMarshmellow08, shenell, Raving through life, mon85babe, emmacancook, ths3836, Sleepy Forest, Cocoa-pop, jupiter01, MilesToGo81, FoxyLocke, anon, the Reviewer, ShadowCub, yenyankee, umi, bathtoeb, AnnaSelene, pilerita90, tru, BabyTigerVampire, musicwolf89, anon25, Fan, GhostWriter73, and Alexia:)

thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope you all stick with its story until it ends…and restarts in a sequel;) yes I totally have a plan. It will be incredibly AU but I hope you read it. It'll be vastly different from Legacy and more angsty. It'll have character deaths. Moving on!

And also I'd like to say a special thanks to **Cassicio** for being my 100th reviewer which is totally a milestone in my book! Without further ado here is Chapter 17 of LEGACY!

Disclaimer? Hell no.

* * *

Amelia awoke to voices, indiscernible but there nonetheless. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and surveyed her limited surroundings. She saw a ceiling, not like the one she was use to when she awoke from her sleep. Instead of seeing gilded patterns and stone, she saw white marble and tapestries.

She was no longer in Ordoghaz.

Amelia shot up, rocking her coffin haphazardly. Her eyes scanned the figures that were standing beside her and fell upon Markus and an unfamiliar female with dark hair and expressive blue-grey eyes.

"Markus? What is this nonsense? Why are we not at Ordoghaz?" She said roughly, her beautiful face shone weariness, anger, and confusion.

"We are in a very grave situation, Amelia. Viktor has taken over, he wishes to enslave humans. There is currently a plan to stage a coup and the Resistance needs your help." Markus spoke softly to the still shocked woman.

Amelia stared at him incredulously, "You mean to tell me Viktor has gone off his rocker?"

"He went off his rocker centuries ago, but apparently all you old farts were totally oblivious."

The dark haired from before was smirking at Amelia.

"And who are you, insolent child?" the Vampiress Elder sneered at the disrespectful youth. She would show her not to talk that way to a powerful Vampire Elder.

"I am Rachel Corvinus, my lady. Daughter to Markus and Victoria, and the first Werepyre in existence. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Amelia gaped then turned to a fidgeting Markus, "You had a child!" she scoffed, "She's as mouthy as you are!"

"I believe it runs in the family, Madame," Rachel spoke with another mischievous smile, "Blame the both of them."

Markus scowled at his daughter before turning back to Amelia, "I apologies for my child's loud mouth, Amelia."

A punch was directed at Markus' ribs, "Ouch, woman!" he exclaimed. Amelia blinked in shock at the familiar redhead. Victoria. Viktor's estranged _Lycan_ sister.

"Stop that Markus!" Victoria chided with a frown.

Markus turned his wide eyes on his mate, "What in the blazes did I do! She started it!"

"What are you five?" Rachel quipped from behind him, a smug smile on her lips.

Her head suddenly whipped forward and a pale hand was in Rachel's former airspace.

"Knock it off." Quinn growled, "You are being petulant. I'm not taking care of two children, especially _you_."

Rachel rubbed the back of her head while pouting at Quinn, not realizing that she and the blonde's conversation was mirroring her parents, "That hurt, couldn't you have like prodded me or something. I have a sensitive head you know."

*WHACK*

"Sensitive head my ass. You keep talking like that and you're not gonna have a head!" Quinn snipped.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Markus, I swear if you don't act your age, I will shove you back in that damn coffin you came out of!"

"Victoria, dear, I was only kidding!"

"Markus!…do you want to tell me why you have a Lycan for a mate?" Amelia interjected with a scowl, "and why was I not informed of this? You are with our enemy! You had a daughter with her!"

"Amelia, please! Cast aside whatever lies Viktor told you and listen to me! The Lycans are not the enemy you thought they were, Viktor is! Viktor is not the first Vampire, I am the first! I am the son of Alexander Corvinus, and he is just a lying, power hungry bastard. This is his attempt at taking over completely; he is being influenced by Darkness personified and is now currently trying to turn your coven against us while you slept!"

Amelia was struggling to comprehend the things Markus was telling her. This couldn't be happening, there were laws that protected the underworld of the supernatural and apparently Viktor was destroying everything they worked for. She didn't trust the old coot, never had, never will, but this was just shocking.

"Markus…say I believe you, what will you do?" Amelia wanted to know what the best option was. She wasn't about to sacrifice her people over some mad suicidal attempt at taking over.

"We plan to stage a massive war against him, gathering your forces, my Death Dealers and the entire Lycan army against his remaining loyal Vampires and his army of Clockwork Soldiers."

Amelia's eyes bored into Markus', trying to find any hint of dishonesty or skepticism at his own plan but she found none.

"Very well, I will accept under one condition. I take the memories from your daughter through Blood Transfer, to see for myself what has transpired in the last few months."

Amelia watched as Markus struggled with the decision to allow his daughter to be at her mercy but she decided to test him. Amelia would do the transfer regardless but she had to have faith in Markus' leadership in this situation.

"I…I will…allow this." He paused, his eyes suddenly going hard, "Only. If Rachel agrees!"

Amelia smiled at him, pleased at his decision and turned to the dark-haired spitfire. "Well, girl, do you agree?"

Rachel glared at the older woman, "My name is _Rachel_ not_ girl_, a little respect would be nice. And of course Ill allow it. It benefits my people and it's not like you can hurt me."

The Vampiress Elder tried to hold back a snarl and clenched her jaw, "Your insolence makes me shudder. You best learn to respect your elders."

"You have shown me that you do not deserve respect! Ever since you got here you have been trying to call the shots when obviously you are at a disadvantage on top of the fact that _we just saved your ass back there!"_

"Rachel!" came simultaneously from Quinn and Victoria but the Werepyre just continued to glare angrily at her.

"NO! I won't let her arrogance or her need to control things, affect my coven or my people. She could get someone killed! I'm only protecting all of you. I won't risk you all just for her." She sneered. Rachel's tiger was weary of the woman before her, she felt as though Amelia was a wild card and it made her hackles rise.

The Elder sat contemplating the girl before her. Her respect for her immediately raised, and it allowed her to understand where Rachel was coming from. She was trying to protect her coven, just as Amelia was doing. Amelia found something she could relate to within the small girl and she decided that Rachel would be as good of an ally as any she's had before.

"Fine. Then we bite together."

Markus' head snapped in her direction, along with Victoria, Selene, Alexander, Kahn and the rest of the Death Dealers. No Elder offered themselves for a Blood Transfer. That was the most important thing in an Elders life. Their blood holds the secrets of the coven and if they were to Transfer with the wrong person…well that would have been catastrophic.

Rachel blinked at her before nodding in acceptance. Rachel strode forward and tilted her neck, offering a silky patch of golden skin to the Vampiress while Amelia did the same. Rachel grimaced before exposing her razor sharp canines and skinning it into the brittle flesh. Amelia hissed when she felt teeth digging in but she pushed aside the burning feeling and sunk her teeth into the neck before her.

Amelia started at the history of the young woman before her. Her eyes welled up when she saw the suffering Rachel had to go through all her life and she immediately felt sorry for being bitch to the girl. She promised herself that she would guide the young leader and help her to the throne with every fiber of her being. Rachel would make a fine ruler to the people of the Underworld. Her Legacy would inspire Supernaturals to tear down their walls and try to become human again. It was eye opening, to say the least.

The Elder disengaged herself from Rachel and patiently waited for the girl to finish with her Transfer. After all, Amelia did live much longer than she and it was quite a lot of memories to absorb.

* * *

Rinzler sat hunched in the back of the limo with his 'master'. He wasn't really feeling the love for Viktor at the moment. The whipping he received at the command of the Dark Elder was eye opening to say the least. He lifted his head and glared at Soren who sat lazily across from Rinzler, sipping a glass of wine and fingering his beloved whip which was resting in his lap.

Rinzler's fist clenched and his head swam with plans of revenge and blood. He knew he couldn't act on these urges or face the wrath of Viktor again. Soren was now his favorite 'Son' and was completely reaping the benefits.

He took over Ordoghaz and made it into a disgusting representation of its former glory. The women cowered in fear at any man due to the rise in…incidents…that have involved many of the beautiful Vampireses that occupy the coven. Bile rose in his throat when he remembered the whispers of what sick things Soren got into with or without the women's consent. Rinzler didn't know how Viktor managed to pick the most sickening fucks to run the coven, Selene excluded. He put himself into that category, knowing he wasn't a saint at all. In fact, Rinzler was the opposite. All he could remember from his past was the War and the deeds he was ordered to carry out by his superiors against the poor Jews that had managed to fall into the hands of his Nazi comrades. Soren also started drug trafficking which drew humans to Ordoghaz. They fell into the trap and then were playfully murdered my Soren and his goons who completely disregarded the old rules of never feeding on humans.

Rinzler honestly couldn't place his change of heart on everything that had to do with his life but he thinks it was when he fought the girl who took his arm. The Demon's eyes fell upon the formerly missing hand that was now slowly turning grey around the edges. It looked infected and sickly. He wanted to speak to the young girl about his transformation. Rinzler was contemplating changing sides, the darkness that emanated from the man sitting next to him was honestly too much. It felt like a soul sucking vortex and he no longer wanted to be a part of that.

"_That can be arranged." _A male voice echoed through Rinzler's head and he jerked suddenly, drawing attention to himself.

"Is there something wrong, my boy?" Viktor asked irritably, he was steadily becoming annoyed by his abomination. He was a failure and one thing Viktor didn't like was failure.

"Nothing master, I was falling asleep and managed to startle myself."

Viktor scowled darkly at him and a piece of Darkness melted from his body and whipped Rinzler across the face.

"I will not have my peace interrupted by your stupidity boy! Sit still or I will let Soren have his fun with you."

Rinzler cringed, "Of course, my lord."

Viktor continued to glare at Rinzler for a few moments before turning his attention back to the window.

Soren sneered smugly at him from his seat.

Rinzler ignored this, and paused to feel the trickle of black ooze drip down his cheek from the lash he received. Sighing, he closed the wound and called out in his mind.

"_Who are you, intruder!"_

"_Who I am is not important, dear Heinrich. What truly is the important thing here is the possibility of you changing sides. Do you want this? I can make it happen."_

"_How can I trust you, I do not know what you are, or who. You could be my enemy."_

"_You are wise to be cautious, but it is not needed. Do you want to continue to live this life of misery or do you want to be part of the warmth and comfort the light can bring you?"_

Rinzler growled lowly to himself, he really didn't have a choice. He wanted out, _"I accept, silver tongue."_

A chuckle echoed through his mind, _"Then so be it. When you reach the London Coven, the girl who took your arm will raid the house and launch an attack against Viktor. Prove your worth to her and be accepted to the Light. Plan you actions wisely my boy, or you will be doomed to Darkness forever. Good Luck." _Rinzler felt the presence leave his mind. He sunk back into the hard leather seats and pondered his plan for the next few days.

* * *

Rachel gasped and shot away from Amelia. Her head swam with images of war and fighting, but Rachel knew now that she had the older woman's loyalty, and she had hers. Rachel caught Amelia's eye and nodded once.

The woman smiled and climbed out of her tomb on shaky feet. She obviously still needed blood.

Markus nodded at a few Death Dealers and they swarmed around the Vampiress, trying to aid her.

The rest convened and spoke in hushed tones about what had occurred.

Rachel nodded at her family and they too gathered around.

"This is the plan. We ask Amelia to send word with a trusted friend within the coven to prepare to battle Viktor's entourage while we sweep from behind and reinforce them with our fighters. When Viktor flees, we follow to Ordoghaz and attack once more. While we travel we shall shut down his supply lines so when he returns, he has no way of gathering for defense or attack. We end this war in a week's time. I want the attack at Amelia's Coven to be the catalyst for the end. I am tired of fighting. Are we agreed?"

Slowly they all nodded.

"Very well. We begin preparations tonight. Make the call Father."

"Wait…what about the demon…Rinzler." Michael interjected.

"I believe he will have a change of heart. No one touch him. Leave him to me."

"Do I want to know what you did to him, Midge?" Santana smirked.

"No…not really," Rachel grinned back, "Michael, Selene, Sam, Sonya please meet me in a bit, I want to correct the little daylight problem for you, see if Michael can withstand the Werepyre blood and if Cousin wants to become a supernatural again."

Selene looked weary, so did Michael but they agreed nonetheless. Sonya was conflicted, but her gaze was focused on Lucian. Sam just looked excited to see the sun again. He tightly held Sophie's hand while she talked animatedly to Victoria.

Rachel sighed and hoped things turned out better than she hoped but she couldn't help but feel something ominous was headed her way.

* * *

Shelby sat at the dinner table in her home in Lima, Ohio. She smiled at the young girl she thought of as her own. Shelby had many secrets, secrets that could change everything for a lot of people. The dark-haired woman smiled down at Beth who had dribbled applesauce down her front.

"You messy girl, hold still while I get you something to clean this up," Shelby playfully poked the giggling girl on the nose before rising and making her way to the kitchen. While walking her eyes caught a familiar picture that never failed to bring back painful memories. In this picture, there stood a fiery redhead and a pouting brunette, both being hugged from behind by a large man with blue eyes and a charming smile. Shelby paused and snatched up the photo, her eyes scanning the baby and woman, her granddaughter and daughter respectively. Both hurt by the bad decisions she's made.

"I'm sorry, darlings, I'll find you again and make things right…I promise."

XXXXXXX

Sorry about the short chapter guys, I'm preparing to write the next one and it's gonna be big so this one is a sort of filler chapter until you get the big one next weekend. That one is gonna be on or over 10,000 words(: P.S if the plot seems weird or wrong I apologize, it's been a loongg time and even I forgot what the hell happened in my story. Oh and the animal transformations are:

Quinn-White Tiger

Puck-Hawk

Brittany-Swan

Santana-Jaguar

Props to Cassicio for getting it right! Anyway like always review and say stuff about what you wanna see next chapter. Oh and should I have Sam and Sophie be mates? Like a kind of…as much as I hate to say it…a Twilight-esque relationship? Like Sam waiting for Sophie to be older and changing her with Rachel and Quinn's permission yada, yada, yada. Feedback peeps!


	19. Chapter 18: Confessions

There was a sudden death in the family and I've been feeling very crappy the last few weeks so if this seems rushed, unbelievable, weird or what the fuck ever…I don't really give a damn. -_- P.S. There is sex in this chapter.

That is all.

Disclaimerrrrrr….? Absolutely not.

Viktor sat upon his chair observing the English Coven that Amelia once presided over. They were being frustratingly distrustful on his bid to rule over them and he was quickly losing his patience.

"I demand that you hand over control to me! I have reason to believe that there is an uprising going on here and will use every resource possible to protect my people!" His hands tightly gripped the throne and the muscles in his jaw jumped wildly.

"I have heard nothing of the sort, Master Viktor," Amelia's steward who was acting as leader for her coven in her absence, spoke softly, "Our spy network is rather extensive and not a peep has come from them and our monitoring of the Lycan population is quiet-"

"What! You knowingly let those mongrels _live_? They are our _enemy, you fool_!"

"I beg to differ…" He muttered under his breath.

He then raised his voice so Viktor could hear, "My apologies, Master. Mistress Amelia specifically said not to attack without _her _permission."

"I am the _KING_, damn you! I _command_ you to do as I say! You will gather your Death Dealers and join me in Ordoghaz! I will not tolerate your insolence! I will use force if necessary!" He hissed angrily. He gestured is hand and Soren stepped forward and whistled an odd tune.

Soon enough, the occupants of the room could hear a metallic clanking in the hall outside, along with shouts.

The door suddenly burst inward and the two guards stumbled in with looks of fear on their faces. Behind them was a massive mechanized soldier with glowing red eyes filling in the doorway along with dozens of smaller soldiers clicking behind him.

The Steward of the Coven stared wide eyed at the sight before seeming to find himself. He turned toward Viktor and proudly proclaimed,

"Master Viktor, I believe this to be a sign of hostility and such it pains me to speak this," He paused, smirking victoriously, "_Elder_ Viktor, because you have acted in a hostile manor toward this Coven, We the children of the great Elder Amelia, hereby remove our alliances with your house located in Ordoghaz Estate and shall from here on out be known as enemies to your Coven. Please leave before we must eject you….violently."

Viktor gaped at the Vampire before him before snapping his jaw shut and snarling,

"How _DARE YOU_! _SOREN, KILL HIM! KILL HIM, NOW_!" He shrieked, much to the amusement of the Vampires present.

Soren scowled and let loose his whip.

"I'm afraid you are in our territory, Viktor, as such you are at a disadvantage…" He snapped his fingers and a wave of Death Dealers melted from the shadows,

"_Attack_." He growled out before drawing an ancient sword from beneath his cloak.

The Death Dealers launched themselves at the Mech Bots and Soren. The whip wielding Vampire dodged the first attack and fled as fast as he could to his master's side.

Viktor snarled in rage, "RINZLER! KILL. THEM. ALL!"

All eyes snapped to the celling when heavy footsteps echoed down to them, along with clouds of dust. The Death Dealers glanced toward the Steward in fear but he kept his eyes on where the clouds of dust were falling, tracking their movement.

The trail finally paused just before Viktor, who sat upon Amelia's throne.

The roof cracked and splintered and the haunting visage of Rinzler crashed to the floor snarling in rage.

The Death Dealers cowered back, and the Steampunk Soldiers took the opportunity to move in for the kill. The Steward saw this and shouted, "My Comrades! Attack! Fight BACK! This is your home! Don't let them take that away from you!"

The Vampire Elite visibly stiffened before crouching into defensive positions and lunged forward, surprising their metal enemies. Clanking of swords and the sharp crack of guns rattled around the room, and in the fray, Rinzler spins around and levels Viktor with a frightening glare,

"Oh dear, _Master," _He spits out sarcastically, "It seems as though your mighty _children_ are losing."

Viktor blinks in surprise, but before he could react, Rinzler lunges and slashes him from neck to hip with his large claws. Rinzler jumps back with a smirk and launches into the fight, tearing to pieces the disgusting creations his former master wrought. He cackles with glee as he viciously tears apart the largest soldier and howls in victory as his new comrades slay the last few.

The room pauses when they hear more fighting, the sound seemed to drift towards them. Viktor chokes on his own blood atop the throne. His hand trembles as he flicks his fingers and the wounds he received started to slowly heal.

Viktor shrunk back and allowed his wounds to mend as he observed the massacre of his guard. He cannot believe he lost once again. Soren, Rinzler and all these imbeciles will pay dearly once he as recovered from this defeat. The darkness finally managed to heal his chest just enough so the Dark Vampire can launch one final attack. He stands and sends a fiery line of darkness careening towards the heroes. Viktor then snatches Soren and disappears in a cloud of black.

The fighters could only stare hopelessly as the deadly attack seemed to twist and expand so no one could escape its wrath.

Suddenly, the door behind them burst open and a black blur darts through the crowd to unleash a blinding golden light against the black flame. The two energies seemed to clash in a stalemate before a blond blur follows the first and seemed to add its power to the mass. The Light grew exponentially and overwhelmed the Dark, swallowing it whole. Another flash of light blinded the occupants and when it faded they observed two stunningly beautiful females gasping for air and glaring at the space Viktor was once in.

The Steward stepped forward cautiously, "My ladies, I am Rosencrantz. Amelia placed me as leader of the coven before she took to her slumber. Can you inform us of what has just occurred with Viktor?"

The two women turned to face Rosencrantz and blonde took the dark-haired girl's hand. All eyes drifted toward the familiar gesture, "My name is Rachel, and we are here with your Lady Amelia to aid you with the liberation of this Coven. Viktor has been corrupted and we are currently in the middle of a coup against him. We set off again for Ordoghaz for the final attack in thirty minutes. Amelia gave the order to have your Death Dealers ready and armed to join us. This is our last stand, Rosencrantz. Be ready. Meet in fifteen to have a little pow wow with Amelia and others to regroup." Rachel turned on her heel and marched out the door with her blonde companion. She only paused to gaze at Rinzler, who squirmed but nodded. She smiled lightly and left the room.

Rosencrantz stared after her, "Well it seems we are involved a war of the century, gentlemen, gather our supplies. We set out tonight to fight for our final act of defiance."

* * *

Viktor smashed the mirror before him. Three sickening scars trailed from his neck and disappeared under his tunic. He was still tired from healing himself. It seems that anything from Darkness that attacked him was 10 times more devastating than an attack from the Light. He groaned and collapsed into his large bed. He would sleep for now but when he awoke, that brat will pay dearly. Starting with that shit-hole town she came from. Viktor will make sure there will be NO mercy for anyone.

* * *

Rachel stood in an antechamber of the England Coven's mansion with Amelia, Rinzler, Rosencrantz and Alexander. Markus and the others were making sure the mansion was secure.

"Our troops are diverted and are boarding the tanker ship, Madame Amelia." Rosencrantz spoke softly.

Amelia nodded absently, but her main focus was on the demon before her,

"So you mean to tell me that you've changed sides? Forgive me for not believing a word you say, Creature."

Rinzler scowled, "My name is Heinrich Rinzler, Madam. Please use it; I dislike the name 'Creature'. Furthermore, I was contacted by a strange man telling me that if I switched sides, things won't be as bad for me, and even change my life. I have information you need, and power you don't have. I'll be a valuable asset. Well…at least to her." He gestured to Rachel.

"Tell me, Heinrich. Who was this man who contacted you?" Rachel spoke slowly.

"I don't know, he spoke in my head-"

The female Vampire Elder interrupted him,

"Your head?" Amelia's voice rose with her growing incredulity.

Rinzler nodded.

"Hmmm… Lord Light, you strike again," Rachel whispered to herself, "Very well, Heinrich! I trust you implicitly, come along. We have much work to do." She motioned toward the door.

Rinzler stared at her in shock before following her. The others watched her as she left with the demon.

"I do not understand your Granddaughter, Alexander." Amelia scowled darkly at the door. Rosencrantz just blinked in shock at Rachel's dismissal of Rinzler's past.

"Me neither!" Alexander said jovially. He was heavily amused by his Granddaughters likeness to him. He taught her well.

Alexander chuckled to himself before leading the two baffled Vampires out toward the ship.

* * *

The army that the Resistance has amassed was training heavily as they sailed toward New York. Sue was on the warpath, driving her hovercraft at breakneck speeds across the deck of the ship while screaming insults and orders to the frantic Death Dealers, Lycans, and Humans under her command. The others watched in horror as she forced a Lycan to change and chase a human across the ship because he brought her a subpar protein shake.

"That woman is out of control." Kurt said with a hint of disgust when he caught sight of Sue throwing a pile of dirty laundry on a Vampire and told him to clean them with his toothbrush.

Rachel laughed, "If our army can survive this training, they can survive anything Viktor throws at them. Why don't you guys give them a little pep talk? Just tell them why we are putting them under Sue. They'll understand." She grinned roguishly and darted out of the room, dragging an irritated Quinn behind her, leaving the rest to their own devices.

"Rach, you have got to really stop dragging me like this!"

"Oh come on Quinn! You should be sprinting!"

"Why!"

"We haven't had sex in days and you're asking me why?"

Without another word, Quinn threw Rachel over her shoulder and launched herself toward their bedroom aboard the ship. Rachel's wind chime laugh echoed through the halls.

They reached their room in record speed and Quinn fumbled with the door knob in her haste to get her mate into a bed. Rachel just rolled her eyes from her position and smoothly slipped out of a pouting Quinn's grasp.

"You use the knob like this, honey," Rachel turned the knob mockingly at her mate before throwing it open and skipping toward the bed. She sat down and beckoned the blonde forward.

Quinn glared at Rachel for a second then remembered what they were planning and flashed before her.

"Sweetheart, you are wearing too many clothes! Off!" Rachel spoke huskily, "Now, darling!" when Quinn didn't move from her position.

Quinn thought she should turn the tables and she teasingly shed each article of clothing starting from her gloves and socks and ending with her silk panties, leaving Rachel soaking.

Rachel gazed hungrily at the expanse of pale skin before her.

"God, love, why did we wait this long?"

"I have no fucking idea."

They launched themselves at each other and crashed their lips together. Rachel grasped Quinn's hips and pulled her closer so that they were molded to each other. Rachel bucked her hips and they let out twin groans when their centers collided together. Quinn tugged at the hem of Rachel's shirt and the brunette pulled back enough for Quinn to tear it off her.

Rachel pouted, "I liked that shirt!'

"Don't care!"

Quinn leaned down and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses across Rachel's collarbone and the exposed skin of her breasts. Rachel threw back her head and moaned deliciously,

"You are so good at that,"

"Stop talking."

"One track mind much?"

Quinn bit on Rachel's fabric covered nipple,

"Ouch, woman!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Quinn reached around to unclasp the Werepyre's black lace bra. She tossed the flimsy piece of fabric behind her before attaching her lips around a hard, rosy nipple and used her teeth and tongue to wreak havoc upon the bud. Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's shoulders and she whimpered in pleasure,

"Oh God, Quinn!"

A nip followed her exclamation

"I said quiet!" Quinn smirked up at Rachel

Rachel growled in defiance and reached down to firmly grasp Quinn's breasts in her hands,

"You know," Rachel said huffed slowly, "turnabout is fair play,"

"Rachel, no-"

Quinn was abruptly turned and placed roughly on her back. She only had a moment to adjust to her new position before her head was thrown back in pleasure. Rachel's face was buried into Quinn's pulsing center and licking her way up to the blonde's pink, throbbing clit.

"Sweet Jesus, Rach!"

A snicker was heard before Rachel's teeth clamped down on the nub that she had been licking, and when Quinn cried out, she rammed two fingers deep into her and pumped furiously. Her mate thrashed beneath her, so she wrapped an arm around her waist to anchor the beautiful blonde bombshell.

Rachel curled her fingers within Quinn, searching for that elusive spot that would make Quinn tremble and thrash. She pulled her fingers out slightly, dragging the tips along Quinn's walls and connected with a spongy patch. Her mate let out a primal yell and came hard on the fingers that were still pumping furiously.

"Mhmm, Rach…no more!"

"Ha! I'm making up for lost time, love. I am not stopping anytime soon."

Rachel switched it up and buried her tongue into Quinn's opening while she placed her slick fingers to work magic on the blonde's clit. The brunette's fingers, pinched, flicked and rubbed Quinn into a frenzy,

"Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

One particularly good thrust of Rachel's tongue sent Quinn over the edge, her muscles clenching as warm heat flowed deliciously through her. When her orgasm faded, she went limp, gasping for air. She felt the bed shift as her lover got up,

"Where…are…you going?" She wheezed.

"I am getting your surprise," replied Rachel distractedly. Quinn could hear her rustling through the closet,

"Surprise?" Quinn mustered enough energy to lift her head, just in time to see Rachel looming over her with a gold strap-on attached to her waist,

"…You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope! On your knees, woman!"

"God! You wore me out!"

"If you keep yapping like that, then I assume you still have some energy I need to suck out of you. On. Your. Knees!"

Quinn grumbled as she rolled over and struggled to do as Rachel asked,

"Happy?"

"Almost. I'm gonna turn that Happy into a Happy Ending."

"Me love you long time?" Quinn giggled.

"Something like that," Rachel sniggered.

Rachel paused to lean over and kiss Quinn softly on the lips,

"I promise, this last time and then we can get our cuddles on,"

"You need to stop hanging around Santana. Now fuck me, woman!"

Rachel saluted her before sliding off behind Quinn and slipping her fingers through her folds.

"Hmmm, delicious…." Rachel leaned over and licked a trail from clit to entrance making Quinn twitch. The brunette leaned back up and grasped the golden rod hanging between her legs.

She drags it around Quinn's clit, making her whimper and groan before sheathing herself in her mate's warm heat. Quinn screamed in delight at the intrusion,

"Rachel! Yes!"

"Fuck, Quinn, you're so tight!"

Rachel drew her hips back so just the tip of the strap-on was still in her and slammed it back in making Quinn shriek. Rachel repeated the movement and Quinn bucked her hips in sync with her mates. They slipped into a rhythm, the sounds of their glistening skin slapping against each other as they worked themselves into frenzy, bounced off the walls in their room. Rachel became erratic in her thrusts and they both were whimpering and moaning each other's name. Finally Rachel reached around and flicked Quinn's clit and shattered the girl beneath her.

Quinn screamed in pleasure as she fell apart, her center clenching around the strap-on causing the insert to rub perfectly within Rachel. The brunette followed her lover into bliss and they both collapsed upon the soft sheets, panting.

Rachel slipped out of Quinn and struggled to undo the harness that wrapped around her waist. Finally, she managed to remove the device and she flung it across the room. She pulled Quinn closer and buried her face into long blonde hair. Quinn smiled from her position,

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Quinn."

They both fell asleep, nestled close to each other. Golden light pulsed around them, protecting them from harm and filling their dreams with peace.

* * *

An alarm echoed through the ship and the naked forms of Rachel and Quinn catapulted upwards in shock.

"What the fuck?" Quinn cried as she clamped her hands over her ears. The wail of the alarms left her with a headache as her super hearing amplified the noise. Rachel mimicked her and stumbled out of bed. She grasped wildly for a robe and sprinted for the door.

Shouts were heard in the hall and someone started banging on the wood,

"Rachel! Quinn! We got a call from our informant in Ordoghaz! Viktor is going to attack Lima in two days!" came Sam's frantic voice.

Rachel stared at the door in shock before flinging it open. Quinn only managed to pull the sheets over her breasts when Sam, Kurt and Tina burst into the room. They froze when they caught sight of an unimpressed and naked Quinn,

"Okay, listen up geeks, what the fuck is happening!" snarked the blonde.

"Um…I-Uhhh, I…ALEXANDER!" Sam sputtered out.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth! Get your eyes off my mate!" Rachel hissed.

Sam's eyes snapped shut and he spoke quickly, "Alexander said to get a select few of people and teleport to Lima in case Viktor sends some guys ahead of his main force. The rest will arrive in New York as planned and take Ordoghaz before following from the rear and surrounding Viktor's forces. We are taking the fight to Lima!"

Rachel blinked at the new developments. She paused to gather her thoughts before speaking, "Okay, here's what you do. Get the fuck out of my room so Quinn and I can change and we'll meet you and the rest of our friends from Lima to go back. Anyone else who wants to join us can. Gather supplies while you're at it."

Kurt and Tina jumped to follow orders. They left the room blushing heavily and Sam stumbled after them to gather their old group together.

Rachel watched them go with a sigh, "Looks like our little time together got ruined by this stupid war!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. Let's get dressed and focus on saving our town." Quinn said soothingly.

Rachel glanced at her and nodded. She extended her hand and motioned for Quinn to get up. Quinn smirked and stood up, letting the sheet that covered her fall from her. Rachel stared appreciatively and watched as Quinn sauntered into the closet,

"Come help me pick something out, baby"

Rachel smirked, "Coming, darling!"

She hurried in after her and they had a fun time 'searching' for something to wear and for a while they couldn't decide on anything but their birthday suits.

* * *

The two amorous Werepyres finally made it to the War Room a half an hour later, still giggling at their adventures,

"What took you too so long?" Santana said grumpily, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Relax, Santana, we're here now. So get up and Quinn and I will transport us to Lima. So who's going?"

"Alexander, Mrs. Fabray, Sue, Amelia and Sophie are staying to make sure the army stuff gets done and they are in position when we need them to be. The rest of the inner circle will be going to make sure things run smoothly and help evacuate the town. If we are there then, we can back up your story and move people out quick. When we get there, people will get crazy and belligerent." said Sonya from her position beside Selene and Markus.

Rachel was about to begin the whole teleport deal when she spotted Finn in the corner looking as though he was trying to melt into the floor.

"What's he doing here!" Rachel said accusingly, her finger pointed directly at the giant boy.

Finn jumped then shrank back, fearing an attack from the incensed supernatural,

"I…I wanna go back! I want-I want to go home!" he stuttered in fright.

The Werepyre froze, before deflating, "Very well, but if you do anything like that stunt you pulled earlier, your ass is getting left in Siberia!"

Finn nodded his head swiftly before becoming quiet once more. His eyes still shifted to all the room's occupants as if one of them would whirl around and gouge his beady little eyes out.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, everyone who's going link hands and whatever you do, don't let go."

Everyone moved into position and did as Rachel asked. Michael wrinkled his nose at Finn's sweaty hand but took it anyway. He compensated by grasping Selene's hand more firmly and leaning toward her.

Finally, Brittany held out her hand for Quinn to take and Rachel took Quinn's other hand.

"Here we go…" Rachel muttered, her eyes slipping close. She summoned the golden light that always flowed through her and Quinn and unleashed it through the physical connection they had with the others.

The Light seemed to dance behind their closed eyelids and when it reached a crescendo, they felt a rushing of wind and they all slammed to the ground.

Quinn and Rachel groaned at the loss of energy they felt, they couldn't move or open their eyes.

"Q, Rach! Are you guys okay!" Brittany cried from a few feet away. They heard her quick, light footsteps approaching before they came to a halt beside them. Brittany turned them onto their backs and checked their pulses,

"Guys! Come quick! Something's wrong with Q and Rachel!" Brittany's voice was frantic.

A gang of feet thundered towards them and cries of alarm sounded quickly after.

"Q! Rachel!" Santana cried in shock.

Markus and Victoria's voices followed, "What is going on with my child?" "Catherine!"

"What's wrong?" came Sonya's worried voice.

"I don't know, their pulses are really weak and they won't open their eyes!"

They both heard Sonya move closer and kneel beside them, along with another set of heavier footsteps. They felt rough fingers feel their heartbeats and checked their pulses a second time,

"Their hearts are struggling, something is keeping them from functioning correctly." came Michael's voice from above.

"I believe they used to much power transporting us. We are a rather large group, and the fact that I am a Dark Being doesn't help." Rinzler spoke quietly from his position.

"I agree. They'll need to feed immediately to gain their energy back." said Sonya.

"Where are we gonna get-Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked in disgust. Quinn and Rachel could hear the humans echo their displeasure.

The two weak women were not sure what was happening at first, but then they smelled the sweetness of Sonya's blood and understood. Sonya had sliced her wrist so they could feed and recover.

"That won't be enough blood, you'll die Sonya," came Selene's voice from farther off, "Have someone else help."

They heard Sonya curse, "Michael, come help. Your powerful human blood will help greatly."

Michael shifted beside Quinn and hauled her into his lap while Sonya did the same with Rachel. There was a rustling and they heard Michael hiss before the scent his blood was added to the mix. Sonya and Michael slid their mouths open and placed their wrists between the girls' lips. Wearily, they lapped up as much blood as they could, feeling the energy returning from the blood they were receiving.

Soon enough, they were sucking heavily from the wrists at their mouth until they were wrenched back forcefully. Quinn and Rachel's eyes snapped open and they saw a pale looking Sonya and Michael being supported by Victoria and Selene.

"Sonya! Michael! We are so sorry! Are you hurt?" Rachel said sorrowfully. She vaguely realized that Puck and Sam yanked them back.

"No, dear cousin, we are fine. This is nothing a little sleep won't fix, I assure you." Sonya said confidently from where she was leaning against a concerned Victoria.

Quinn and Rachel nodded and they both sagged against Puck and Sam,

"Let's go rest. I think we need to take a breather before getting everyone to evacuate."

The others nodded their approval and looked around at their position. They were so caught up with Quinn and Rachel, they completely disregarded their location.

Rachel apparently teleported them to McKinley High, its halls were dark, and the skies were glittered with stars.

"Alright, let's go," Rachel said with a sigh, "I guess we can stay at our old houses until we can find a main place to stay."

"Yeah, and that safe house we stayed at before isn't big enough for everyone," piped in Sam.

"The people who aren't originally from Lima can hide out in the safe house until we are needed, the rest of you go home and try to explain as much as you can to your parents. We meet back here around eight, so we can get the students on our side, and if anything we can make this place our operating base." said Selene.

The group agreed before they dispersed in different directions. Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Sam wandered down the main road. They all lived in the same direction so they decided to walk each other home.

After a short amount of time, Quinn stopped abruptly. Rachel and the others turned around curiously,

"Quinn, baby, what's wrong?" Rachel cooed. She walked back to her lover before taking Quinn's face in her hands, "Quinn?"

"Rach…Beth…Shelby! We-We need to find them and talk to them, tonight! I can't…I can't risk Beth!" panicked Quinn.

Rachel's mouth fell open, her face pained, "Shelby…Beth…?" she whispered. Her eyes darted around, showing that she was thinking before they hardened and she spoke, "Okay, we'll go see them." Quinn gazed at Rachel but she avoided her mate's eyes.

Rachel turned to the other four, "You guys coming?"

Puck looked older when he spoke, "I'm not letting my baby girl get hurt because we are involved in all of this. I'm in."

"My mijita is in danger. Auntie Tana is not letting any old dusty asshole hurt her!"

Brittany smiled and nodded. Sam shrugged and grinned at them.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the people she cared about,

"Thank you, all of you."

"Shelby, lives just off this road, come on." Rachel said abruptly ending the conversation. The entire walk was spent in silence, a thick tension oozed from Rachel as she stomped ahead of the others.

"What's got a stick up Tiny's butt?" muttered Santana to Quinn. She had been watching the girl's increasing tension the whole walk.

Rachel whipped around and glared at Santana before continuing on her blistering pace toward Shelby's house.

Quinn pursed her lips, "She's still a little…sensitive when it comes to Shelby. Technically, Shelby lied to her…in the worst way."

The others eyes widened when they realized the implications of Shelby's attempt to be a 'mother' to Rachel,

"That…She knew! She knew Rachel wasn't her daughter and she still tried! That destroyed Rachel!" Santana raged.

Quinn nodded, eyebrows drawn together, "There is gonna be a blow up soon."

"Damn it…are you regretting giving Beth to her Quinn?" Puck spoke quietly from Santana's other side.

"I…I don't know Puck. I really don't know." Quinn said sadly.

* * *

They all stood outside of Shelby's modest Victorian home near the school. Rachel was glaring at the front door and the others were staring at her.

"Rachel, we should start by knocking." Quinn said hesitantly.

She nodded stiffly and strode forward while the others trailed behind. They climbed the steps and onto the porch before coming to a halt at the massive oak door. Quinn silently moved forward, understanding that Rachel couldn't bring herself to knock.

Quinn's hand slipped around the odd bronze knocker that was tree with a lightning bolt through it and tapped it against the wood.

The group could hear light heartbeat associated with a child and a heavier one that was nearing the door. The soft tapping of shoes stopped on the other side of the door and they heard Shelby removing the locks and latch.

"Hello? Its three am, my daugh-" she stopped when she flicked on the porch light and she saw who it was.

"R-Rachel?" she said tremulously.

"Hello, _Shelby" _she said scathingly, "I believe we need to talk."

The older woman, who still looked freakishly similar to Rachel, nodded and stood aside.

The five Werepyres entered the foyer and moved to the living room. Shelby darted around them and into the kitchen. They sat and waited for her to return.

"What do you think is gonna happen," Puck said lowly.

Rachel's eyes were trained on the doorway to the kitchen, "I don't know but I'm sure as hell taking Beth away from this woman."

Quinn, Puck, and Santana, gazed in surprise at Rachel. Brittany stood and observed the mantle place, her eyes scanned the pictures.

"Umm…Rach?" Brittany called hesitantly.

Rachel turned her head and looked to where Brittany stood, "Yes?"

"There's a picture here of you as a baby and your momma."

Rachel launched herself to her feet, "What?"

"That can be explained…if you let me…Catherine." Shelby's voice sounded from behind them.

They all whipped their heads around and Shelby stood in the doorway with a tray of steaming tea and some cookies. She smiled again, sadly, and moved toward the coffee table to set down the tray.

Shelby moved to an armchair across from the couch Quinn, Puck and Santana were settled on and gestured for Brittany and Rachel to sit. Brittany took the picture and walked back to her place on Santana's lap. She handed the picture down to Rachel, who took it and scanned it for a minute.

"What the hell is going on, Shelby." Rachel's eyes were trained on the woman before her but her eyes were connected to the tea tray.

Shelby let out a deep breath, "I am related to you, you know. Just not in the way you think." Her eyes lifted and connected with an identical brown.

Rachel's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that-," she paused, and gazed around the room for a second, then continued in a rush, "I mean that Victoria is my daughter, making you my granddaughter." She pursed her lips and her eyes looked warily to Rachel for her reaction.

Rachel to her credit, did not automatically react to that information. She just stared straight ahead.

Quinn poked her gently, "Rach? Are you okay? Say something?"

"Why." Rachel stood.

The question startled Shelby, "Why? Why what?"

"Why did you lie, why did you hide this? Why did you leave me alone!" Rachel's voice slowly got louder until she was hovering over Shelby and her voice was dripping with power.

"I had to! I had to protect you and Victoria! There are other things out there more powerful than anything you could imagine! I had to leave! Viktor was the least of my worries. What was after me was more infinitely more powerful than him!" Shelby stood to mirror Rachel, "What we are isn't a mistake Rachel! Who you are isn't just a strange coincidence. The existence of Vampires and Lycans was not caused my some silly plague. It was a combination of power far greater than anything this world has ever seen! We tried to change humanity; we foolishly tried to cause humans to evolve, to speed the process! Thing had gotten out of hand and we lost control."

"We? Who is this 'We'?" Rachel said quickly, she was struggling to understand what this woman-her _grandmother_- was trying to tell her.

"The_ GODS! _The Greek Gods, Rachel! When we tried to change humans to help them evolve, Hades saw this as his chance to take over! He became the embodiment of Darkness and destroyed Olympus. Hades used the creation of Vampires and Lycans to gain sovereignty over Darkness and used it to overthrow his brothers and take over as revenge. He unleashed the Titans and now they rule over us. Why do you think so many bad things are happening in the world? The Gods fell into seclusion until a time they could return and gain control once more. You, Rachel, were chosen to lead the fight against Hades and the Titans. As a living descendant of a God, you have the abilities and the blood needed to end this war, reestablish the rule of the Olympians and bring peace back to the world. Zeus is adamant about it."

Shelby finished her story, short of breath, her eyes were boring into Rachel, pleading for her to understand.

"You…you're telling me that you are a goddess? A Greek Goddess?" Rachel said, incredulous.

The older woman nodded slowly, "Yes…Rachel, I am the Goddess Athena."

"So you're saying that the man who has been visiting my dreams, he is Zeus?"

"Yes, to offset the power of Hades taking Darkness into him, Zeus became Lord Light to balance out the universe but we have not been able to gain enough power to overthrow him."

* * *

They all sat in the living room, the fire raged in the hearth and warm tea and cookies were being devoured.

"And…he's my great-grandfather?"

"Yes."

"And I'm supposed to gather the Light forces here on Earth to destroy Viktor, a vessel of Darkness, to cripple Hades power. That way the Olympians have more than enough strength to win and rule again."

"Yes."

"Jesus Fucking Christ."

"Rachel!" Shelby scolded.

The Werepyre…Demigod(?) grinned sheepishly. "This is so insane. All this power…we never knew."

"You weren't supposed to. Not yet. I tried to interfere and Zeus grew angry. We had to let you find out on your own. The gods are not to directly interfere with mortals. It is the Law."

Rachel nodded, "Does mom know?"

Shelby shook her head, "I left her too when she grew old enough to understand. I tried to stay, but…my duties were more important. If we won, she would be safe and that's all I could ever ask for."

"Who is my grandfather then?"

"You don't have one. Like my father before me, I gave birth to Victoria all by myself. Because of that, she didn't really have a 'species'. Metis was the only reason I became a god. Since there was no 'other' so to speak, Victoria has a humanoid without a specific sub species until Lucian brushed against her during the fight, making her a Lycan just like him. It's all very complicated but that's the best way I can describe."

"How did she not become a demigod then?"

"I gave birth to her on Earth and kept her away from anything Supernatural. She and Viktor are not really siblings, I just made him believe it so she would stay under his protection. If he believed she was human, he would keep all others from her until there was a time he could make her into an Elder like him. But Lucian disturbed that line and she became Lycan…which was a rather interesting turn of events. I still watched her, protected her as best I could, considering the circumstances."

Sighing, Rachel stood, "Well, this has all been great but we have to go. Viktor plans to attack the town in two days and we need to get some sleep. We have to evacuate everyone in the morning."

Shelby blinked, "Stay here, please. Catherine, I'd-," she looked down, "Love it if you'd stay her with me, like a normal family."

Rachel sucked in a breath, "I would love to… err, what do I call you?"

Shelby let out a relieved laugh, "Shelby, Athena or Grandma will do I guess."

The younger brunette let out a smile, "I think I'll stick to Shelby for now. I'll get confused otherwise. So where will we be staying?"

"I have more than enough room upstairs…and Quinn, if you'd like, there is a bed in Beth's room. You can stay there with Rachel…only if you want to anyway." Shelby spoke tentatively.

Quinn blinked at Shelby, "Of course!"

"And Quinn, she is really your daughter…and technically Rachel's as well. You can have her back if you want, I enjoyed my time with my great-granddaughter but she belongs with her real mothers."

The blonde blinked back tears, and moved forward to hug Shelby, "Thank you! Thank you so much for keeping her safe!"

Shelby got teary as well, "Anything for my granddaughter's mate. You are family."

Rachel watched the scene with a contented smile on her face. Her family was finally together. She finally knew why she existed and what she had to do. It wasn't a struggle anymore to decide what next. Now there was one thing in her way of a happy life with her family.

The end of Viktor.

* * *

After making sure everyone was settled and bidding Shelby goodnight, Rachel and Quinn made their way into Beth's bedroom.

The room was painted pink, with white accents. Toys littered the floor and in the center was a small bed where a blond head of hair was nestled under some _Tangled _blankets. Quinn slowly walked forward and observed the little girl before her.

"She's so big," Rachel whispered behind Quinn. The mother nodded slowly before reaching down and ghosting her hand over her daughter's form.

"Let's get to sleep, we can meet her officially in the morning, I promise."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, with tears pouring down her face and nodded,

"She'll love Sophie."

Rachel let out a choked chuckle, "I bet, after all the things Santana as taught her, Sophie and Beth are going to be a handful."

Quinn smiled beautifully through her tears, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rachel grinned and took Quinn's hand. She led them to the bed that was nestled in the corner of the large room. Rachel drew back the blankets and prodded Quinn into the center so she could curl against the slightly taller woman.

"Goodnight, Love," whispered Rachel.

"Goodnight." Quinn muttered.

Right before they drifted off, Quinn lifted her head and murmured at her daughter, "Goodnight, Beth,"

She lay her head back down on the pillow and drifted off, finally feeling content with her love sleeping on her chest and her long lost daughter asleep not far away.

* * *

"Ahh! Shwelby! There are strwangers in my woom!" Beth's startled cries woke the occupants up fearing the worst.

Rachel and Quinn hopped out of bead, goofily trying to spot the 'creeps' when a pillow went sailing through the air and smacked Rachel in the face. The surprisingly powerful blow knocked Rachel on her ass.

"Go away, Stwangers!"

Shelby burst through the door along with Brittany, Santana, and an alert Puck,

"What's going on here!"

Everyone managed to get their bearings and observed a miniature Quinn with two small pillows in her hands, aiming them at the two women who had been sleeping in her room.

Shelby started to laugh, "Calm down sweetheart, things are okay. They won't hurt you."

Beth looked dubiously at Shelby.

"Beth Bear, they are you're mommas."

Beth's eyes snapped around at her words and observed the two women who seemed a bit shocked.

"Awe you weally my mommas?"

Quinn and Rachel nodded slowly.

Beth let out a grin and showed gaps in her teeth, "Yay!"

She launched herself off the bed and tackled Quinn to the ground beside Rachel. The older woman had the breath knocked out of her, when her blonde blur suction-cupped itself to Rachel's chest.

"I'm swo gwad you came bwack!"

Quinn and Rachel's heart clenched at her statement,

"Baby girl, we won't ever leave you like that again."

Beth lifted her face from Rachel's shoulder and grinned again, "I Know!"

Quinn stood up and took Rachel with her. Rachel grabbed Beth so she wouldn't fall.

Beth squirmed around till she faced Quinn and gestured with her arms so Quinn could take her. Quinn reached out and slowly brought her daughter into a hug for the first time in over two years. Tears leaked out and she buried her face into Beth's neck.

Shelby spoke up, "How about some breakfast?"

Beth suddenly shrieked, startling Quinn, "Pancakes!"

"Oh lord, she is exactly like Sophie."

"Who's Swophie!"

Rachel grinned, "Your older sister!" Beth let out another shriek and bounced in Quinn's arms, "Can I mweet her?

Quinn nodded happily, "Yay! Bwest Day Eva!"

Everyone laughed.

"Beth baby, do you want to meet your daddy."

Beth's eyes widened and she nodded frantically. Quinn brought her over to Puck and she gestured, "This is your daddy."

Beth leaned over and gave him a giant hug, and Puck pulled her out of Quinn's grasp to hug her tightly,

"Hey baby B, I missed you," Puck choked up.

"I mwissed you twoo, Daddy!" she giggled and kissed his cheek, "Can we have pancakes now?"

He nodded happily and led the way downstairs.

They finished breakfast and headed out with Shelby and Beth toward McKinley High in Shelby's Range Rover. As they pulled up, the group spotted the others standing in a secluded spot near the parking lot. They pulled in swiftly and made their way over to them.

"Okay, this is gonna be harder than it looks. Mr. Schue, Burt head in first and explain that we are on our way. Don't give any details until we get there. Once you tell them, send Kurt a text and we will enter the school. Make sure Figgins gets all the kids into the auditorium so that we can say what we have to say only once."

The two men nodded and made their way forward. The others watched as students and teachers expressed their surprise at the return of the Spanish teacher and the mechanic after months away.

Emma Pillsbury hurried through the throngs of students and threw herself at Schue,

"Will!"

She realized her place and slid out of his arms with a blush. She cleared her throat, "I mean Mr. Schuester, and you're back!"

Schue grinned, "Yep! Now, where's Figgins?"

Emma blinked, "Err…he's in his office." Schue nodded and pulled her along to Figgins, with Burt following behind.

Rachel let out a sigh, "Now we wait."

"Rachel, honey, why do you have that woman with you?" Hiram Berry spoke from his position beside his husband. He was glaring at Shelby, he hated what she did to Rachel.

"Dad it's okay, we talked it out and everything…" she paused with a grin, "Everything is perfect Dad"

"What do you mean, darling?" Markus spoke confused.

"Long story short, Shelby is my great-grandma and Mom's mom. She is also a Greek Goddess, known by you all as Athena. She is here to make sure things go to plan and keep us as safe as possible."

"What!" Victoria shouted. She snapped her eyes to Shelby and stared at her long and hard, "How are you my mother!"

"I'm sorry Victoria, my story is long and painful, but my reasons for leaving are sound. When this is done I will sit down with you and explain-"

"No need!" Rachel interrupted. She darted forward and latched her hand onto her mother's forehead. Rachel transferred all the memories of last night into her mother's head.

"Dear god."

"Right?"

Victoria whimpered, "I never…We never got to be a family."

"We did darling, for a time, then I had to leave you and you forgot all about me. I am so sorry for hurting you."

Victoria stumbled forward and pulled Shelby into a hug, "Mom..." she said tearfully.

Shelby squeezed Victoria tight, reveling in the feel of her daughter, "My daughter."

"Err…I hate to break up this love fest but my dad just texted me. Everyone is in position."

Victoria and Shelby pulled back and nodded. Victoria kept her hand in her mothers and pulled Markus along with them as the group started toward the school,

"Mom, I'd like for you to meet my mate, Markus."

Shelby smiled at the dark-haired man, "Hello Markus, thank you for taking care of Victoria and my family in my absence."

Markus' eye's drifted to Victoria as he spoke, "It was my pleasure," he whispered. Victoria leaned over and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Shelby smiled at the two, "Now allow me to introduce your new granddaughter...Beth?"

The mini Quinn bounced from her mother's side and stood before her,

"Yes, Momma Shwelby?"

Victoria and Markus blinked at her before scooping her up and crushing her into a three-way hug.

"Darling, this is your Grandma and Grandpa."

Beth had taken with her grandparents and were super-glued to their side for the rest of the walk. The supernaturals and company arrived at the gym where they could hear the entire student body assembled. They could also hear Figgins trying to calm them down,

"Children! CHILDREN! Calm yourselves! We have important guests!" Figgins stepped aside and allowed Mr. Schue and Burt to take the stage.

"Hello, everyone! If you remember I'm Will Schuester, your old Spanish teacher and this is Burt Hummel, the father of Finn and Kurt Hummel, the two students who disappeared almost a year ago. We are back to tell you about what we found when we were gone. Now if you bring your attention to the stage behind us you will see in a few moments what we found." They hurried off the stage and exited out the double doors that the others stood behind. They ushered them behind the stage and triggered the curtains.

They rose and they were revealed to the inhabitants of McKinley, the long lost Glee Club, the supposedly dead Rachel Berry, Shelby Corcoran, and a few undistinguishable others.

"What the fuck?" boomed Dave Karofsky's voice.

"Yeah! What the fuck is this shit! Berry is supposed to be dead, not smoking hot and alive! I thought we got rid of the Unicorn Bunch!" Azimio's voice entered the throng of voices that were speculating on the shocking entrance of the prodigal children.

Rachel's voice spoke loudly over the throng, "Hey!"

They ignored her and they were starting to mob up. Rachel clapped her hands and her magic amplified the sound. The room went quiet, and stared at her.

Rachel growled at them, "Listen up, assholes! I got something to tell you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I lied, it's not ten thousand words but I got close. 8 thousand isn't so bad. Besides I wanted to put the fight scenes in one chapter. Anyway the whole Sophie/Sam deal is that Sam goes away, never ageing and comes back to find Sophie all grown up. In the beginning Sophie dislikes Sam but they eventually fall in love yada yada yada. That was the plan but if you don't want it that's fine. I'm down for one of you to make a little spin off of them. Just PM me the details and I'll be reading along with everyone else. Well anyway. Happy New Year. -_-


End file.
